


L'Etranger d'Ystad

by Mamane



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Loki, Avengers never happened, Confused Kurt is confused, Gen, Human Loki, Hydra, In fact Avengers is happening NOW, Loki is actually magnus, Post-Thor AU, Thor Needs a Hug, thanos is still a dick
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamane/pseuds/Mamane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Après avoir sauté du haut du Bifrost, Loki a perdu la mémoire ainsi que ses pouvoirs et son immortalité. Désormais Inspecteur de police à Ystad, en Suède, il vit depuis plusieurs années sous l'identité de Magnus Martinsson. Plus rien ne semble le lier à son ancienne existence, sinon de fréquents cauchemars. Une enquête policière va cependant réveiller des souvenirs jusque là endormis, et va entraîner Magnus et Kurt Wallander dans la plus formidable aventure de leur vie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

C'est avec un long bâillement que Peter Rydeberg finit de s'étirer de tout son long. Installé confortablement dans le cabinet de travail du magnifique manoir où il avait élu domicile le temps de quelques jours, il avait le plus grand mal à rester éveiller au vu de l'heure tardive. Il était un couche-tôt d'ordinaire, mais bien que son corps lui hurlait son besoin de repos, son esprit, lui, ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser.  
  
Il leva la main gauche à hauteur des yeux, et sourit en voyant l'anneau qui s'y trouvait. Il le trouvait si magnifique qu'il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard dessus. Bien sûr, il savait que la plupart de ses amis trouvaient son achat ridicule mais ce n'étaient que parce qu'ils étaient incapables d'en saisir la véritable valeur. Ça n'en était pas plus mal au final : il n'avait pas eu à se battre contre eux pour l'obtenir. Il était loin d'être pauvre, certes, mais il n'aurait pas pu mettre autant d'argent que certains pour acquérir pareille merveille...  
  
Un bruit soudain l'arracha à ses réflexions. Personne n'était censé être dans le manoir à cette heure. Il se retourna lentement, en bloquant sans s'en rendre compte sa respiration, pour se retrouver finalement face à Linus, le chat roux de la maisonnée. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de lui-même, se trouvant ridicule à être aussi paranoïaque. L'animal trottina jusqu'à lui et se frotta contre ses jambes en une inhabituelle démonstration d'affection. Une démonstration très clairement destinée à un objectif et un seul...  
  
-«Goinfre, Kjell t'a déjà donné ta pâté ce soir» rit Peter tout en lui tapotant le haut du crâne. «Tu m'as donné l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur l'espace de quelques instants. Il n'aurait plus manqué que tu aies été un chat noir pour ajouter un second cliché à cette scène !»  
  
Linus miaula son mécontentement et détala sous le bureau, comprenant que son manège n'avait hélas pas fonctionné. Cela amusant doublement Peter, qui se redressa en faisant craquer son dos, puis se pencha à nouveau sur les documents qu'il étudait.  
  
Il n'avait pas lu une ligne de texte qu'une vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne le fit s'écrouler au sol.  
  
Un voile noir comme la nuit s'abattit devant ses yeux, et le monde s'arrêta.  



	2. Chapter 2

_L'atmosphère était atrocement glaciale._  
  
 _La sensation était étrange. Il était habitué au froid, et pouvait même se vanter d'y résister avec une aisance que bien des gens lui enviaient. Pourtant il tremblait de façon incontrôlée, comme si on venait de le plonger dans un bain d'azote liquide. S'en était au point que qu'il aurait pu jurer que le froid rongeait petit à petit ses os, tant la douleur qui saisissait ses membres était grande, et ce bien qu'il savait la chose scientifiquement impossible.._  
  
 _Pire encore que ça, il tombait._  
  
 _Il ne se rappelait pas quand avait commencé la chute, ni même comment. Il savait juste qu'il tombait dans un abîme noir et terrifiant qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. De temps à autres, de pâles étoiles éclairaient les abysses de leurs lueurs maladives, mais ça ne les rendaient pas plus réconfortantes pour autant. Il essayait de crier, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais hélas aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. En fait, aucun son n'était audible ici, excepté le chuchotement de deux mots, prononcés par voix grave d'origine inconnue,. Deux mots, qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et qui étaient, de façon inexplicable, encore plus angoissants que le silence._  
  
 _Non Loki._  
  
 _Une bouffée d'angoisse plus forte que les autres le saisit brutalement. Il tenta de prendre une grande inspiration afin de se calmer, mais sa gorge et ses poumons se contractèrent impitoyablement sur eux-même, comme un vieux fruit laissé trop longtemps dans sa corbeille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais gelèrent sans même avoir eu le temps de rouler le long de ses joues, recouvrant ainsi ses cils d'une fine couche de givre malvenu._  
  
 _Il eut le temps de poser un dernier regard sur ses mains avant de perdre connaissance. Celles ci étaient devenues aussi bleues qu'un saphir à l'état brut, et étaient recouvertes de motifs complexes composés de cicatrices profondes. Un terrible sentiment d'horreur l'envahit, et il accueillit les ténèbres avec reconnaissance, soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter une telle vision._  
  
 _Le froid, lui, ne cessa pas par contre._

* * *

  
  
Quand l'Inspecteur Magnus Martinsson rouvrit les yeux, un timide soleil illuminait l'ensemble de sa chambre.  
  
Il grogna légèrement, et roula sur lui même de façon à pouvoir lire l'heure sur son réveil. Un soupir lui échappa quand il constata qu'il n'était que 4H36 du matin. Son service débutait à neuf heures, mais hélas il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas la peine de tenter de se rendormir. Au stade où il en était, le mieux était encore de se réveiller et de débuter la journée, aussi dure se promettait-elle d'être...  
  
Il se redressa avec grand mal, et se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Le miroir situé au-dessus du lavabo lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme exténué à la beauté maladive. Ses traits, déjà anguleux d'ordinaire, étaient creusés par la fatigue. Pour ne rien arranger, la pâleur naturelle de sa peau accentuait la couleur violette de ses cernes. Il se décida à prendre une douche rapide, espérant ainsi effacer les affres de sa trop courte nuit. Le contact de l'eau chaude ne l'aida guère à sortir de sa torpeur, mais eut au moins le mérite d'apaiser les quelques frissons qui l'agitaient encore.  
  
Il s'installa ensuite sur le balcon de son appartement pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les journées étaient longues au mois de Juin, et il aimait profiter de l'astre solaire au maximum. Il examina quelques photos prises avec son Smartphone tout en buvant un café rehaussé d'un peu de cannelle et de liqueur de noisette, et esquissa un léger sourire en reconnaissant parmi elles le visage de l'homme à qui il devait tout, Nils Olafsson.  
  
C'était Nils qui lui avait sauvé la vie sept ans auparavant, en le retrouvant à moitié mort dans un champ situé à proximité de Malmö. Il s'était réveillé quelques semaines plus tard avec un nombre impressionnant de fractures, et surtout une tête vide de souvenirs. Nils, en tant que retraité des forces de police locales, avait tenté de mener une petite enquête afin de retrouver son identité et ses proches, en parallèle des recherches officielles. Aucune des démarches n'avait cependant abouti, et le vieil homme, se sentant sans doute responsable de lui, était resté à son chevet, puis l'avait aidé à se réadapter à la vie dans le grand monde.  
  
Ça n'avait pas été chose facile les premiers temps. Toutes les connaissances pratiques qu'il était censé avoir avaient été effacées en même temps que ses souvenirs. A l'époque, le simple fait d'allumer une télévision se révélait être, pour lui, digne des plus grands défis techniques. Mais Nils avait été d'une patience d'ange, et l'avait accompagné à chaque étape de son apprentissage. Mieux encore, c'était lui qui était parvenu à lui obtenir une nouvelle identité, et des papiers en conséquence. Il lui avait donné le prénom Magnus en référence à sa grande taille, et le patronyme Martinsson parce que c'était le nom de jeune fille de feue son épouse. Magnus se sentait encore aujourd'hui très flatté par ce choix, et, surtout, soucieux de l'honorer.  
  
Nils était mort trois ans après leur rencontre. De causes naturelles bien sûr, et à un âge canonique, surtout pour un ancien policier. Le coup avait néanmoins été extrêmement dur à supporter. Les cauchemars avaient commencé à cette période, et l'avaient hanté chaque nuit sans exception durant de longs mois. A présent, ils surgissaient de plus en plus rarement, mais leur impact n'en restait pas moins grand.sur son moral.  
  
Il se demandait ce que signifiaient ses rêves sans queue ni tête, et toujours identiques. Il avait fait quelques recherches sur le nom Loki, mais ça ne l'avait guère avancé. Tout au plus avait-il découvert qu'il n'était pas totalement étranger à la mythologie nordique, mais ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant. Il était, en effet, familier avec bien des domaines particuliers, notamment la littérature et les langues étrangères, sans qu'il fut pour autant capable d'expliquer d'où lui venait ses connaissances.  
  
Cette étrange maîtrise des langues étrangères était par ailleurs la chose principale chose qui lui restait de son «ancienne» vie. Il ne se souvenait pas, en effet, s'être un jour retrouvé devant une personne ou un programme TV dont il n'avait pas compris le langage. A ce jour, il savait qu'il connaissait au moins une soixantaine de dialectes différents, et ce aussi parfaitement que le Suédois, qu'il supposait être sa langue maternelle. Nils lui avait soufflé à l'oreille peu de temps avant de mourir que certains super-humains, qualifiés de «mutants», pouvaient avoir des capacités de ce genre. Il avait alors espéré retrouver sa véritable identité en fouillant dans le recensement officiel des mutants de Suède, mais hélas il avait fait une nouvelle fois choux blanc.  
  
Mais bon. Cette inhabituelle capacité lui avait été essentielle pour obtenir facilement un diplôme satisfaisant. Il s'était ainsi présenté au concours d'entrée des forces de police quelques semaines après le décès de Nils, et l'avait obtenu haut la main. D'abord simple agent à Malmö, il avait ensuite obtenu une promotion qui l'avait obligé à déménager non loin d'Ystad, sur la côte Sud du pays. Il était rapidement tombé amoureux de la petite ville, et bien que ça faisait déjà presque quatre ans qu'il en écumait quotidiennement les rues, il ne s'en laissait absolument pas. En fait, il envisageait même de s'y installer de manière durable, et consultait régulièrement les listes de biens immobiliers en vente...  
  
Le cri strident d'une mouette l'arracha soudainement à sa contemplation. Il esquissa un dernier sourire triste devant la photographie de Nils, puis rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et avala le reste de son café rapidement. Il savait qu'il risquait fort de déprimer s'il restait trop longtemps accroché à ses pensées, et décida donc d'aller travailler plus tôt que prévu. Malgré ce que pouvaient penser ses collègues, qui le trouvaient trop peu prompt à s'acquitter des tâches ingrates, il aimait son travail. Se plonger dedans était d'ailleurs le moyen le plus efficace qu'il avait trouvé pour s'empêcher de trop s'interroger sur son passé.  
  
Il ferma la porte de son petit appartement de banlieue, puis se rendit dans le parking de l'immeuble. L'y attendait une vieille Volkswagen grise, qu'il s'était acheté avec son premier salaire de policier. Il vérifia bien qu'il avait sur lui sa plaque d'identification, puis démarra, direction le commissariat d'Ystad.

* * *

  
  
Les lieux étaient particulièrement calmes quand Magnus arriva enfin. Ce n'était pas inhabituel à une heure aussi matinale bien sûr, mais cela restait tout de même déconcertant, et un brin frustrant. Il n'aimait pas faire de la paperasse, mais il allait hélas devoir s'en contenter en attendant d'avoir mieux à se mettre sous la dent. Il salua les quelques policiers regroupés dans le hall, autour de la machine à café, puis se rendit dans la salle réservée aux gradés.  
  
Il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver son supérieur, l'inspecteur Kurt Wallander, effondré sur un canapé, les yeux mi-clos. Celui ci était censé être de repos, mais en réalité il était difficile de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il était rentré chez lui pour prendre plus de quelques heures de répit. Il se redressa aussitôt qu'il vit son jeune subordonné entrer dans la pièce, tenta tant bien que mal de réajuster sa tenue plissée, puis laissa s'échapper un bâillement sonore.  
  
-«Vous n'êtes pas supposé être ici» ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Magnus, en haussant un sourcil réprobateur. «Vous avez une sale mine, vous feriez-mieux de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil dans votre lit.»  
  
-«Dit celui qui ne commence son service que dans plusieurs heures... Tu es mal placé pour dire ça Martinsson, et toi aussi tu as une tête à faire peur. Mauvaise nuit ?»  
  
-«J'aime juste me lever en même temps que le soleil, et je n'avais rien de particulier à faire chez moi. Mes nuits sont toujours plus courtes en été qu'en hiver...»  
  
Wallander sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse. Après avoir longuement passé sa main sur sa barbe de trois jours poivre et sel, il se rallongea sur le canapé pour regagner quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil. Magnus fut particulièrement soulagé de ne pas avoir à allonger la conversation : bien qu'il respectait énormément l'homme professionnellement, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches l'un de l'autre. Wallander était certes un policier brillant, mais trop empathique et incapable de prendre du recul quant au métier qu'il exerçait. Magnus, pour sa part, évitait de trop s'investir quand les choses devenaient trop épuisantes sentimentalement parlant. Il connaissait ses limites, et savait qu'il n'avait pas les épaules assez larges pour prendre à bras le corps toutes les misères du monde. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes avec sa propre existence pour s’embarrasser de ceux des autres, et il était convaincu que conserver cette prudente distance faisait de lui un policier efficace. Kurt, hélas, ne voyait pas du tout les choses de cette façon, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de petits accrochages qu'ils avaient pu avoir...  
  
Il se rendit dans son bureau puis s'attaqua à la pile de dossier qui vacillait dangereusement sur la table en teck qui lui faisait office de plan de travail. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de rapports concernant des vols ou de petits crimes de seconde catégorie à vérifier. Il était arrivé à environ mi-pile quand Nyberg, le spécialiste scientifique, et Anne-Brit, une des rares personnes du commissariat capable de gérer Wallander en période de crise, arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils vinrent le saluer brièvement avant de vaquer à leurs propres occupations, et il se passa encore deux heures avant que Wallander ne se décide à le déranger.  
  
-«On a un meurtre, dans une maison bourgeoise située à proximité de Klosterträdgårdarna.» expliqua t-il, la mine sombre. «Anne-Brit est pour l'instant occupée avec autre chose, et Nyberg est déjà parti sur place afin de faire les premières constatations. Je t'attends sur le parking.»  
  
Magnus acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et s'empara de son arme de service, qui sommeillait jusque là dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas l'usage, mais le simple fait de la sentir peser dans sa main lui mettait tous les sens en alerte. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il quitta enfin son bureau d'un pas si rapide qu'on aurait presque cru qu'il était en train de courir.

* * *

  
  
La demeure où s'était déroulé le meurtre était un riche manoir de ville dont les briques rosâtres et impeccables luisaient au soleil.  
  
Wallander se gara à quelques pas de la grille d'entrée. Ils furent aussitôt accueillit par un jeune agent de police, et trottinèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au hall d'entrée de la demeure, ce en évitant les quelques journalistes déjà présents. On les guida enfin jusqu'à une pièce située au premier-étage.  
  
Il s'agissait d'une sorte de cabinet de curiosités, dédié à quelques collections privées. De grandes vitrines se tenaient le long des murs, et exposaient d'antiques objets provenant du monde entier, tels que de coûteux vases en porcelaine de Chine, de vieux insignes militaires russes et allemands, des épées d'officier en plus ou moins bon état, et tout un tas de breloques à la valeur marchande plus ou moins importante.  
  
Le corps était allongé au beau milieu de la pièce. C'était celui d'un homme blond de peut-être quarante ans, à l'imposante carrure serrée dans un beau costume fait sur mesure. Son crâne était, à l'arrière, fendu d'une impressionnante blessure. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur les lieux, et celui-ci avait tâché de façon définitive un vieux fauteuil français de style empire installé près des fenêtres. Nyberg, jusqu'alors penché sur le malheureux, se redressa en les voyant et vint à leur rencontre.  
  
-«Vous avez devant vous Peter Rydeberg, 38 ans. Il est originaire de Stockholm, et était venu rendre visite au propriétaire des lieux, Kjell Eklund.» expliqua t-il tout en réajustant ses gants. «Selon mes premières constatations, il a été tué hier soir, probablement aux alentours de 23 heures, sans doute d'un seul et unique coup porté à la tête. Il n'y a pas de signe de lutte, si ce n'est une griffure sur le majeur gauche qui a pu être provoquée par la chute. Il n'a été retrouvé que ce matin, par la femme de ménage. Elle est actuellement au salon, en train d'être interrogée. Mr Eklund, lui, est dans sa chambre.»  
  
-«Je vais aller parler avec cette dame» déclara Wallander. Puis il se tourna vers Magnus. «Occupe toi du propriétaire, il nous faut savoir quelles étaient les circonstances de la visite de Mr. Rydeberg.»  
  
Magnus acquiesça, sachant qu'il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux de se voir confier ces quelques responsabilités. Un policier l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre où déambulait son témoin comme un fauve en cage, puis s'en alla sans demander son reste.  
  
Kjell Eklund était un élégant homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, mince et grand. Il agitait les mains sans trop s'en rendre compte, et ne cessait de se les passer dans les quelques courts cheveux blonds qui lui restaient encore sur le crâne. Son visage était très pâle, mais son expression fermée et illisible. Son regard bleu s'éclaira aussitôt qu'il vit le jeune inspecteur entrer dans la pièce, et il se raidit de façon presque imperceptible. Il n'attendit même pas les présentations d'usage pour se lancer dans une fastidieuse supplique ponctuée de petits gémissements désagréables à l'oreille.  
  
-«Pauvre, pauvre Peter !» déclama t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit. «Dire qu'il était si heureux d'être ici... son décès représente une perte immense pour notre communauté.»  
  
-«Votre communauté dites-vous ?» répondit Magnus avec curiosité. «Vous parlez de vos collections peut-être ? Monsieur Rydeberg avait lui aussi cette passion ?»  
  
-«Oh oui, en fait nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un salon spécialisé il y a six ans, à Stockholm. Peter était un passionné de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale plus particulièrement, et collectionnait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à ce sujet. Il était venu me présenter sa dernière acquisition, un anneau du XIème siècle retrouvé dans une vieille collection nazie à Munich il y a quelques mois. L'ancien propriétaire était un membre supposé de la société Thulé, le sujet d'étude préféré de Peter. Il voulait avoir mon expertise...»  
  
Magnus hocha rapidement de la tête tout en prenant quelques notes. Il ne s'y entendait guère en histoire (c'était même sa plus grande faiblesse niveau culturel), mais savait qu'Anne-Brit se ferait une joie de l'éclairer sur le sujet.  
  
-«Monsieur Rydeberg a probablement été assassiné durant la nuit, or il n'a été retrouvé que ce matin» remarqua t-il en levant les yeux de son bloc note. «Vous n'avez donc rien entendu ?»  
  
-«En fait, je n'étais pas chez moi à ce moment là : je suis un oiseau de nuit voyez-vous, j'aime travailler le soir, et il est donc habituel que je sorte m'aérer les idées à des heures improbables. Peter m'avait demandé s'il pouvait m'emprunter mon bureau et m'avait expressément demandé de ne pas le déranger, je suis donc monté directement dans ma chambre en revenant. Rien n'avait été dérangé, je n'avais aucune raison de soupçonner qu'un drame pareil avait eu lieu...»  
  
-«Quelqu'un peut confirmer que vous n'étiez pas sur les lieux au moment du meurtre ? Juste histoire que nous puissions vous écarter au plus vite de la liste des suspects potentiels...»  
  
-«Hélas non. Mais je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre à mon ami : c'était un homme brillant et gentil, qui n'avait pas d'ennemis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été tué... si encore on avait voulu me dérober quelque chose, j'aurais pu supposer que ce pauvre Peter avait juste eu le malheur de se trouver sur la route du voleur. Mais rien n'a été touché, je suis formel.»  
  
-«Chez vous peut-être, mais vous parliez d'un anneau tout à l'heure. Un vieil anneau... qu'en est-il de lui ?»  
  
-«Maintenant que vous soulevez ce point... Peter le portait à la main gauche, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir vu s'il l'avait encore. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre...»  
  
Sa voix se perdit en un murmure rauque, et le bref flash d'horreur qui passa dans ses yeux clairs fut tout aussi éloquent que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire. Magnus fronça brièvement les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer la scène du crime. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu de bague au doigt de Peter Rydeberg... mais se remémorait par contre très bien les observations de Nyberg, et de la griffure à la main gauche.  
  
-«Monsieur Rydeberg portait-il cet anneau au majeur gauche ?»  
  
-«Oui, je m'étais même moqué de lui en disant que ça faisait une bien piètre imitation d'alliance» sourit tristement Eklund. «Vous l'avez donc retrouvé ?»  
  
Magnus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quant il fut interrompu par l'entrée de l'inspecteur Wallander. Son visage fermé laissait supposer que l'interrogatoire de la femme de ménage n'avait mené à rien, aussi le jeune policier décida t-il qu'il était sage de lui révéler le vol de l'anneau dès à présent, pour au moins lui donner la sensation que l'enquête avançait, même si ce n'était pas forcément vrai. Wallander écouta avec attention, sans jamais interrompre son flux de parole, puis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de se tourner vers Eklund.  
  
-«Vous avez des informations supplémentaires sur cet anneau ?» demanda t-il doucement. «Avait-il une grande valeur ? Si oui y avait-il des acheteurs potentiels pour l'acquérir ?»  
  
-«Et bien... voyez-vous, c'est une question difficile. Tout dépend du point de vue. Si vous voulez mon avis, cet anneau avait certes une certaine valeur marchande, mais rien qui justifie un meurtre... on peut obtenir des objets similaires assez rapidement quand on est amateur d'antiquité, ce n'est pas ça qui manque. Peter, cependant, considérait qu'il était tout à fait inestimable, et le qualifiait même d'unique au monde.»  
  
-«Unique en quoi ?»  
  
-«Comment vous expliquer ça simplement...»  
  
Eklund resta quelques secondes immobiles, à se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air contrit, puis se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque pour en sortir un solide vieux livre relié de cuir épais. Il l'ouvrit à une page cornée, sur laquelle était imprimé une vieille gravure représentant un cube. Quelques annotations en Norvégien étaient lisibles dans les marges, et ce fut sur elles qu'il se focalisa.  
  
-«Voilà... ce qui avait intéressé Peter dans cet anneau, ce n'est pas tant sa nature même que le fait que les nazis ont, en 1943, dépensé une somme folle pour l'acquérir. La pierre de ce bijou a été, paraît-il, taillé dans un crystal identique au cube que vous voyez sur cette page.»  
  
Captivé, Wallander se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du livre. Magnus, lui, préféra poursuivre sa prise de note, noircissant feuille après feuille tout en sachant néanmoins que cela l'obligerait ensuite à les dactylographier.  
  
-«Ce cube est un artefact que les nazis ont cherché à obtenir dès leur arrivée au pouvoir. Il a finalement été acquis en 1942 par un homme du nom de Johann Schmidt. Nous en avons perdu la trace depuis. Un grand nombre de... chroniques font mention de ce cube, et expliquent qu'il aurait été au cœur des recherches de la Société Thulé, puis d'autres branches apparentées, durant des années. Peter disait que de nombreuses personnes le recherchent encore, et cet anneau est le seul lien connu avec ce cube. C'est cette légende noire qui confère à ce bijou sa valeur, plus que son âge ou les matériaux dont il est fait. Mais il faut être diablement superstitieux pour s'attacher à cela...»  
  
-«Ce ne sont pas les superstitieux qui manquent dans ce pays» marmonna Wallander tout en se redressant. «Si Monsieur Rydeberg était persuadé que cet anneau était sans équivalent, il me semble possible que d'autres personnes aient partagé son avis, ce qui expliquerait à la fois le meurtre et la disparition du bijou. Vous pourriez nous le décrire plus précisément ?»  
  
-«J'ai même mieux, attendez»  
  
L'homme sortit son portable de sa poche, et leur montra une photographie de l'anneau, prise la veille du meurtre. Il ne payait effectivement pas trop de mine au premier regard. Assez grossier dans son exécution et peu ornementé, sa seule originalité provenait du crystal bleu impeccable qui avait été enchâssé en son centre. Si on faisait exception de son âge et de ses matériaux, il en ressemblait presque à une de ces bagues pour enfant, qu'on obtenait facilement pour quelques Couronnes dans toutes les foires aux manèges digne de ce nom.  
  
Si Wallander resta de marbre devant l'image, Magnus, lui, fut soudain pris d'un sentiment de déjà-vu un rien désagréable. Il ne savait pas où il avait déjà pu voir cet anneau, mais il était certain de l'avoir déjà aperçu quelque part. En fait, il pouvait presque le sentir dans sa main droite, comme s'il avait eu l'occasion de le soupeser, de toucher sa matière...  
  
Il frissonna malgré lui. Il avait comme l'impression que son esprit voulait se remémorer quelque chose, mais ne trouvait aucune image à laquelle se raccrocher. Sentant que son cœur commençait à battre la chamade, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, afin de recouvrer un semblant de calme. Ce fut néanmoins inutile, car les tremblements ne firent que s'aggraver, identiques à ceux qui l'avaient dérangé durant son sommeil. Il se sentit partir en arrière, amorçant une chute identique à celle de son cauchemar. Sauf que cette fois ci ce furent pas les ténèbres qui vinrent l'entourer, mais une lumière aveuglante aux teintes bleutées. Il s'en rapprocha à une affolante vitesse, jusqu'à en être totalement auréolé. Et là...  
  
-«MAGNUS !»  
  
Une violente secousse l'arracha à ses visions, et il fut enfin capable de rouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait allongé sur le sol et les visages de Wallander et Eklund, mêlant surprise et soulagement, étaient penchés au-dessus de lui. Wallander avait les mains posées sur ses joues, et lui maintenait la tête en place. Il les retira promptement et l'aida à se redresser en le tirant par les épaules, puis Eklund lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas réalisé à quel point il avait soif...  
  
-«Bong sang, tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille.» bredouilla Wallander sans enlever les mains de ses épaules, effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse basculer en arrière s'il les retirait. «On aurait dit des convulsions. Ça t'es déjà arrivé ?»  
  
-«Non... enfin je ne crois pas. Je suis désolé. Ça va mieux, c'était juste un instant de faiblesse, laissez-moi juste une minute.»  
  
-«On va même te laisser la journée. Pas question que tu continues à travailler dans un état pareil. Tu accompagneras Nyberg à l'hôpital, je ne veux pas te revoir au commissariat avant que tu aies passé des examens.»  
  
-«Kurt...»  
  
-«C'est non négociable. Désolé monsieur Eklund pour cette interruption, nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard.»  
  
-«Je comprends Inspecteur. Tenez, prenez mon livre en attendant, peut-être allez-vous découvrir d'autres informations qui pourraient vous servir. Je sais que les annotations sont en norvégien, mais bon je suppose que ça ne vous posera pas de soucis une fois votre jeune collègue remis d'aplomb.»  
  
-«Hm ? Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?» s'interrogea Magnus en haussant un sourcil étonné.  
  
-«Et bien vous êtes Norvégien d'origine, non ? Enfin c'est en tous cas ce que j'ai supposé. C'est dans cette langue que vous vous êtes exprimé dans votre délire....»  
  
-«Parce que j'ai déliré ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?»  
  
-«Je dois avouer ne pas avoir compris grand chose. J'étais... impressionné. Mais j'ai saisis quelques mots tout de même. _Salle des coffres, Palais_ et...»  
  
-«Et ?»  
  
Eklund resta quelques secondes silencieux, comme essayant de se remémorer le mot exact. Il releva ensuite la tête, et planta son regard bleu dans celui du jeune homme, suspendu à ses lèvres.  
  
-« _Tesseract_.»  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée je ne suis pas un foudre de guerre, j'écris hélas assez lentement. Je tenterai néanmoins d'être plus régulière, promis :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_L'atmosphère_ _était atrocement glaciale._

_Une fois encore, il tombait de cette foutue chute sans fin qui hantait la plupart de ses nuits. Il faisait noir, comme d'habitude mais il prit tout de même la peine de clore ses yeux afin de ne pas regarder par inadvertance ses mains, dont il savait qu'elles avaient prises cette teinte bleuâtre qui l'effrayait tant._

_Quelque chose changea cependant cette nuit là. Pour la première fois en sept ans, la chute cessa._

_L'arrêt fut brutal. Ses côtes se brisèrent toutes d'un même accord, et s'enfoncèrent lentement dans ses poumons vidés par la violence du choc. Sa tête heurta le sol si durement qu'il l'entendit craquer et, pire encore, la sentit s'ouvrir et déverser un sang chaud qui fit fondre le givre qu'il avait sur la nuque. Il était brisé au point de ne plus être capable ressentir de véritables douleurs, mais simplement une sorte d'engourdissement très désagréable qui lui paralysait lentement l'ensemble de son corps._

_Après un long moment, il finit par trouver les ressources nécessaires pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête, mais comme il avait atterrit sur son flanc droit, il pouvait tout de même avoir un bref aperçu de son lieu d'atterrissage. Le paysage était apocalyptique : un tapis de poussière brune s'étalait à perte de vue, parfois agrémenté de rochers coupants identiques à ceux qui meurtrissaient une bonne partie de la chair de son dos. Le ciel au-dessus de lui était parsemé de quelques faibles étoiles qui fournissaient le peu de lumière qui lui permettait de voir à plus de trente centimètres de lui, mais restait globalement très sombre, presque mort._

_Un raclement retint soudain son attention. Il venait de derrière lui, aussi ne pouvait-il pas trop savoir par quoi il était produit, mais il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des bruits de pas. Une bouffée d'espoir le saisit quand il réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un capable de l'aider, mais elle se mua très rapidement en terreur quand il vit une sorte de griffe longue d'une trentaine de centimètres passer devant ses yeux pour ensuite se poser contre sa joue, comme pour la caresser._

_-«Si loin...» siffla une voix monstrueuse dans son oreille. «Ils sont rares, ceux de ta race en ces lieux, Jotun...»_

_Un liquide froid lui coula le long du lobe d'oreille, et il réalisa avec effroi que la créature non-identifiée qui était penchée sur lui était en train de lui lécher le pavillon._

_-«...Plus rares encore sont ceux qui repartent d'ici. Crois-tu pouvoir nous amuser longtemps, petite chose...?»_

_Le monstre se déplaça de façon à ce qu'il puisse enfin le regarder. Et là..._

Magnus Martinsson se réveilla dans sa chambre en hurlant. Puis une sorte de déclic sembla s'opérer dans son esprit, et il oublia aussitôt.

***

Kurt avait mis trois jours pour accepter que Magnus reprenne enfin le travail. Ce n'avait pas été sans mal : malgré des examens médicaux qui avaient confirmé que le danger était passé, et la promesse de son jeune collègue de mieux se nourrir et d'éviter de se présenter au travail après une nuit d'insomnie, Wallander était resté ferme sur sa position, jusqu'à ce qu'Anne-Brit lui fasse remarquer qu'ils manquaient d'effectifs.

Du coup, l'inspecteur s'était mis un point d'honneur à ne pas lâcher des yeux son subordonné. Ce dernier avait trouvé l'attention touchante au tout début, puis avait très vite déchanté en subissant la réalité d'un tel fardeau. Wallander était un homme silencieux, mais sa présence n'en était pas moins étouffante.

Magnus avait finit par réussir à s'isoler en allant s'installer sur le toit du commissariat. L'astuce n'était connue que par les plus jeunes policiers, qui grimpaient parfois jusque là quand la pression du travail devenait difficilement supportable ou lorsqu'ils avaient, plus simplement, besoin d'un peu de calme. Assis en tailleur avec le livre de Kjell Eklund sur les genoux, il était face à la mer, et jetait les quelques miettes restantes du sandwich qui lui avait fait office de déjeuner à deux mouettes qui avaient installées leur nid sur un hangar voisin. Il n'aimait pas trop se retrouver face au vide d'ordinaire, mais l'endroit était si paisible qu'il l'avait très rapidement adopté.

Et puis franchement, quoi de mieux qu'un bon bol d'air frais associé à un bon livre ?

Car oui, contre toute attente, le livre qu'on lui avait confié était passionnant. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de naturellement fasciné par tout ce qui avait attrait aux légendes noires et à la magie. C'était le thème de l'ouvrage -qui portait plus spécifiquement sur les anciens rites Vikings. L'anneau de Peter Rydeberg, leur infortunée victime, y était décrit quelques pages après celles consacrées au cube évoqué par Kjell Eklund.

C'était sur la légende associée à cet anneau que son regard s'était plus particulièrement arrêté. Elle datait du XIème siècle, et racontait l'arrivée sur Midgard des Géants de glaces, créatures mythologiques originaires du royaume de Jotunheim. D'après le texte, les Géants des glaces désiraient conquérir de nouveaux espaces, et s'étaient pour cela aidé d'un artefact magique capable de tout geler sur son passage. Les Dieux Ases, menés par Odin, avaient fini par intervenir afin de défendre les humains. Ils étaient parvenus à neutraliser les Géants en utilisant le pouvoir d'un cube cosmique capable de relier les mondes entre eux, mais durant la bataille, celui ci fut endommagé et un morceau s'en détacha sans que personne ne le remarque. C'était ce morceau qui, plus tard, avait été utilisé pour forger l'anneau, destiné à commémorer la victoire des Ases. Il avait été sobrement surnommé «Anneau d'Odin» un siècle plus tard.

En plus de cette légende, des notes en Norvégien avaient été ajoutées à la main dans les marges du livre, et décrivaient l'itinéraire qu'avaient fait l'objet et le cube. Magnus supposa qu'il devait s'agir du travail de Peter Rydeberg, aussi nota t-il tout très soigneusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par arriver sur une mention qui lui retourna l'estomac.

_1945\. Un rapport du célèbre ingénieur américain Howard Stark fait mention de Johann Schmidt. Il le déclare disparu en même temps que le capitaine Steve Rogers, soldat de l'armée américaine, et d'un certain «Tesseract». S'agit-il du Cube ? C'est plus que probable._

Tesseract.

Il faillit en laisser tomber son livre dans le vide. C'était précisément là un des quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé lors de sa crise, durant l'interrogatoire de Kjell Eklund. C'était sans doute pour cela que l'homme lui avait spécifiquement confié son livre, plutôt que de l'avoir laissé aux soins d'un traducteur officiel. Il avait voulu qu'il tombe sur ce passage...

Mais pourquoi ? Eklund avait précisé ne pas croire aux légendes noires qu'aimaient tant feu son ami, il n'aurait donc pas dû s'arrêter sur pareille coïncidence.

 _Sauf que ce n'est pas une coïncidence._ Pensa le policier qu'était Magnus. _J'ai reconnu le cube, et je connaissais ce nom. Je ne sais pas d'où il me vient, mais il m'est familier._

Le sentiment de gêne qui lui nouait l'estomac se transforma en malaise quand il réalisa que ce mot ne pouvait être qu'un souvenir de son ancienne vie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réalisait que certaines de ses connaissances et de ses compétences lui venaient de l'époque antérieure à son amnésie, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cela comme étant quelque chose de mauvais.

Là, le simple fait de penser à ce fameux «Tesseract » lui glaçait le sang. Tous ses instincts les plus primaires lui hurlaient de fermer son livre, de le jeter au feu, puis de courir aussi loin que ses jambes lui permettaient, tandis que sa tête, elle, exigeait davantage d'informations. Il n'aimait guère être ainsi déchiré par deux ordres contradictoires, et comme sa curiosité et son besoin de réponses étaient bien plus développés que sa volonté de s'auto-conserver, son choix fut rapide.

Il ferma le livre d'un geste sec, puis redescendit jusqu'à son bureau en un éclair. Il envisagea tout d'abord de mener ses recherches seuls, mais ne voulait pas être accusé de rétention d'informations si quelqu'un venait à demander la traduction d'une tierce personne. Une telle plainte l'écarterait sans doute de façon définitive de l'enquête, et c'était là quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument éviter. En plus, il n'était pas non plus tenu de révéler l'entière vérité à ses collègues, et pouvait prétendre avoir lu en biais le mot Tesseract pendant que Kjell Eklund leur faisait la lectur, ce pour ne pas avoir à leur expliquer qu'il le connaissait en réalité depuis bien plus longtemps.

Magnus Martinsson n'était normalement pas homme à baser ses recherches sur un simple pressentiment, mais il était prêt à transgresser ses propres règles pour cette fois. Ce mot était visiblement une partie importante de son passé, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était également central dans l'enquête dont il s'occupait. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette piste, aussi improbable pouvait-elle être. Même s'il avait un peu peur, quelque part, de ce qu'il risquait de découvrir (ou, pire encore, de ce que ses _collègues_ risquaient de découvrir à sa place), il savait qu'il se devait de saisir cette opportunité au vol, au risque de le regretter durant le reste de sa vie.

Regonflé à bloc, il pénétra dans la salle principale avec un tel aplomb qu'il fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

-«Tout le monde dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ! Je viens de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant !»

 

*** *** ***

 

Le seul bruit audible sur le site du Bifrost était celui du vent, en dépit de la foule qui s'était pressée devant les débris du pont arc-en-ciel.

Cette dernière, qui se comptait en des dizaines de milliers de personnes, se tenait à quelques mètres seulement de l'observatoire d'Heimdall. Toutes les têtes étaient penchées vers le sol, et toutes les mains respectueusement jointes au-dessus des genoux, tandis que le roi, le prince et la reine d'Asgard s'avançaient vers l'extrémité brisée du pont. Frigga, vêtue de sombres couleurs, tenait dans ses bras la réplique miniature d'un Langskip taillé dans les plus nobles bois par un un des meilleurs artisans des chantiers navaux d'Asgard. Une fois arrivée face à l'immensité de l'espace, elle le posa délicatement dans les airs et Odin l'ensorcela de sorte à ce qu'il flotte doucement, et s'éloigne comme s'il avait été porté par le mouvement de vagues invisibles. Il finit par disparaître au lointain, où il s'embrasa subitement, et les porte-drapeaux brandirent alors leurs étendards émeraudes et bronze au vent. Ils furent suivis par la foule des citoyens, eux aussi dotés d'enseignes similaires, et des habitants de la citadelle, qui avaient parés leurs demeures de tentures colorées pour l'occasion.

Thor Odinson ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un triste sourire en voyant la cité, d'ordinaire d'argent et d'or, prendre des teintes aussi inhabituelles. Il lui était difficile de réaliser qu'aujourd'hui était le dixième anniversaire de la mort de son petit frère. Asgard organisait chaque année une cérémonie similaire pour préserver sa mémoire, mais c'était la première fois qu'autant de monde s'était mobilisé pour l'occasion.

Le prince ne pouvait plus se rendre sur les ruines du Bifrost sans penser au visage de Loki, ravagé par la douleur et la haine. Même encore maintenant, il voir le fantôme du jeune homme en train se balancer dans le vide, accroché à Gungir, puis tomber dans l'immensité de l'espace étalé en-dessous d'eux.

Il secoua la tête. Non, Loki n'était pas tombé. Sa mort n'avait rien d'un accident, il avait _choisi_ d'en finir, et avait très délibérément lâché sa prise sur la lance de leur père. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie, qu'importe la douleur qui résultait de cette connaissance. Le reste de la population n'avait pas été informée des véritables circonstances de la disparition de leur prince, Sif et les trois guerriers s'en fichaient très clairement, et sa famille se mentait en toute connaissance de cause, trop meurtrie pour parvenir à en faire autrement...

Alors qui pouvait honorer de façon honnête la mémoire de Loki, si ce n'était lui ?

Pour le reste d'Asgard, Loki était mort en héros, après avoir empêché Laufey de tuer Odin, puis tenté de neutraliser les géants des glaces avant qu'ils puissent déclarer la guerre. Il avait été fêté des mois durant par les citoyens, depuis de grands banquets célébrés par les nobles jusqu'à de modestes cérémonies organisées par les plus pauvres, non moins reconnaissants. Sa mort avait été comme un déclic, et soudain chacun avait semblé se rappeler une anecdote à sa gloire (une anecdote bien réelle, elle, contrairement au récit de son décès).

Cela avait brisé un peu plus encore le cœur malmené de Thor. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Loki se suicide pour qu'Asgard se rende enfin compte de sa valeur ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la population ait été nourrie avec un mensonge pour qu'elle se rappelle des hauts faits du jeune prince, jusqu'alors totalement ignorés ?

Et dire que son petit frère, que tous croyaient être en train de festoyer au Valhalla, devait actuellement errer quelque part en Hell comme une âme en peine, en se croyant détesté de tous...

Une larme roula le long de sa joue malgré lui. Loki avait fait de terribles erreurs certes, d'abord en laissant des Jotuns passer en Asgard, puis en essayant de le tuer … mais il n'avait pas mérité un tel sort pour autant. Malgré ce que ses amis pouvaient penser Thor n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réagi de façon différente s'il avait été dans une situation similaire. Découvrir du jour au lendemain qu'on vous avait menti durant toute votre vie devait être quelque chose d'atroce à appréhender, surtout quand on se pensait expert en matière de fabulations...

Il ne voulait même pas tenter d'imaginer ce qu'on éprouvait en découvrant ensuite qu'on était en réalité un Jotun, et non pas un Asgardien.

Ce fut le contact de la main douce de sa mère sur son avant-bras qui l'arracha à ses sombres pensées. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et tenta de lui sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Frigga avait terriblement vieilli en dix ans, et son visage creusé par les larmes qu'elle versait encore chaque jour pour son cadet ne cessait de lui remémorer à quel point Loki leur manquait.

Elle était encore en train de lui caresser doucement le coude quand les tremblements commencèrent.

Ils furent très discrets au début, si bien que personne ne les remarqua. Puis des enfants manquèrent de tomber, déséquilibrés par quelques désagréables vibrations dans le sol. Le phénomène s'amplifia jusqu'à ce que les adultes commencent à éprouver les même difficultés, et finalement une terrible secousse ébranla les fondations du Bifrost, projetant au sol toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité. Un porte-drapeau chuta même dans le vide, et ne dut son salut qu'à un prompt réflexe d'un de ses collègues, qui parvint à le rattraper par la cheville au tout dernier moment.

Quelques soldats se précipitèrent sur les bords du Bifrost, espérant voir ce qui avait provoqué un tel choc, mais il n'y avait absolument rien, à la grande surprise de tous. Odin lui-même fronça les sourcils incompréhension, avant de se tourner vers Heimdall, le gardien capable de voir et entendre jusqu'au confins du monde. Celui-ci répondit à ses questions avant même qu'il ne commence à les poser.

-«Nous avons été frappé par une onde énergétique provenant des environs de Vanaheim. Je ne peux cependant par vous dire qui l'a déployé, et comment... une sorte de nuage étrange me masque certains lieux.»

-«Les environs de Vanaheim ? Ce serait donc une attaque Vanir ?» demanda le roi, surpris. Il était en effet en très bons termes avec les Vanirs depuis des siècles, aussi avait-il du mal à croire qu'une telle agression pourrait être de leur fait...

-«Non, le pouvoir qui était à l’œuvre est très différent de ce que nous connaissons. Et puis il y a un détail assez étrange...»

Le gardien laissa sa phrase en suspens, et il fallut qu'Odin lui fasse signe de poursuivre pour qu'il se décide à la terminer.

-«Cette énergie semblait provenir de différents endroits en même temps. La partie principale venait du secteur de Vanaheim mais... une bonne part provenait également de Midgard. Et en ce qui concerne cette dernière, je crois avoir identifié son origine.»

-«Le Tesseract ?»

-«Je n'en suis pas certain à 100 %, mais c'était quelque chose de très similaire en tous cas.»

Odin retint à grand mal un juron. Le Tesseract avait été perdu sur Midgard voilà plusieurs siècles, et il avait toujours redouté qu'un jour, quelqu'un parvienne à l'exploiter. Il semblait que le jour en question était hélas arrivé, et cela tombait d'autant plus mal que leur principal moyen d'aller de mondes en mondes était inexploitable...

-«Réunissez tous mes conseillers dans la salle du trône» dit-il en se tournant vers ses gardes. «Et assurez-vous que la population soit à l'abri. Thor, avec moi. Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de toi...»

Le prince d'Asgard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, le cœur gonflé d'angoisse, suivi son père à bride rabattue jusqu'au palais.

 

_***_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Magnus avait décidé d'enquêter plus spécifiquement sur ce qu'était le Tesseract. Et ces sept journées faisaient très probablement parti des plus folles de son existence.s

Kurt et lui avaient tout d'abord décidé de retourner voir Kjell Eklund, pour lui poser des questions un peu plus précises sur Peter Rydeberg et le Tesseract. Leur surprise avait été grande quand ils étaient arrivés face à un manoir totalement vidé de ses meubles, et un propriétaire introuvable. Quelques policiers étaient censés avoir été postés en surveillance pourtant, mais ils avaient eux aussi très mystérieusement disparus, et personne dans le quartier n'avait été capable de témoigner en quelque façon que ce fut...

En réponse, Kurt avait très naturellement voulu enquêter sur Eklund. Ils étaient rentrés au commissariat, pour découvrir qu'une mystérieuse fuite dans la salle des archives avait endommagé de façon très commode tous les dossiers relatifs à leur enquête du moment, et que le réseau informatique avait été piraté dans la même journée, ne laissant plus qu'une base de donnée vide de toute substance utile...

Magnus, découragé, avait jeté l'éponge après perdu plusieurs heures à essayer de trouver ne serait qu'une petite information de rien. C'était comme si Kjell Eklund n'avait jamais existé, pas plus que la femme de ménage qui avait trouvé le corps de Peter Rydeberg, d'ailleurs. Il en était donc revenu à sa petite routine quotidienne, le cœur lourd et aigri de cet échec.

Mais Kurt Wallander, lui, avait refusé de lâcher le morceau. Et son acharnement avait fini par payer.

S'il y avait bien une qualité que Magnus reconnaissait à son supérieur, c'était sa capacité à ne jamais abandonner quoique ce soit, même lorsque la situation semblait désespérée. C'était quelque chose que lui n'arrivait pas à faire, et Wallander ne se privait d'ailleurs pas de lui reprocher ce manque de conviction régulièrement.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours, mais l'inspecteur avait fini par mettre la main sur un document qui prouvait que Kjell Eklund n'était pas le produit de leur imagination. Il s'agissait d'un compte rendu d’hôpital rédigé quelques années auparavant. Eklund avait été admis aux urgences d'Ystad pour une blessure par balle à l'épaule, et bien qu'il avait donné une seconde identité à ses docteurs (celle d'Erik Wolfson), l'un d'eux avait retrouvé sur lui un passeport à son autre nom et l'avait noté dans un coin du dossier. L'affaire l'avait tellement étonné qu'il n'avait jamais oublié son étrange patient, le nom était donc sorti très naturellement quand Kurt l'avait interrogé en faisant sa tournée des hôpitaux, un grand classique des enquêtes de police.

Bref, c'était autour de ce dossier que l'intégralité des troupes de Wallander se trouvait actuellement.

-«Erik Wolfson» débuta Anne-Brit en déposant une feuille devant elle. «Si j'en crois le seul et unique dossier que j'ai trouvé dans notre base informatique, cet homme a été, durant plusieurs années, officier de police à Malmö. J'ai donc téléphoné à mes contacts sur place pour savoir s'ils se rappelaient de lui, mais bizarrement personne n'a été capable de me le décrire. Un ami procureur se souvient l'avoir rencontré à l'occasion d'une enquête un peu étrange, mais il ne lui a pas fait forte impression...»

-«Bizarre qu'il se souvienne d'un policier anonyme si celui ci ne lui a pas fait forte impression» releva Magnus en plissant les yeux.

-«J'ai eu la même réflexion que toi» reconnut Anne-Brit. «Alors je l'ai poussé un peu. En fait, d'après lui, Wolfson ne se comportait absolument pas comme un agent de police. Il était très clairement formé à ce genre de métier, mais il ne semblait pas prendre en considération les ordres de ses supérieurs. Il s'entendait d'ailleurs assez mal avec ses collègues...»

-«Et pourtant aucun policier ne se souvient de lui» intervint Wallander. «C'est louche. Personnellement, je n'oublie jamais ce genre de personne.»

-«Je sais. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'ils ont menti.»

-«Quel intérêt ?» murmura Nyberg, le légiste. «On ment pour préserver parfois la réputation de quelqu'un, mais si ce type n'était pas apprécié, alors la manœuvre n'était pas utile...»

-«On leur a ordonné de se taire» réalisa Wallander, les yeux brillants. «J'ai raison ?»

Le sourire d'Anne-Brit répondit à sa question immédiatement. C'était à cette conclusion qu'elle était elle même parvenue, et avait donc continuer à fouiner en ce sens. Elle fit passer une seconde feuille dans l'assistance.

-«Mon ami procureur m'a parlé de l'enquête où il a rencontré Wolfson. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était tenu de garder secret les détails, mais m'a tout de même révélé que la police avait dû travailler en collaboration avec une organisation de contre-espionnage appelée SHIELD. Il ne serait pas étonnant que Wolfson ait été en réalité un membre infiltré de cette agence.»

-«Ce qui expliquerait comment il a pu si facilement disparaître de la circulation comme de nos bases de données» soupira Magnus. «Un espion mêlé à un meurtre tournant autour d'un artefact quasi mythologique volé par les nazis... j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans le scénario du prochain Indiana Jones, pas vous ?»

La remarque détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère jusque là électrique, et même Wallander (miracle !) s'autorisa un bref rire. On ne pouvait nier que la situation prenait un tour totalement inattendu. De mémoire d'homme, jamais Ystad n'avait été confrontée à ce genre de délicate affaire, et il fallait bien dire que par conséquent, personne n'avait une formation suffisante pour bien comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants. Mais la curiosité de chacun était si grande que personne n'eut l'idée de reculer devant la montagne à gravir...

-«Bon, je suppose donc qu'on doit se concentrer sur ce fameux SHIELD» reprit Kurt. «Qui était le chef de la police de Malmö à l'époque des faits ? On pourrait avoir de précieux renseignements en l'interrogeant.»

-«Malheureusement ça ne sera pas possible, il est mort il y a quatre ans» regretta Anne-Brit. «Il s'agissait du commissaire Olafsson, quoique l'homme n'a pas occupé cette fonction très longtemps semble t-il.»

-«Olafsson ?» balbutia Magnus, soudain très pâle. «Nils Olafsson ?»

-«Celui là même. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?»

Toutes les têtes de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers le jeune inspecteur d'un seul et même mouvement. L'enchaînement de coïncidences devenait décidément très étrange : qu'il ait connu le terme Tesseract avant même de le lire était déjà inhabituel en soi, mais le fait que Nils ait fréquenté leur principal suspect était encore plus déstabilisant. Le vieil homme lui avait raconté certaines de ses enquêtes, mais s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à quelqu'un du contre-espionnage. En fait, Nils ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il avait occupé un jour la fonction de commissaire...

-«Nils Olafsson était un de mes plus proches amis» finit-il par expliquer, troublé. «C'est même lui qui m'a donné envie de m'enrôler dans les forces de police.»

-«Vous vous êtes rencontrés quand ? Et il t'a déjà parlé de cette affaire ?» demanda Wallander.

-«On s'est connu il y a sept ans. Pour ta seconde question, malheureusement la réponse est non. Il m'a raconté beaucoup de ses aventures, mais pas celle là. Ceci étant, j'ai hérité de ses dossiers à sa mort, peut-être subsiste t-il encore quelques informations...»

-«C'est vraiment curieux...» intervient Anne-Brit, les sourcils froncés. «Vous vous êtes connus il y a 7 ans, tu es certain ?»

-«Et bien oui... je sais encore compter»

-«Le rapport d’hôpital d'Erik Wolfson / Kjell Eklund date de la même époque. Du 23 Avril 2005 pour être précise, ça te dit quelque chose ?»

Ce fut comme si on venait de couper l'arrivée d'oxygène dans la pièce.

Magnus resta immobile la bouche grande ouverte, incapable d'articuler un seul mot malgré son éloquence naturelle. Il connaissait cette date par cœur, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était ce jour là que Nils l'avait retrouvé inconscient et brisé, abandonné dans un champ humide. C'était la coïncidence de trop, et se mit à trembler subitement, comme s'il avait été plongé dans un bain d'eau glacée. Il fallut le contact sur son épaule de la main rassurante d'Anne-Brit pour le faire revenir totalement à ses sens, mais cela n'atténua pas le terrible sentiment de désespérance qui s'était emparé de lui.

-«Magnus... si tu nous cache quelque chose d'important, il faut que tu nous le dises» murmura l'inspectrice avec douceur. «Cette affaire est un sac de nœud improbable, chaque information est vitale aussi... étrange puisse-telle être.»

Il savait qu'elle avait raison en son for intérieur, tout comme il savait qu'il en était arrivé à un stade auquel il ne pouvait plus reculer. Mais à présent qu'il venait d'avoir la preuve que son histoire personnelle était bel et bien liée à leur enquête, il se sentait terrifié. Il voulait savoir qui il avait pu être avant ses pertes de mémoire, vraiment il désirait cela presque plus que tout, mais il doutait que l'histoire qu'il allait découvrir serait à son goût, vu les circonstances.

Un mensonge ne serait-il pas préférable à la vérité finalement ? Cela faisait sept ans qu'il vivait comme ça, de façon assez satisfaisante au final... ne pouvait-il vraiment pas continuer ainsi ?

-«Magnus.... tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance. Personne n'est là pour te juger.»

-«Je sais.» déglutit avec difficulté le jeune homme. «Mais ça reste difficile...»

-«Ce le sera encore plus si tu gardes tout pour toi» remarqua Wallander. «Les secrets ne sont bon pour personne.»

Magnus eut du mal à réprimer un petit ricanement triste. Kurt était un peu le spécialiste en matière de secret, et il était vrai qu'on voyait très clairement combien ça pouvait lui dévorer l'existence.

Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Et puis au stade où il en était, de toute façon, ses collègues finiraient bien par découvrir ce qu'il leur cachait. Ils n'auraient besoin que d'une petite heure, le temps de parcourir son dossier en profondeur. Alors à quoi bon ?

-«Magnus Martinsson n'est pas mon vrai nom» avoua t-il finalement, la mine sombre. «Je ne connais pas ma véritable identité, en réalité. J'ai eu un accident très grave il y a sept ans, et quand je me suis réveillé à l’hôpital de Malmö, j'avais absolument tout oublié de ma vie d'avant. Le policier qui m'a trouvé agonisant dans un champ était Nils Olafsson... et c'était le 23 Avril 2005».

-«Personne ne t'as recherché... ?» Anne-Brit vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en disant ses mots, pour lui caresser les mains en signe de réconfort. «On ne t'as pas trouvé de parents, d'amis ?»

-«Non, apparemment je ne manque à personne. Cette situation est merveilleuse vous ne trouvez pas ? Récapitulons : nous avons une enquête pour meurtre et vol d'un anneau soi-disant magique, avec comme principal suspect un homme, probablement membre d'une agence de contre-espionnage, qui a très étrangement connu mon mentor, et a comme par hasard été blessé par balle le jour où j'ai été retrouvé à moitié mort dans un vieux tas de boue. Pincez-moi, que je me réveille...»

-«A la différence que cet homme a été admis à Ystad, pas à Malmö» remarqua Wallander. «Ceci étant, il a très bien pu avoir été blessé à Malmö mais s'être déplacé jusqu'ici pour se faire soigner, afin de troubler un peu les pistes. Tu penses que cet homme a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui t'es arrivé ?»

-«Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. En tous cas on ne peut pas ignorer ce lien.»

-«Alors il va nous falloir opérer en deux temps. D'abord, essayons d'avoir un peu plus de renseignements sur ce SHIELD, avant de les contacter. Ensuite, il faudra fouiller dans les dossiers de ton mentor, afin de voir s'il aurait consigné des informations importantes sur Wolfson.»

-«Ils sont chez moi, je les rapporterai demain. Est-ce que je peux... ?

Il laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à la porte de son bureau pour faire discrètement comprendre à tous qu'il ne voulait plus participer à la conversation, et ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement quand la permission de se retirer lui fut accordée. Son répit fut, hélas, d'une courte durée, car ses collègues décidèrent peu après qu'ils n'avaient plus d'informations à s'échanger, et Wallander (damné soit cet homme!) ne put bien évidemment pas s'empêcher de venir le rejoindre, avec sur son visage cette expression si personnelle qui mélangeait à la fois étonnement, colère et désabusement. C'était normalement quelque chose qu'il réservait aux victimes qu'il écoutait, et Magnus s'en sentit aussitôt piqué au nez.

Il n'avait pas raconté son histoire pour se faire plaindre ou remontré. Il n'était pas un pleurnichard incapable d'aller de l'avant dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de la condescendance de ses collègues, et surtout, _surtout_ pas celle de Kurt.

-«Pourquoi tu as gardé ça secret durant si longtemps ?» demanda l'inspecteur tout se plantant face à lui. «Nous aurions tous aimé savoir...»

-«Pourquoi ? En quoi ça vous regardait ? Tout le monde a ses secrets dans sa vie. C'est à peine si nous discutons entre nous de notre vie privée, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais un jour m'exclamer «au fait, je dois vous dire quelque chose, je ne me souviens que de sept ans de ma vie, et tout ce que vous connaissez de moi pourrait très bien ne rien avoir de commun avec la personne que j'ai pu être avant» ? Vraiment...»

-«Nous aurions peut-être pu aider ! Quelqu'un doit forcément te rechercher quelque part, il aurait suffit...»

-«Non Kurt, tout le monde n'a pas une famille et des amis qui sont là pour se soucier d'eux, tu le sais très bien. Combien de corps non-identifiés retrouvons nous chaque année ? Je sais, c'est triste comme situation, mais comme je l'ai déjà indiqué, je ne manque à personne.»

-«On manque toujours à quelqu'un, même quand on est aussi pénible que toi. C'est juste que les bonnes personnes n'ont pas été contactées à ce jour...»

-«Pourquoi tu te soucies autant de ça de toute façon ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre enquête, du moins pour l'instant. Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir ce que Kjell Eklund a fait, pas si quelqu'un est en train de me chercher. Le reste ne concerne que moi.»

-«Si tu le dis...» et sur ces mots, l'inspecteur se décida enfin à quitter la pièce.

Ce ne fut que quand il réalisa que Wallander était parti sans chercher à gagner absolument leur petite bataille orale que Magnus commença à se dire que son supérieur n'était en réalité peut être pas venu le voir pour le réprimander. Sa colère se mua de fait assez rapidement en étonnement, puis en une étrange chaleur qui lui enserra la cage thoracique de façon à la fois très réconfortante et désagréable. Magnus travaillait certes s’arrache pied pour obtenir de lui une certaine reconnaissance de son travail, mais de là à ce que Kurt en vienne à se sentir _concerné_ par ce qu'il ressentait...

Une brève bouffée de nostalgie souffla sur lui, et les mots _«Non, Loki»_ tintèrent à son oreille avec la violence d'un coup de poing.

Cette fois, cependant, il parvint à les ignorer aisément.

***

Nick Fury ne décrocha pas son téléphone de suite.

Bien que la sonnerie stridente avait le don de transformer un agent lambda en un champion du cent mètres juste pour pouvoir la faire cesser, le directeur du SHIELD aimait laisser un petit temps d'angoisse à son interlocuteur en lui laissant croire qu'il ne parviendrait peut-être pas à le joindre. C'était une technique que peu de gens connaissaient, mais qui se révélait extraordinairement efficace quand on désirait prendre immédiatement la main sur une conversation téléphonique. Sacrifier l'intégrité de ses tympans durant trente petites secondes semblait être un prix bien mince à payer pour profiter d'un tel avantage.

Après un temps qui sembla proche de l'éternité à la malheureuse secrétaire assise face à lui, il se décida à se saisir du combiné. Un soupir soulagé accueillit cette décision de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 _-«Nickolas ?»_ marmonna un accent Suédois à couper au couteau. _«J'ai failli raccrocher !»_

-«Kjell. .. je n'attendais pas de nouvelle de ta part avant deux jours. La mission se passe t-elle comme prévue ?»

_-«Non. Je suis dans le pétrin. J'ai été obligé de m'effacer des bases suédoises.»_

Fury fronça les sourcils. Ses agents s'effaçaient de la sorte assez régulièrement, mais seulement en cas de coup dur, quand ils prenaient part à des missions dangereuses. Celle qu'il avait confié à Kjell, bien que de très haute importance, n'avait absolument pas été classée comme étant délicate.

-«Résume moi la situation ?»

_-«Rydeberg a été assassiné chez moi, et l'anneau qu'il devait me présenter a été volé. La police a commencé à s'intéresser de près à mon cas, j'ai donc préféré prendre les devants en évacuant.»_

-«Fâcheux contretemps» soupira Fury. «Mais bon, on savait bien que plusieurs personnes étaient déjà sur le coup. Dommage pour Rydeberg...»

_-«Ça oui, tu l'as dit. Ceci étant, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Tu te souviens de Nils Olafsson ?»_

-«Oui bien sûr, c'était un infiltré...mort il y a quatre ans si je me souviens bien.»

_-«Il y a sept ans, Olafsson et moi étions en mission en Suède quand une vague énergétique similaire à celle ressentie au Nouveau-Mexique trois ans auparavant a éclaté au-dessus de Malmö En cherchant dans les environs de cette zone, nous avons retrouvé un homme dans un état absolument épouvantable, mais vivant.»_

-«Je sais tout ça. Des agents ont été envoyés à l'époque pour se fondre parmi ses médecins et vérifier s'il ne venait pas du même monde que Thor Odinson, notre visiteur du Nouveau-Mexique. Mais toutes les analyses ont prouvé qu'il était humain, nous avons donc supposé que sa présence sur les lieux n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence et que la vague énergétique n'avait amené personne avec elle.»

_-«Olafsson n'a jamais été de cet avis. Il a même démissionné pour pouvoir garder un œil sur ce garçon. Enfin bref, il a fait son bonhomme de chemin depuis. Il est entré dans les forces de police, et il fait même parti de la brigade qui enquête à mon sujet. Il a fait une sorte de... malaise quand il m'a interrogé. Figure toi qu'il a nommé le Tesseract dans son délire, sans même savoir ce que c'était.»_

-«Vraiment ? Il a dit d'autres choses ?»

_-«Rien d'intéressant non. Mais je crois que ça prouve qu'il est loin d'être un individu lambda. Ce garçon est étrange Nick. Que je croise à nouveau sa route alors que l'anneau a été dérobé...»_

-«Je vois. Je prendrai les précautions qui s'imposent. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Kjell, tu peux raccrocher à présent»

_-«J'ai juste une dernière question à te poser avant ça.»_

-«Fais donc ?»

_-«Comment se comporte le Tesseract en ce moment ? Vous arrivez à le contenir ?»_

-«Difficilement à vrai dire. Le Docteur Selvig travaille à un moyen de le désactiver, mais pour le moment ce n'est as très concluant. On sait qu'il a envoyé une vague énergétique on ne sait trop où voici quelques jours, mais à part ça c'est difficile de comprendre son... «comportement». Ce fichu cube a ses humeurs.»

_-«Je vois. Bon courage alors, tente de ne pas détruire cette planète, ce serait gentil de ta part.»_

-«J'y penserai. Au revoir, Kjell.»

La ligne devint muette, et le directeur du SHIELD raccrocha calmement le combiné, comme s'il venait d'avoir la discussion la plus classique et ennuyeuse du monde.

Nick Fury avait vu assez de choses étranges dans sa carrière pour ne pas paniquer dès qu'une mission commençait à montrer des signes inquiétants. Il avait la chance d'être à la tête d'une agence qui employait des gens extrêmement compétents, et savait parfaitement distribuer ses forces pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait en temps voulu.

Sa secrétaire leva les yeux sur lui et posa les doigts sur la tablette tactile qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Ils formaient presque un vieux couple depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et c'était bien agréable de ne pas avoir à tout lui expliquer à chaque seconde.

-«Contactez Barton, Coulson et Selvig. Dîtes leur de se rendre sur l'Helicarrier dans six heures, un jet à destination de Stockholm les y attendra, avec leur ordre de mission.»

-«Bien Directeur.»

La jeune femme commença à tapoter ses instructions sur l'écran, quand Nick l'interrompit soudainement, après un bref temps de réflexion.

-«Attendez. Rajoutez quelqu'un de plus à la liste.»

-«Très bien Directeur. Qui donc ?»

Fury se retourna vers la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les cieux de l'Océan Pacifique, au-dessus duquel d'Hellicarrier stationnait actuellement, caché à la vue des rares bateaux grâce aux panneaux réflecteurs dont il était recouvert.

-«Ajoutez Jane Foster. Une astrophysicienne de plus ne sera pas de trop.» 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_L'atmosphère était atrocement glaciale._

_Il était, cependant, plutôt satisfait que tel soit le cas. Le froid qui s'insinuait sous la porte de sa cellule minable et crasseuse était une véritable bénédiction pour son corps malmené, puisqu'il anesthésiait jusqu'aux plus cruelles marques du fouet qui lui striaient la peau._

_Quelqu'un racla contre le fer de la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit très doucement, en grinçant sur ses gongs. La Créature se faufila tel un serpent glissant dans la faille d'un mur, et vint se poster face à lui. Elle était hideuse, quoique davantage semblable à un humanoïde que celles qui s'occupaient de le torturer depuis des mois. Sa peau grise et gluante luisait très légèrement à la lueur des torches bleuâtres qui brûlaient au dehors, et son visage décharné, dont seule la partie inférieure était visible, était agité de monstrueux tics._

_Elle saisit sa mâchoire de ses mains dégoûtantes et le força à la regarder. Une brusque envie de vomir le prit aussitôt, mais il n'avait de toute façon rien dans l'estomac..._

_-«Le Maître veut te voir» groûla t-elle avec haine._ _«Debout. Et vite.»_

_Il obtempéra, bien que difficilement. La Créature n'avait pas besoin de mots pour faire comprendre ce qu'elle ferait en cas de refus, et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter de nouvelles tortures. Elle le guida le long d'un large corridor de pierre, gardé par quelques monstruosités reptiliennes. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre leur langage, contrairement à celui de La Créature. Ils communiquaient en claquant des mâchoires et par de courts stridulements sordides. Avec le temps, il était néanmoins parvenu à reconnaître quand on parlait de lui : il était désigné par un crissement suraigu bien particulier suivit d'un raclement de dent très court._

_C'étaient précisément ces bruits là qu'il entendait en cet instant, et pour ne rien arranger, les gardes semblaient très joyeux. Généralement, l'association de son nom à ce ton amusé ne voulait rien dire de bon pour lui..._

_Ils finirent par arriver devant une immense porte, que la Créature ouvrit doucement. Elle le força ensuite à baisser la tête, et ils s'avancèrent sur ce qui était autrefois un tapis d'apparat, semblable à ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans la plupart des royaumes d'Yggdrasil. Au bout de la pièce se tenait un trône sinistre, taillé dans une pierre d'un noir profond et brillant. La personne qui y était installée semblait très imposante, mais avec le regard ainsi baissé, il lui était impossible de l'identifier clairement._

_-«Relève la tête, Jotun.» ordonna finalement une voix très grave et profonde._

_Il obéit avec prudence. L'apparence de son interlocuteur le surprit, de façon positive. Bien qu'assez effrayant, l'homme n'était pas aussi monstrueux que La Créature ou que les gardes. Il était de très haute taille, sa peau était dans les tons bleu-violet, et ses yeux brillants tiraient presque sur le rouge. L'armure doré dont il était vêtu semblait hors de propos dans un monde aussi sombre, mais lui conférait en même temps une incontestable aura._

_-«Enlève donc ses fers à notre invité, L'Autre» reprit l'homme en s'adressant à La Créature. «Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite un des plus puissants sorciers des Neuf Royaumes»_

_La Créature -l'Autre, donc- baissa la tête en signe de totale soumission et s'empressa de s'exécuter. Les menottes tombèrent au sol, dévoilant des poignets meurtris et débarrassés de leur chair sur une importante partie. L'homme sur le trône claqua des doigts, et un garde s'avança instantanément avec une jarre d'onguent entre les griffes. A peine ses blessures étaient-elles enduites du mélange qu'il sentit la douleur s'évanouir, si bien qu'il ne parvint à contenir un petit gémissement soulagé._

_-«Bien. Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer nos petites affaires. Mais avant je vais me présenter, je manque décidément à tous mes devoirs.»_

_L'homme grimaça, dévoilant une parfaite rangée de dents blanches. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sut que sa première impression n'avait pas été la bonne. L'individu qu'il avait face à lui était peut-être presque normal en apparence, mais il était, sous sa carapace, plus monstrueux encore que la Créature. Le... rictus qui était dessiné sur ses lèvres épaisses ne pouvait être celui d'un homme sain d'esprit, il en était certain, et promettait des souffrances encore pire que celles qu'il avait dû subir jusqu'à présent._

_-«Mon nom est Thanos, Seigneur des Chitauris. Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre, petit Prince...»_

Le cri d'effroi que poussa Magnus Martinsson en s'éveillant fut tel qu'il en alerta sa voisine, bien qu'endormi dix mètres plus loin. Cependant, quand celle ci vint toquer à sa porte afin de vérifier que rien ne lui était arrivé, elle ne trouva qu'un Inspecteur de police certes fatigué, mais qui ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir laissé s'échapper un tel hurlement. Ni même d'avoir rêvé.

* * *

-«Vous avez senti ça ?»

Nicholas Fury hocha la tête d'un air grave. Bien que moins sensible aux ondes énergétiques que les scientifiques qui l'entouraient, il avait parfaitement ressenti la légère onde de choc que le Tesseract venait de libérer. Le cube, enfermé dans un container créée plusieurs décennies plus tôt par Howard Stark, brillait d'une lumière bleue si vive qu'il craignit, l'espace de quelques secondes, que la fixer trop longtemps finirait par le rendre aveugle. La plupart des hommes qui s'affairaient autour portaient d'ailleurs des lunettes de laboratoire sur le nez afin de s'en protéger.

-«Nous avons les premiers relevés !» s'écria une femme depuis l'autre bout du hangar où il se trouvaient, enterrés profondément sous l'une des nombreuses bases américaines du SHIELD. «L'onde de choc a duré très précisément 0.4 secondes, et a débuté à 21H03, heure de la côte Ouest.»

-«Bien. Notez cela dans les registres, comme d'habitude...»

-«Si je puis me permettre, monsieur...» intervint une nouvelle voix. «Je crois avoir trouvé une constante dans les pics énergétiques qui secouent le Tesseract.»

Le colonel pivota sur lui-même, peu surpris de constater que la remarque venait du Docteur Henry «Hank» Pym, un de leur plus brillants chimistes mais aussi un des super-héros les plus surveillés du continent. Pym trottina jusqu'à lui en brandissant son carnet de notes, puis lui fourra sous le nez pour lui montrer quelques chiffres.

-«Regardez. Ces dernières semaines, on compte une dizaine de pics, d'intensité très différente. Ils se produisent cependant toujours dans la même tranche horaire, à deux heures près. Nous sommes toujours entre 20 heures et 22 heures.»

-«Et qu'en déduisez-vous ?»

-«Rien pour le moment, mais ce mystère mérite d'être creusé. Il faudrait faire venir des rapports d'un peu partout pour voir si de telles variations existent sur d'autres registres dans la même tranche horaire. On trouverait peut-être un lien avec quelque chose. C'est de toute façon la seule piste que l'on a, autant l'exploiter...»

-«Hm... je mettrais quelques agents sur le coup alors. Merci, Hank»

Fury réajusta son manteau et sortit du hangar, la mine sombre. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas de suite qu'Hank le suivait, mais le scientifique se manifesta de toute façon en se raclant la gorge et en le ré-interpellant une fois certain que personne d'autre ne pouvait les entendre.

-«J'ai entendu dire que Banner se trouvait actuellement en Inde, c'est vrai ?»

-«C'est vrai en effet, il est à Calcutta en ce moment. Pourquoi?»

-«Son expertise pourrait se révéler utile je pense. Banner est un spécialiste des rayons gamma, et j'ai comme l'impression que le Tesseract en dégage de façon épisodique. Bien sûr je n'ai pas les compétences pour faire une analyse très fine, mais Banner, lui...»

-«Il est très bien où il est pour le moment. Même si ça fait plus d'un an que Hulk ne s'est pas manifesté, j'aime autant ne pas risquer de l'avoir en train de foutre le bordel aux États-Unis»

-«Quand bien même Nick, tu ferais bien de t'intéresser à lui d'encore plus près. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je sais que le Tesseract a souvent eu des variations d'énergie depuis qu'on le possède, mais ça fait une petite décennie qu'on a clairement une aggravation du problème. Et ces dernières semaines tiennent de la folie pure. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas avoir Hulk dans les pattes, mais quand on voit la puissance que renferme le Tesseract, je me dis que c'est un moindre mal comparé à ce qui pourrait arriver si la situation échappait à notre contrôle.»

-«Je sais Hank, j'ai déjà pris les devants. Je reste cependant ferme sur cette position, pour l'instant, Banner est loin d'être ma priorité. Avec un peu de chance, Coulson et Barton devraient revenir de Suède avec des réponses à nos questions. En attendant, nous suivons notre cap initial.»

-«C'est toi le patron !»

La désinvolture dont faisait preuve le scientifique aurait énervé plus d'un militaire de la base, mais Fury connaissait assez bien ses hommes pour savoir comment se comporter face à eux, de façon à obtenir par la suite ce qu'il voulait. Avec Hank, il suffisait de donner l'impression que l'on prêtait une oreille attentive aux avis extérieurs, et de discuter familièrement. Satisfait, l'homme s'en alla d'ailleurs vaquer à ses occupations sans poser de questions supplémentaires, et il ne doutait pas que le sujet Banner ne reviendrait pas sur la table avant un moment...

Ceci étant, Hank avait raison sur un point : perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur le Tesseract serait une catastrophe sans précédent. Le cube renfermait une énergie telle que, selon certains de ses phycisiens, il pourrait alimenter la planète entière durant plusieurs siècles si seulement on parvenait à le dompter. Inutile, donc, d'imaginer quelle tête pourraient avoir les Etats-Unis après son passage s'il se décidait à leur exploser entre les doigts.

Le colonel soupira : si les intuitions d'Eklund étaient fondées, alors son salut lui viendrait peut-être de Suède. Sinon, il se verrait dans l'obligation de capituler, et de courir après le Hulk...

Par précaution, il jugea prudent de faire préparer une cellule spécialement conçue pour le contenir, au cas où...

* * *

Après que son traitement de texte ait inopinément effacé son compte-rendu pour la troisième fois en moins de deux heures, Magnus Martinsson décida, pour la première fois de sa carrière, de capituler devant son ordinateur.

Il laissa s'échapper un long gémissement d'agonie, puis s'effondra dramatiquement sur son clavier, tête la première. Il était si épuisé qu'il ne trouva même pas la force de tendre la main vers le combiné de son téléphone afin d'appeler à la rescousse un des experts du service informatique. Il ferma les yeux malgré lui, et expira lentement.

Il n'avait, une fois encore, quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. L'insomnie en elle-même n'aurait cependant pas été grave si elle n'avait pas été ponctuée de la visite nocturne de Mme Anderson, sa voisine, réveillée par ce qu'elle assurait être des hurlements qu'il aurait poussé alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir fait une telle chose. La pauvre femme avait été si bouleversée qu'elle était bien restée une heure avec lui avant d'accepter de le laisser tranquille.

Durant cette heure, elle avait essentiellement passé son temps à lui demander si tout se passait bien dans sa vie comme si elle avait craint qu'il finisse par se tirer une balle dans la tête dans la foulée. Et même si elle avait fini par le laisser tranquille, il ne doutait pas qu'il la retrouverait sur le pas de sa porte à peine la journée terminée, juste au cas où...

-«Magnus ? Y a des gens qui veulent te voir !»

L'inspecteur, qui ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte que Nyberg était entré dans son bureau, se redressa si brusquement qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Il s'excuser platement devant son collègue, tout en lui assurant que non, il ne dormait pas contrairement aux apparences, puis réajusta légèrement ses cheveux en attendant qu'on fasse rentrer ses visiteurs. Ceux si se manifestèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

L'homme qui vint lui serrer la main le premier était un cinquantenaire au visage engageant qui portait un costume noir comme la nuit. Il était accompagné de deux autres hommes -un plus âgé, au visage sombre, et un second un brin plus jeune, mais pas plus souriant.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour remarquer derrière eux la frêle silhouette d'une autre visiteuse, à savoir une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir loin de son âge. Son langage corporel laissait à penser qu'elle ne se sentait pas très à sa place, mais elle conservait néanmoins un visage neutre et déterminé. Elle était extrêmement belle, et avait des traits doux qui tranchaient avec ceux de ses compagnons, autrement plus durs.

-«Bien, mon collègue m'a dit que vous aviez des choses à me raconter, de quoi s'agit-il ?» finit-il par demander en leur désignant des sièges.

-« _Désolé_ » répondit en anglais le premier homme qu'il avait salué. « _Nous ne parlons pas le Suédois»_

Magnus fronça les sourcils, en reconnaissant l'accent de son interlocuteur. Américain, très profond mais néanmoins élégant. Ystad était une ville touristique, certes, mais les ressortissants américains restaient tout de même relativement rares. Il se plia néanmoins à cette demande, et ne manqua par l'air surpris qui s'inscrivit sur les visages en face de lui quand il le fit avec un accent absolument parfait, quoique plutôt anglais.

-«Vous venez de loin dites-moi. Qui êtes-vous ?»

-«Ah désolé, nous manquons à tous nos devoirs. Je m'appelle Philip Coulson. Les gentlemen qui m'accompagnent sont Clint Barton, et le Docteur Erik Selvig. Enfin, voici Mlle Jane Foster» dit Coulson en faisant s'avancer la jeune femme au premier rang. «Nous venons vous parler de Kjell Eklund»

Étrangement, Magnus n'en fut pas très étonné. Il alla abaisser les stores de ses fenêtres pour indiquer à ses collègues de ne pas les déranger, puis s'assit derrière son bureau. Il sortit machinalement de quoi écrire, avec une nonchalance feinte, ainsi que ses dossiers. Le nom typiquement suédois d'Erik Selvig ne lui avait pas échappé, mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise, aussi supposa t-il qu'il était peut-être issu de l'immigration. Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de s'interroger davantage.

-«Nous sommes tous membres du Bureau Stratégie Habilité Intervention Exécution Logistique Défensif, ou SHIELD en plus court» reprit Coulson. «Peut-être connaissez-vous de nom ?»

-«Un peu plus que de nom même, bien que vos dossiers soient particulièrement difficiles d'accès» répondit calmement Magnus. «Eklund est un de vos agents, ai-je raison ?»

-«Tout à fait, il est un de nos… permanents basés en Suède. Ou plutôt l'était. Vu les événements il est clair que nous allons le changer d'affectation.»

-«Et je suppose que vous allez me demander de gentiment renoncer à enquêter sur lui en échange de l'assurance de ne plus le voir dans les rues d'Ystad ? Votre agent a peut-être commis un meurtre, monsieur Coulson. Et sa fuite vers l'étranger ne plaide pas en sa faveur.»

-« Je sais. C'est pour cela que mon patron m'a envoyé ici. Eklund n'est pas l'homme que vous recherchez. Et comme je sais que mes seuls mots ne vont pas vous convaincre, je vous ai apporté quelque chose.»

Ce disant, il posa sur le bureau une chemise en carton. Magnus l'ouvrit et parcourut rapidement les quelques feuilles et photos qui s'y nichaient. L'homme prénommé Clint Barton pris la parole, révélant une voix rocailleuse et cynique qui collait assez bien à son physique.

-«Eklund avait invité Rydeberg chez lui sous l'ordre du SHIELD, pour examiner l'anneau qui a été volé Son rôle, grosso merdo, était de surveiller tous les objets de ce type qui pouvait transiter en Suède. C'est pour cet anneau que Rydeberg a été assassiné, mais pas par Kjell. Plusieurs personnes lorgnaient dessus, dont des membres de l'HYDRA. On pense que ce sont eux qui ont fait le coup. C'est bien leur genre.»

L'HYDRA. Magnus connaissait assez peu cette organisation, mais Coulson avait eu la bonté d'inclure un petit topo dans le dossier. Il fallait avouer qu'en ce qui concernait les associations de super-héros ou de super-vilains, la Suède avait un train de retard sur le reste du monde. Seuls quelques mutants y résidaient, et ces derniers restaient extrêmement discrets. Environ trois mille d'entre eux étaient officiellement fichés, mais Magnus soupçonnait qu'ils étaient en réalité dix à vingt fois plus nombreux. La grande majorité était probablement composée de gens comme lui, possédant des capacités innées clairement surhumaines, mais bien décidés à les dissimuler au mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il admirait le système américain, beaucoup plus tolérant sur la question. Il avait certes ses failles, mais au moins il avait permis la création de structures spécialisées qui avaient pu apporter un important soutien à toute une génération de mutants désabusés. De tels établissements manquaient cruellement ici...

Il reprit sa lecture, et apprit que l'HYDRA était une organisation fasciste et scientifique autrefois dirigée par Johann Schmidt, l'homme qui avait retrouvé le Tesseract durant la seconde guerre selon le livre de Kjell Eklund. Le Tesseract avait ensuite disparu avec lui vers la fin du conflit, mais les chefs qui s'étaient succèdés à la tête de l'organisation n'avaient pas pour autant perdu leur envie de le posséder pour de bon. Quand l'HYDRA avait appris que Peter Rydeberg avait mis la main sur l'anneau d'Odin, elle avait naturellement envoyé ses meilleurs agents pour tenter de s'en emparer. D'abord par voie officielle, en tentant de le racheter à Rydeberg, puis en essayant des méthodes bien plus expéditives. La façon dont Rydeberg avait été assassiné correspondait par ailleurs à la méthode préférée des assassins de l'organisation – rapide, relativement propre, et sans risque.

-«C'est en fait le SHIELD qui possède le Tesseract actuellement, grâce à Howard Stark qui l'a retrouvé à la fin de la guerre» précisa Coulon. «Celui ci est loin de n'être qu'une relique du passé, c'est un artefact qui possède une énergie réellement destructive et dont nous voulons être certain qu'elle ne se trouve pas entre de mauvaises mains. Cette logique s'applique à l'anneau également, vous vous en doutez.»

-«Donc le rôle d'Eklund était de le voler à Rydeberg...»

-«Exactement. L'herbe nous a dramatiquement été coupée sous le pied. Eklund était notre principal agent Suédois, mais à présent que l'HYDRA l'a identifié, il n'était pas sage pour lui de rester ici plus longtemps, d'où sa fuite précipitée.»

Magnus resta silencieux un long moment, au point que Couslon se sentit obligé de lui demander s'il avait bien tout compris à leur conversation, bien que sa maîtrise impeccable de l'anglais rendait tout malentendu plus qu'improbable. Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et expliqua ses réserves. Il ne contestait pas la solidité du rapport qui venait de lui être remis, car les faits rapportés semblaient totalement logiques et vérifiables. Plus important encore, celui ci expliquait toutes les incohérences qu'il avait décelé dans le comportement d'Eklund. Mais il ne comprenait néanmoins pas pourquoi le SHIELD avait jugé bon de faire se déplacer autant de monde pour le lui expliquer. Une organisation qui avait les capacités de faire s'infiltrer des agents de façon aussi efficace et d'effacer la vie de ses derniers des bases de données de n'importe quel pays n'avait sûrement pas besoin de se justifier devant les forces de police d'une petite ville. Eklund n'était plus en Suède, et comme ils n'avaient aucune preuve tangible contre lui, ils n'auraient pu l'inquiéter de quelque façon que ce fut.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi révéler le mécanisme d'une opération jusque là tenue secrète ? Pourquoi parler de tout ceci à un inspecteur aussi insignifiant que lui ?

Il se posait également une seconde question, mais choisit de ne pas l'exprimer à haute voix. Quel rapport entre son hospitalisation à Malmö sept ans auparavant, et cette d'Erik Wolfson/Kjell Eklund à Ystad à la même date ? Il sentait qu'il devait y avoir un lien entre les deux événements, même ténu. Mais même en supposant que ses visiteurs du SHIELD connaissaient la réponse, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils se décident à la lui révéler, ou alors ils l'auraient fait au début de leur échange, pour éveiller sa curiosité directement. Ils n'étaient pas totalement honnêtes avec lui, il le réalisait parfaitement, mais étant donné qu'il ne l'était pas non plus avec eux, ça ne le dérangeait pas énormément. Tôt ou tard, il finirait bien par obtenir les réponses qu'il désirait, mais en attendant il fallait qu'il joue finement...

-«Vos interrogations sont légitimes» finit par lâcher Coulson. «Nous aurions pu continuer notre recherche de l'anneau de façon discrète oui, mais comme nous n'avons plus d'agents infiltrés, nous aurions dû solliciter des intervenants extérieurs. Cela aurait largement compliqué notre tâche, surtout dans un pays qui est étranger à 99% de nos effectifs. Nous avons donc pensé que le mieux était encore de s'associer aux forces locales qui, elles, connaissent parfaitement le terrain. Eklund s'est empressé de nous spécifier votre nom, parce qu'il vous sentait disons... particulièrement sensible à l'affaire. Il paraît même que vous connaissiez le mot Tesseract avant même qu'il ne vous le cite ?»

-«Oh, c'était hélas un malentendu j'en ai bien peur, j'ai dû le lire au-dessus de son épaule quand il nous a montré son livre sur le sujet, rien de plus. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être intéressé par tout cela, en effet.»

Coulson et Barton esquissèrent en même temps un petit sourire. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Magnus pour comprendre que les deux hommes venaient d'identifier son mensonge, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il les scruta, au contraire, de ses yeux brillants, comme pour les défier. _Moi aussi je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose_ leur disait-il à travers son regard. _Comme ça au moins, vous savez que je n'abattrai pas mes cartes tant que vous ne m'aurez pas montré les vôtres._

-«Vous seriez donc prêt à collaborer avec nous ?» demanda Coulson, avec ce ton si faussement doux qui le caractérisait tant. «En retrouvant l'anneau, nous retrouvons également l'assassin que vous poursuivez, c'est donnant donnant.»

Magnus ne manqua pas le sous-entendu derrière la formule, et s'autorisa à son tour un sourire de façade.

-«Je n'ai rien contre d'un point de vue personnel. Mais c'est l'Inspecteur Kurt Wallander qui est en charge de l'enquête, par conséquent c'est lui qu'il faut convaincre.»

-«Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes entièrement capable de le rallier à cette cause... vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de très doué avec les mots, Inspecteur Martinsson.»

-«Et je vous retourne le compliment, Monsieur Coulson.»

Coulson hocha la tête, puis se leva, signalant la fin de l'entretien. Il lui serra la main avec poigne, et lui tendit son numéro de téléphone portable, afin qu'il le contacte une fois Wallander informé. Barton fut le second à le saluer, suivi par Erik Selvig et Jane Foster, qui n'avaient au final pas prononcé un seul mot de toute la conversation. Magnus se demanda vaguement s'ils faisaient réellement parti du SHIELD eux aussi, contrairement à ce qu'avait prétendu Coulson, mais garda cette interrogation pour lui.

Il les regarda s'en aller depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, puis alla se rasseoir quelques instants devant son ordinateur, le temps de rassembler ses idées. Convaincre Kurt n'allait sûrement pas être facile, mais à présent qu'il tenait enfin une occasion en or de démêler le sac de nœud qu'était devenu leur enquête, il n'allait sûrement pas la lâcher. Même si cela signifiait accepter l'ingérence d'une organisation étrangère. Heureusement, il savait que Wallander n'était pas du genre à refuser de partager ses informations avec des gens de l'extérieur, du moins pas s'il trouvait les dites personnes compétentes. Mais il en serait très différent avec le reste de ses collègues, qui considéraient que la police n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, et n'avait sûrement pas besoin de l'aide d'étrangers au service...

Tant pis. Il ferait avec. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se retrouverait à plancher seul sur un problème.

Il resta encore quelques minutes immobile, puis se tapota les joues pour se donner du courage et effacer ces pensées négatives. Ce fut alors qu'il sortit, et se rendit directement au bureau de Kurt, gorgé d'un nouvel espoir.

* * *

Kurt avait fini par accepter. Non sans mal, mais il avait accepté.

Magnus était euphorique. Il s'était empressé d'informer Coulson, et ils avaient convenu de commencer leur enquête commune dès le lendemain. Autant dire qu'il s'était couché dans un tel état d'excitation une fois le soir venu qu'il n'avait guère profité de sa nuit. Cependant, cela voulait également dire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de cauchemarder non plus, alors il voyait la chose de façon extrêmement positive.

Il arriva au commissariat à sept heures du matin. La voiture du SHIELD n'était pas encore là, mais il eut la surprise de croiser Jane Foster dans le hall d'entrée quand il s'y présenta. Un agent lui expliqua qu'elle se trouvait ici depuis une bonne heure, mais il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle attendait, à cause de sa mauvaise maîtrise de l'anglais. Magnus le remercia, alla accueillir la jeune femme, puis lui proposa de lui offrir un café, ce qu'elle accepta.

Ils s'essayèrent sur un banc à l'extérieur, afin de profiter du soleil et d'être tranquilles. Jane Foster avait un profil très fin qui était parfaitement mis en valeur par la lumière mordorée du matin. Elle n'avait décidément pas grand chose de commun avec ses compagnons, beaucoup plus sombres et tristes. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit la bouche en premier, tout en réajustant derrière son oreille une longue mèche de cheveux jusque là ballottée par le vent.

-«Mes collègues ont été retenus par une affaire de dernière minute» expliqua t-elle. «Ils n'arriveront que dans une heure ou deux. Je m'excuse pour ce contre-temps...cela arrive hélas assez souvent.»

-«Il n'y a pas de mal. Le temps de me renseigner pour savoir ce qui s'est passé durant la nuit et qui nous avons en cellule, nous n'aurions de toute façon pas commencé avant cette heure là.»

Il offrit à Jane son sourire le plus rassurant, mais celui qu'elle lui rendit lui paru assez hésitant. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, pour la mettre à l'aise. Des quatre agents du SHIELD, Jane semblait être la plus accessible -et de loin. Obtenir sa confiance ne serait sans doute pas trop difficile...

Et puis il n'était jamais désagréable de converser avec une belle femme.

-«Tes collègues sont assez... impressionnants» dit-il d'un ton rieur. «Ils mettent assez mal à l'aise, je crois que je n'avais jamais parlé l'anglais de façon aussi guindée qu'hier. Je n'aime pas trop cette langue. Trop formelle, trop polie. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te parle un peu plus familièrement ?»

-«Non bien sûr. A dire vrai, je préfère, c'est déjà assez aimable à toi de faire l'effort de parler notre langue. Tu la manies d'ailleurs extrêmement bien : tu as vécu en Angleterre ?»

-«Non, j'ai juste une bonne oreille. Et en Suède, l'anglais est comme une seconde langue pour une large part de la population. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car c'était un peu imprudent de votre part de venir sans traducteur.»

-«Erik est issu d'une famille Suédoise. Il aurait pu tenir ce rôle, mais Phil a préféré tenter la conversation en anglais, pour abolir l'intermédiaire.»

Magnus marqua son approbation d'un léger murmure, puis siffla une gorgée de café pour dissimuler la légère grimace qu'il avait aux lèvres. Comme il l'avait supposé la veille, Selvig était Suédois, et savait parler la langue. De prime abord, il pouvait donc raisonnablement penser que les agents du SHIELD s'étaient déplacés sans savoir s'il était capable de communiquer avec eux, et avaient donc prévu une solution de secours pour assurer la traduction. Or, c'était étrange. On ne se déplaçait pas dans un pays étranger pour interroger quelqu'un sans s'être informé un minimum sur la personne en question. Et il était clairement indiqué dans tous ses dossiers publics quel avait été son cursus universitaire. Bref, l'obtention de son diplôme en langue. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer ce fait, c'était impossible.

Selvig était là pour une autre raison, mais qui avait également attrait à la traduction. Sans doute le SHIELD désirait-il mener quelques interrogatoires ou lire quelques documents sans que la police d'Ystad en ait connaissance. Mais lesquels ? Ils avaient déjà révélé tant d'informations, qu'étaient-ils susceptibles de vouloir garder pour eux? C'était d'autant plus frustrant pour Magnus qu'il allait être en première ligne malgré lui, et allait donc fatalement récupérer quelques pots cassés dont il se serait bien passé...

Mais bon. Si c'était le prix à payer pour enfin espérer avoir une réponse à ses questions, alors il allait s'en acquitter sans piper mot. En apparence.

-«En tous cas, ce pays est surprenant !» reprit Jane, cette fois un peu plus joyeusement. «Je craignais que les étés étaient plus rudes que cela. Et Ystad est une charmante petite ville, très différente de New York. Tu es natif d'ici ?»

-«Non, je suis de Malmö» mentit-il à moitié. «C'est à environ 60 km au Nord, mais c'est également situé en bord de mer. Je ne suis ici que depuis environ trois ans, mais je m'y plais bien. Je suis encore un peu considéré comme le bleu du commissariat mais bon... je fais avec.»

-«Je comprends cette sensation !» le rire de Jane tintait extrêmement clair à l'oreille, et Magnus pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un son très agréable à entendre. «J'ai rejoins le SHIELD en qualité de consultante il y a cinq ans, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'hier à la façon dont mes collègues me traitent. Ils ont cette manie de supposer que je vais toujours me porter volontaire pour les tâches ingrates...»

-«Oh comme je te comprends. J'ai l'impression parfois que je suis le seul policier d'Ystad capable de décrocher un combiné de téléphone. Parfois, Kurt -mon supérieur- est assis juste à côté, et pourtant il se contente de me regarder tandis que ça sonne. Mais je me console en me disant qu'un jour, c'est moi qui aurait un jeune bleu à maltraiter de la sorte...»

Il ponctua ses mots d'un sourire faussement diabolique, et cela ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité de Jane. Ils continuèrent d'échanger sur leurs travails respectifs durant un bon moment, et le firent avec une proximité telle que des spectateurs extérieurs auraient sans doute pensé voir converser un couple de vieux amis s'ils étaient venus à croiser leur chemin. Toutes les bonnes choses ayant hélas une fin, Magnus finit par s'excuser afin d'aller tout de même vérifier ce qui s'était passé au commissariat durant la nuit, afin de ne pas être pris de court si Kurt avait la mauvaise idée de l'interroger sur le sujet.

A sa grande surprise, Jane Foster lui demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner, curieuse de voir comment pouvait fonctionner une brigade de police.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour accepter avec enthousiasme, toujours prêt à présenter la réalité de son métier à qui le voulait.

Tout en faisant visiter les bureaux, il se surprit à culpabiliser un peu en pensant au fait qu'il allait probablement devoir abuser de la gentillesse et de la naïveté de la jeune femme. Il avait apprécié leur échange, et ne dirait absolument pas non à d'autres conversations de ce type, à la fois drôles et intelligentes. C'était dommage de sacrifier ce qu'il sentait être une potentielle grande amitié naissante pour obtenir des informations...

Mais bon. C'était ainsi. Il avait signé en connaissance de cause.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, c'était que Jane avait exactement le même ressenti de son côté. Et sa culpabilité ne fit que croître quand elle reçut un SMS de Barton, qui disait, en des termes très brefs, ce qu'elle redoutait d'apprendre depuis le début.

_On est chez lui. Eklund avait raison, il est suspect._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée de l'attente, j'ai privilégié mon autre fanfiction niveau parution, vu qu'elle était en hiatus depuis un moment. Mais il est enfin arrivé !
> 
> J'en profite aussi pour faire un lexique des quelques mots scandinaves :
> 
> Thing :Assemblée des Hommes Libres chez les Vikings, où sont débattues les propositions de lois, et où elles sont également élues.
> 
> Seiðrman / Seiðrwoman : Le sorcier ou la sorcière, celui qui manie le Seiðr. Cette pratique est normalement réservée aux femmes, même si dans la mythologie, Odin la manie parfaitement (ce rôle échoie aussi à Loki dans les productions Marvel).

Jane remercia le majordome qui venait de lui apporter son repas, puis ferma doucement la porte de la chambre après son départ.

Elle leva la cloche afin d'en examiner le contenu. Aucun aliment n'était clairement identifiable, mais Erik, assis à table aux côtés de Coulson et Barton, lui assura que les spécialités qu'il avait commandé avaient un goût bien supérieur à leur apparence. Elle décida de lui faire confiance, et apporta le plat à table, en évitant de le poser là où se trouvaient les dossiers qu'ils étaient en train d'examiner.

-«Je suis affamé !» s'exclama Erik en se servant un peu de poisson. «Le Commissariat d'Ystad se trouve hélas à proximité des pires troquets qu'on peut trouver, j'ai cru que mon hot-dog de ce midi allait pourrir dans mes mains tant il était suspect. A se demander à quoi carburent les policiers...»

-«Pas besoin de se poser la question, il suffit de compter les bouteilles de Vodka mal planquées dans les bureaux» ricana Barton. «En tous cas la journée a été intéressante, même si on n'a absolument pas avancé sur le dossier Rydeberg. La matinée nous aura appris pas mal de trucs... et nous aura confirmé que notre inspecteur suédois ne vient pas de ce monde ci.»

Il tapota avec satisfaction une pile de papier en disant ces mots. Comme les policiers ne l'avaient guère quitté de la journée, Jane n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les lire. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à galoper derrière Martinsson, absorbant autant d'informations que possible. Couslon, Barton et Selvig étaient arrivés peu après dix heures, soit quelques minutes avant l'Inspecteur Wallander, mais n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui résumer leur matinée Ils avaient été entraînés en salle de réunion afin de rencontrer l'équipe de Wallander, et le reste de ce premier jour de travail commun avait oscillé entre échanges d'informations sans grande importance et découverte du fonctionnement de la police Suédoise.

Voyant l'air intriguée de sa collègue, Coulson lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de documents retrouvés chez l'inspecteur Martinsson. C'était en effet chez lui que les trois hommes avaient passé la matinée, profitant du fait qu'il était en poste au commissariat. Grâce à Erik, ils étaient parvenus à fouiller dans les dossiers que le jeune homme avait hérité de son gardien, Nils Olafsson. Si la grande majorité n'étaient que d'inintéressants compte-rendu de vieilles enquêtes, il y en avait néanmoins un qui avait capté leur attention. Olafsson y avait consigné toutes les observations qu'il avait pu faire concernant Magnus, et ce de leur rencontre à sa mort. Un sceau -jusque là intact- attestait du fait que ces notes n'avaient jamais été ouvertes. Ils s'en étaient donc intégralement emparées, puis avaient remplacé le dossier par une copie parfaite, scellée de la même façon, mais contenant des papiers différents. Ainsi, s'il prenait l'envie à Martinsson d'y jeter un œil (ce qui allait arriver bientôt, ils en étaient certains), il ne découvrirait que les informations qu'ils avaient choisi de lui laisser, et resterait donc ignorant du fait que son mentor avait, durant un temps, travaillé pour le SHIELD...

-«J'ai tout de même du mal à y croire» dit Jane une fois les explications terminées, tout en se servant ce qu'elle identifia comme étant des pommes de terre gratinées. «J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma journée avec Magnus, et il ne ressemble pas à un Asgardien. Il a des conversations modernes, brillantes et pleines d'esprit. Il vit également tout à fait en accord avec son environnement... Thor était bien plus en décalage. Il aurait été incapable de vivre seul sans se faire remarquer.»

-«Ouais, enfin tu as rencontré ce fameux Thor le jour même de son arrivé sur Terre non ?» répliqua Clint. «Ce type vit ici depuis sept ans. Et dans son dossier, Olafsson a bien précisé qu'à son arrivée à l'hôpital, il n'était guère qu'une coquille vide de souvenirs. Alors oui, rien ne prouve en effet qu'il soit un Asgardien. Cependant, quel humain pourrait bien survivre à une chute depuis le ciel, hm ? Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, en tous cas le vieux en était certain.»

Ce disant, Clint lui tendit une feuille sous le nez. Olafsson y avait consigné les relevés météorologiques de la région de Malmö datant du jour où il avait trouvé Magnus Martinsson. Ils faisaient état du déchaînement d'une tempête magnétique au-dessus de la région, tempête dont les caractéristiques étaient assez proches de celle qui s'était abattue sur le désert du Nouveau-Mexique le jour où Thor était lui même tombé des cieux. Mais proches ne signifiait pas identiques. Et surtout, personne ne savait avec certitude si Magnus Martinsson était réellement _tombé_ du haut des nuages. Oui, les blessures avec lesquelles on l'avait retrouvé pouvaient bien correspondre à ce genre de déplaisante expérience. Oui, l'absence de traces sur les lieux, et ce malgré la boue qui engluait les champs, laissait très fortement penser que le jeune homme n'avait pas été déposé là par des méthodes très conventionnelles. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour la persuader qu'il était un voyageur de l'espace comme Thor, quoiqu'en pensaient ses collègues. D'ailleurs, le SHIELD lui même avait mis cette option de côté durant des années...

Mais sans doute n'était-elle guère objective. En effet, même si dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière rencontre avec l'Asgardien, la blessure causée par son départ impromptu restait vive. Elle avait eu d'autres histoires d'amour, plus ou moins longues, mais Thor était resté dans un coin de son cœur, tel une flamme vacillante et endormie mais qui continue de tenir tête au vent. Elle n'était parvenue à surmonter sa peine qu'en se convaincant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais reprendre contact avec lui, mais si Magnus Martinsson s'avérait être un Asgardien lui aussi -ce qui prouverait que les routes entre la Terre et Asgard n'étaient pas totalement coupées- alors elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'espérer revoir Thor à nouveau.

C'était une douleur qu'elle refusait de s'infliger. Elle avait assez souffert comme ça. : Magnus ne _pouvait pas_ être un Asgardien. Il s'agissait forcément d'un enchaînement de coïncidences malheureuses. Au pire était-il bien un extraterrestre, mais d'une autre race et sans rapport de près ou de loin avec Thor. Elle ne considérerait l'hypothèse d'Olafsson que lorsqu'ils auraient des preuves solides sur lesquelles s'appuyer, et non un faisceau de conjonctures comme c'était actuellement le cas. Et ce même si le faisceau en question était solide...

-«Bah, de toute façon, comme on a installé des caméras chez notre cible, on pourra vite constater la solidité des observations d'Olafsson» reprit Clint. «D'ailleurs...»

L'archer abandonna son assiette et se pencha pour s'emparer d'une télécommande. Le grand écran plat fixé sur le mur de la pièce s'alluma, dévoilant l'intérieur de l'appartement du jeune policier. La caméra principale filmait le salon, mais Clint en avait installé d'autres dans la cuisine et la chambre à coucher, ainsi que des micros dans la salle de bain. Martinsson n'était visiblement pas encore rentré chez lui, mais ils savaient qu'il avait terminé son service depuis un quart d'heure, et qu'il n'allait donc pas tarder à se manifester.

-«Il a l'air de t'apprécier en tous cas» intervint soudainement Erik, en se tournant vers Jane. «Bien qu'il ait pris la peine de s'adresser à chacun d'entre nous aujourd'hui, il te considère très clairement comme son interlocutrice privilégiée. Ce serait bien que tu continues à exploiter ce lien, peut-être finira t-il par moins se méfier de nous. Tu as décidément toujours eu un don pour te lier d'amitié avec les gens...»

-«J'essayerai du mieux que je peux, mais ne comptez pas non plus sur moi pour lui raconter des mensonges qui pourraient mettre sa sécurité en jeu. Je sais que la mission dont nous sommes chargés est importante, et je sais aussi qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose d'étrange autour de ce garçon -même si je refuse de croire qu'il est Asgardien. Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien...»

-«Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, Jane. Sois juste toi-même, comme tu as été toi-même quand Thor est arrivé dans nos vies. Nous te demandons juste d'éviter de lui dire que nous enquêtons sur lui en parallèle de nos recherches communes sur HYDRA. Nous avons besoin des forces de police d'Ystad pour retrouver l'anneau d'Odin, il ne faudrait donc pas qu'un des responsables de l'enquête ait des raisons personnelles de se méfier de nous.»

-«Très bien. Dans ce cas...»

-«On se calme les deux !» intervint brusquement Clint. «Notre ami vient de rentrer chez lui, regardez !»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement en direction de l'écran, ce pour voir Magnus Martinsson retirer ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée, puis se diriger vers son salon.

C'est ainsi que tous purent constater que jeune homme n'était pas seul.

* * *

-«Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Thé ? Café ? Vodka, peut-être ?»

-«Une tasse de café serait bien. Merci.»

Magnus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et disparut dans la cuisine, laissant son visiteur seul dans le salon. C'était la première fois que Wallader venait ici, mais il aurait pu de suite identifier l'appartement comme étant celui de son collègue même si on ne lui avait rien dit. Magnus était quelqu'un d'extrêmement soigneux dans son désordre ce qui conférait à son bureau d'Ystad une ambiance extrêmement unique qu'on retrouvait très clairement ici. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux était le nombre important de livres, classés par thème dans trois grandes bibliothèques disposées le long des murs de la pièce. Wallander s'en approcha, et constata que les rayonnages comportaient assez peu de fictions récentes. La part belle était réservée aux encyclopédies, aux livres de mathématiques et aux grands classiques de la littérature suédoise. Quelques ouvrages étaient en anglais -ce qui ne l'étonna guère, puisqu'il savait que son collègue avait été diplômé dans cette discipline. Par réflexe, il s'empara d'un recueil de photographies et le feuilleta rapidement pour s'occuper les mains. Il découvrit alors qu'une seconde rangée de livres était dissimulée à l'arrière.

Il attrapa un de ces livres au hasard. Il s'agissait de Victor Hugo, en version française, et annotée de la main de Magnus à certains endroits. Il le posa sur la table basse, puis continua à piocher. Cervantes, Goethe, Dostoievski, Nagib Mahfouz... tous étaient en langue originale, et clairement enrichis de quelques observations de son collègue. En tout, il identifia près de quinze langues différentes, mais comme certains d'entre eux étaient écrits avec des alphabets exotiques, il supposa qu'il devait y en avoir bien plus.

Il était encore en train de s'étonner devant la bibliothèque quand Magnus revint avec deux tasses de café dans les mains. Le jeune homme resta un moment immobile, à le regarder avec une expression oscillant entre colère et lassitude. Puis il se décida à bouger, et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé après avoir tendu à Kurt sa boisson.

-«Je te savais doué en anglais» dit Wallander tout en remettant nonchalamment les livres en place. «Et je savais également que tu parlais parfaitement le Finnois. Mais de là à deviner que tu connais aussi le français, l'allemand, l'italien, l'espagnol ou encore l'arabe, pour ne citer que ces langues là... j'avoue être perplexe.»

-«Je te savais doué quand il s'agit d'enquêter sur un suspect. Mais de là à deviner que tu aimes également fouiller les affaires de tes collègues... là, c'est moi qui m'avoue perplexe.»

Wallander grinça légèrement des dents et rosit des joues. Il était trop fier pour reconnaître oralement le fait que ses actes étaient déplacés, mais ne s'en sentait néanmoins pas moins coupable. Heureusement pour lui, Magnus balaya rapidement cet écart de comportement, sans doute satisfait de constater que ses paroles avaient touché juste.

-«Je suis un mutant» expliqua le jeune homme en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son canapé. «Enfin, je suppose que je le suis, car je n'ai jamais retrouvé de signalement correspondant au mien dans le fichier officiel. En tous cas, je parle, comprends, et écris toutes les langues humaines. Bon, pour être précis, je n'ai pour l'instant été en contact qu'avec une soixantaine de langues différentes, mais ça s'est vérifié à chaque fois alors je suppose que ça doit être ainsi avec tout le reste. Tu comptes me dénoncer ?»

-«Non. Bien sûr que non...»

Wallander avait beau faire partie de la «vieille» génération, il ne partageait pas l'avis qu'avaient la très grande majorité de ses collègues sur les mutants. La plupart des policiers étaient extrêmement méfiants envers eux, considérant qu'ils étaient, avec les étrangers, les premiers responsables de la hausse des crimes violents en Suède. Quant on parlait des mutants Wallander, lui, pensait surtout aux gens comme Mira Kleyn, une ancienne camarade de classe de sa famille. Mira avait découvert son anormalité génétique à 13 ans, après avoir manqué de mettre le feu à son école par inadvertance. Il avait été présent sur les lieux quand l'accident était arrivé, et n'avait jamais oublié l'expression de pure horreur qui s'était dessiné sur les traits bien trop juvéniles de l'enfant quand elle avait compris ce qu'elle était.

Ses parents s'étaient résignés à quitter la Scanie après les événements, pour tenter d'offrir à leur fille un semblant de paix. Elle et Linda étaient néanmoins restées en contact, jusqu'à ce que Mira, incapable de gérer sa condition, finisse par se suicider quelques années plus tard. Il se souvenait avoir ressenti un choc terrible, qui l'avait fait se remémorer la propre tentative qu'avait faite Linda durant son adolescente. Dans quel monde vivait-il pour qu'une jeune fille ne puisse voir d'autres alternatives à son avenir que sa mort ? Le taux de suicide était déjà absurdement haut en Suède, mais il crevait littéralement le plafond chez les jeunes mutants. Il était inutile d'ajouter à cela le fardeau du délit de faciès...

-«Ça va ?» demanda soudain le jeune inspecteur, tout en sirotant son café. «Tu as l'air perdu.»

-«Nous travaillons ensemble depuis quatre ans.» dit Wallander en s'asseyant à son tour. «Je dois avouer que ça m'a déjà travaillé d'apprendre pour ton accident d'il y a sept ans, mais additionné à ça...»

-«Rassure-toi, il n'y a plus rien de cette envergure à apprendre sur moi. Enfin pas à ma connaissance. Le reste dort peut être dans les dossiers de Nils...»

Son regard vert acier glissa sur un meuble situé un peu à l'écart de la pièce, une vieille armoire d'archive qui devait dater des années soixante-dix. C'était pour ces dossiers que Wallander s'était déplacé, à vrai dire. Après la journée qu'il avait passé en compagnie du SHIELD, il avait ressenti un profond besoin de fouiller un peu plus dans le passé Nils Olafsson, l'homme qui reliait malgré lui l'organisation d'espionnage à Magnus. Le jeune inspecteur avait d'abord refusé au départ, expliquant qu'il voulait accomplir cette tâche seule. Mais Kurt n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et avait détecté dans l'œil de son subordonné une lueur de terreur qui brillait derrière son entêtement. Magnus avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, et il préférait autant ne pas le laisser seul, au cas où. Il avait donc insisté, et comme d'habitude, son collègue avait fini par plier. Il avait parfois l'impression que c'était à ça que se résumait leur relation... mais quand il y repensait à deux fois, il se rappelait bien rapidement que c'était ainsi que son propre supérieur l'avait traité durant leurs premières années de collaboration.

Magnus vida sa tasse, puis s'approcha de l'armoire. Il en retira religieusement le contenu, et le déposa sur sa table basse Ikea bon marché. Plusieurs dossiers étaient déjà ouverts, et avaient clairement été parcourus plusieurs fois. Magnus les mit aussitôt de côté pour plutôt valoriser une seconde pile en bien meilleur état.

-«A la mort de Nils, j'ai passé un certain temps à lire ces archives» expliqua t-il avec nostalgie. «Je me suis surtout penché sur ses enquêtes, ça me rappelait nos après-midi passées à discuter du temps où il était encore policier. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le cœur d'ouvrir les dossiers plus... personnels dirons-nous. Je ne sais pas si c'était pas respect ou peur de ce que j'allais y trouver, mais en tous cas cela fait quatre ans qu'ils dorment ici. Je suppose qu'il est temps de fouiller un peu le passé.»

-«Oui. Je le pense aussi. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?»

-«Je ne sais pas trop... on doit avoir en tout une cinquantaine de pages à lire, scindons juste la pile en deux.»

Kurt s'exécuta, et ils commencèrent leur lecture dans un silence digne d'une morgue. Comme il était un peu handicapé par sa vue un peu défaillante et son manque d'habitude de l'écriture de Nils Olafsson -qui était pour le moins biscornue-, il se fit rapidement distancer par son jeune collègue, qui termina assez rapidement sa part du travail sans trouver de choses particulièrement intéressantes. Magnus le déchargea donc à nouveau d'une moitié de pile, non sans sarcasme, et se plongea à nouveau dans sa lecture avant de s'immobiliser sur un dossier rouge scellé.

-«Magnus ? Il y a un problème ?»

-«Non... c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de trouver ce que nous cherchons. Tu as un canif sur toi ?»

Wallander opina et lui tendit son couteau-suisse (un des rares cadeaux de son père, offert quelques années avant son décès). Magnus trancha le bout de scotch qui maintenant en place les volets cartonnés du dossier, puis les ouvrit d'un geste fébrile. Si les feuilles qu'ils avaient eu entre les mains jusqu'alors avaient toutes été manuscrites, celles ci étaient dactylographiées. Kurt supposa qu'elles devaient avoir une importance particulière, et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Ces notes étaient peut-être les dernières paroles d'un mentor à son jeune protégé, et il n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit de les lire. Il détourna les yeux pudiquement, et concentra toute son attention sur l'écran éteint de la télévision, pour y observer l'expression de Magnus par reflet interposé.

Celle ci resta imperturbable un temps. Puis quelques émotions contradictoires -de la déception et du soulagement- commencèrent à pointer le bout de leur nez. Après quelques minutes, il referma le dossier d'un geste sec, et le rangea dans l'armoire à archives sans même prendre de notes. Wallander décida de lui laisser encore un peu de temps avant de l'interroger, mais le jeune homme se révéla plus désireux de parler qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-«Il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant ...» soupira le jeune homme «C'est juste un résumé de l'enquête que Nils a mené avec le SHIELD, celle où il a rencontré Wolfson... enfin, Eklund. Rien de bien excitant, si on excepte le fait que quelques agents du SHIELD sont nommés. On a Eklund, mais aussi un certain Nikolas Fury, et une femme nommée Maria Hill. Les agents Coulson et Barton pourront probablement nous en dire plus à ce sujet, mais pour le reste, notre piste s'arrête là.»

-«Dommage... il faut croire que ton ami n'avait pas découvert grand chose sur toi. Tu dois être déçu.»

-«Un peu, mais je suis surtout rassuré. Si j'avais trouvé des informations sur moi, ça aurait voulu dire que Nils me les avait volontairement dissimulées, alors qu'il m'avait promis de ne rien me cacher s'il venait à découvrir quelque chose.»

-«Un mal pour un bien, donc. De toute façon, peut-être finira t-on par découvrir ce que l'on souhaite en suivant plutôt la piste de l'HYDRA dont parlent sans arrêt nos collègues du SHIELD. Nous avons eu beaucoup d'informations d'un coup... à vouloir courir trop de lièvres à la fois, on finit par revenir de la chasse bredouille. Si ton histoire personnelle a réellement un lien avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, nous trouverons forcément quelque chose au fur et à mesure que nous avancerons dans l'enquête.»

Magnus approuva d'un bref hochement de tête, sans réelle conviction. Il commençait déjà à se résigner, on pouvait le voir rien qu'à la façon dont son regard glissait lentement en direction du sol. Kurt soupira, peu habitué à devoir gérer ce genre de situation, et jugea que le mieux était de le laisser un peu seul. Il s'excusa poliment, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour récupérer son pardessus, accroché à un porte-manteau fixé de travers. Il allait sortir quand il ravisa au dernier moment, et se tourna vers son jeune collègue.

\- «Peut-être ne sera t-on jamais qui tu as été, c'est vrai» dit-il en haussant les épaules. «Mais en ce qui concerne qui tu es actuellement, pour ça il n'y a aucun risque que quelqu'un l'oublie. Tu es un bon gars Martinsson. Il faut savoir te démarrer à coups de pied dans le derrière, et supporter ton humeur de chien, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, et un bon policier. En tous cas moi, pour ce que ça vaut, c'est comme ça que je te vois.»

-«Ça vaut plus que tu sembles le penser» répondit Magnus, clairement touché et troublé. «Merci.»

Kurt le salua d'un hochement de tête et prit enfin congé.

* * *

Cela faisait presque une semaine que le _Thing_ d'Asgard tenait au sein du palais la réunion «de crise». Pour Thor, cela semblait en réalité être une véritable éternité, tant les journées lui semblaient longues et se ressemblaient toutes...

Il avait, bien sûr, conscience de l'urgence de la situation. On ne pouvait tolérer qu'un ennemi invisible parvienne à atteindre Asgard en utilisant les capacités du Tesseract, perdu depuis des lustres. Cependant, urgence était bien le mot clef, et il semblait que les trois cent vieillards qui composaient l'essentiel du Conseil royal l'avaient oublié.

Plusieurs propositions avaient été présentées au vote, mais hélas aucune n'avait remporté les deux tiers des suffrages indispensables. Certains, qui ne désiraient pas voir l'argent du Trésor être dépensé n'importe comment, considéraient la chose comme un accident isolé, et voulaient donc attendre une seconde vague avant de prendre une décision. D'autres préconisaient au contraire une riposte immédiate, et voulaient s'empresser de réparer le Bifrost grâce à un impôt exceptionnel, pour ensuite pouvoir envoyer des guerriers à la fois sur Midgard et Vanaheim. Les discussions avaient coupé court assez rapidement, et désormais les séances ressemblaient davantage à guerre ouverte entre camps opposés qu'à une véritable tentative de trouver des solutions au problème...

Thor était inquiet. Sans Bifrost pour voyager, Asgard était devenue particulièrement vulnérable. Il fallait désormais des autorisations royales pour se déplacer hors du royaume, car cela supposait de faire un détour par tout un tas de chemins, jusque là méconnus ou condamnés, qui étaient réputés pour leur dangerosité. En dix ans, seules deux personnes avaient réussi à quitter Asgard et, surtout, à y revenir. Ces deux personnes étaient deux femmes qui possédaient le don extrêmement rare de marcher entre les branches d'Yggdrasil, comme Loki. Les Asgardiens du commun qui avaient tenté l'expérience, eux, n'était jamais revenus.

Les dons de Loki n'avaient jamais autant manqué à Asgard que depuis la fermeture du Bifrost. Le jotun connaissait les racines d'Yggdrasil comme personne : il avait cartographié quelques uns des chemins qu'il avait emprunté, mais nombreux étaient ceux qu'il avait tenu secrets, et donc restaient inconnus. Ses talents de _Seiðrman_ restaient inégalés, et même si certaines praticiennes avaient repris ses notes concernant l'architecture d'Yggdrasil, personne n'était encore arrivé à les comprendre entièrement.

Au bout de la table, un vieillard éructa une énième diatribe sur la nécessité d'imposer au reste des royaumes l'autorité dont seule Asgard était, selon lui, dépositaire. Thor vit très clairement le visage de son père -jusque là impassible- se tordre en un mélange d'amertume et d'envie de meurtre. A ses côtés, Frigga leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle étudiait la possibilité de fuir l'endroit en passant par les toits du palais. Elle leva la main pour indiquer qu'elle souhait la parole, et osa enfin formuler -à sa manière- ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-«Nous tournons en rond, cher membres du Conseil, j'en ai bien peur. Le Roi et moi-même comptions sur votre sagesse pour statuer sur notre problème, mais il apparaît désormais clairement que nous n'allons jamais nous en sortir de cette façon. Si mon époux l'autorise, j'aimerais proposer quelque chose»

Odin inclina la tête pour l'autoriser à poursuivre, ayant clairement la même idée qu'elle en tête.

-«Le Bifrost est trop endommagé pour être réparé aussi rapidement que nous le voudrions, à moins de lever un impôt qui pèserait bien trop lourd sur le peuple. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus ignorer la menace qui plane au-dessus d'Asgard. Je pense qu'il serait donc bon de prendre une décision intermédiaire. Au lieu de directement envoyer l'armée, envoyons un messager à Midgard, pour tenter de retrouver le Tesseract. En le récupérant, nous pourrons ensuite retracer qui a été son dernier utilisateur...»

-«Certes Majesté, mais le problème reste le même, et ce que l'on envoie une seule personne ou plusieurs» objecta un conseiller. «Sans Bifrost, pas de voyage, à moins de passer par les chemins cachés d'yggdrasil. Sauf que ces chemins sont impraticables, à moins d'envoyer une _Seiðrwoman_. Sauf votre respect... il serait irresponsable de notre part de confier ce genre de mission à une femme.»

-«Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai en réalité» répondit Odin. «Même si je n'ai jamais eu en matière de _Seiðr_ le talent de feu mon fils, le Prince Loki, je suis néanmoins capable de lancer quelques sorts puissants. En utilisant suffisamment d'énergie noire, je serai sans doute capable d'envoyer l'un d'entre nous sur Midgard. Cela me coûtera néanmoins énormément d'énergie, et me vaudra sans nul doute plusieurs jours de Sommeil. Il faudra donc un Régent pour veiller sur le trône durant ce temps.»

-«Un rôle qui échouera au Prince Thor, bien entendu...»

-«En fait...» interrompit Thor «J'aimerais être volontaire pour partir pour Midgard.»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en sa direction, en un geste qui aurait pu lui paraître comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Derrière lui, quelqu'un laissa s'échapper un gémissement si rauque qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de s'étouffer. Le Conseiller qui discutait jusqu'alors avec Odin reprit ses esprits au bout de quelques secondes, et tenta aussitôt de lui faire changer d'avis, le ton dégoulinant d'une condescendance insupportable.

-«Mon Prince, votre intention est noble, sans nul doute, mais je vous prie de reconsidérer cette demande. Depuis la regrettable disparition de votre frère, vous êtes le seul héritier du trône. Un voyage de cette envergure est très dangereux, que ferions-nous si vous veniez à disparaître ? De plus, comme Le Père de Toutes Choses l'a signalé, il nous faudra un régent durant cette période... vous ne pouvez donc pas vous absenter.»

-«Je me permettrai de vous rappeler que je suis le seul Asgardien à mettre rendu sur Midgard lors de ce dernier millénaire. Dix années humaines se sont écoulées depuis mon exil là-bas, j'ai encore des amis qui pourront porter notre cause et nous aider dans nos recherches. Quant à la régence, il me semble que ma Mère s'en est régulièrement occupée avant que mon frère n'hérite du trône. Elle est donc largement qualifiée pour ce rôle. Plus que moi, en vérité.»

Le Conseiller ne trouva rien à y répondre, à la grande satisfaction du Prince. Ce n'était cependant pas lui qu'il avait à convaincre, et il le savait. Son regard se tourna vers Odin, resté silencieux. Le fils et le père se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant une longue minute avant que le dernier prenne enfin sa décision. Il consulta son épouse rapidement et, en la voyant hocher positivement de la tête, annonça enfin ce que tous souhaitaient entendre.

-«Bien, cette proposition me semble valide. Je récapitule donc : le _Thing_ va voter pour savoir si nous devons envoyer en tant qu'ambassadeur sur Midgard le Prince Thor Odinson, avec pour mission la récupération du Tesseract. Cette proposition doit être approuvée par au moins deux cents personnes afin d'être officiellement validée, conformément à la loi des deux-tiers. Que ceux qui sont pour lèvent la main, sans crainte d'être jugés pour leur opinion.»

Thor fut naturellement le premier à s'exécuter, très vite suivi par ce qui était très clairement l'énorme majorité de la salle. Il soupçonnait fort que la quasi-semaine passée à tourner en rond avait tant monté à la tête des personnes présentes qu'elles ne désiraient pas voir s'échapper la possibilité d'enfin en finir avec cette affaire, même si cela signifiait devoir faire un compromis. Odin fit signe à tous d'abaisser la main, puis se tourna vers le compteur, un jeune homme en tenue d'apparat installé sur une sorte de balcon permettant de voir l'entièreté de la foule.

-«Deux cent quatre-vingt douze mains se sont levées, mon Roi» dit il en frappant solennellement le sol d'un bâton représentant son autorité. «La majorité des deux-tiers est par conséquent largement acquise.»

-«Alors la proposition est adoptée. Thor Odinson sera envoyé sur Midgard dès que les derniers détails seront réglés. Vous pouvez disposer, membres de cette noble Assemblée. La Reine vous convoquera à nouveau d'ici quelques jours, pour que vous pussiez être informés de l'avancée de cette affaire.»

Les conseillers ne se firent pas priver. En fait, Thor ne se souvenait pas les avoir déjà vu quitter les lieux aussi rapidement. Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus fut nécessaire pour évacuer totalement la pièce, laissant la famille royale enfin seule. Une fois certaine que personne ne pouvait la voir, Frigga se leva de son trône et vint enlacer son fils avec toute la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve une mère. Thor lui rendit son embrasse, apaisé par sa réaction.

-«Ta décision est sage, mon fils» dit Odin avec fierté. «Et elle est digne d'un Prince d'Asgard. Ceci étant, es-tu certain que tu peux faire confiance aux Midgardiens ?»

-«J'en suis certain, oui. Les Midgardiens sont peut-être moins posés dans leur caractère que les Asgardiens, mais ils compensent largement par une passion à toute épreuve. S'ils se sentent concernés par nos problèmes, alors ils nous aideront de toute leurs forces. Il faut juste que je me montre convaincant.»

-«Je ne doute pas que tu le seras.» rit doucement Frigga. «La passion est quelque chose qui te caractérise, toi aussi. Promets moi juste de faire attention.»

Elle resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur ses bras en disant ces mots. Thor comprit bien la tristesse cachée derrière ce geste, et répondit en réajustant lui aussi son embrassade. Sa mère avait déjà affreusement souffert de la disparition de Loki, il était donc certain qu'elle ne survivrait pas si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et lui fit la promesse qu'elle attendait tant, puis se tourna vers son père. Odin se leva de son trône.

-«Très bien. Nous allons discuter ensemble des détails de ton départ en privé. Fais tes aux revoir à tes amis, et viens me rejoindre dans la chambre de ton frère ce soir.»

-«Oui Père. Merci encore.»

Le Père de Toutes Choses hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, puis quitta la pièce dans un discret bruissement de cape.

* * *

Le mot chaos n'était pas suffisant pour décrire l'ambiance qui régnait au commissariat d'Ystad quand Jane, Erik, Clint et Phil en passèrent le seuil.

Une bonne partie des policiers de la station s'était donnée rendez-vous dans le hall pour tenter de contenir une troupe de jeunes alcoolisés. Si la plupart étaient affalés contre les murs, et se contentaient de vomir leurs tripes dans les pots à fleurs sans causer plus de problème, d'autres étaient particulièrement agressifs, et menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème si les cellules de détention avaient été vides, mais hélas la nuit avait été particulièrement mouvementée. Elles étaient toutes occupées par des supporters de l'équipe de football locale, arrêtés alors qu'ils se battaient dans le stade.

Magnus faisait parti de ceux qui tentaient de contenir les excités les plus vigoureux. Il avait été appelé en renfort quelques heures avant son service, et avait passé l'essentiel de sa matinée à courir dans toute la ville. Cela avait eu le mérite de le décharger du trop plein de tension qu'il avait accumulé la veille, même si ça lui avait valu en retour quelques bleus, et la lèvre inférieure fendue par un coup de poing bien asséné. Ce fut donc avec une ardeur nouvelle et une bonne humeur manifeste qu'il alla saluer les nouveaux arrivants, et les conduisit en salle de réunion. Wallander s'y tenait déjà, en compagnie d'Anne-Brit et Nyberg. Il avait devant lui un grand dossier marqué du sceau du SHIELD, et en manipulait les pages avec impatience. Il attendit néanmoins que tous se soient assis avant de commencer à parler, le regard rivé sur Phil Coulson.

-«J'ai reçu ce dossier du SHIELD ce matin, grâce à votre rapidité d'action, agent Coulson. Il répertorie les noms de Suédois connus pour avoir eu, à un moment ou un autre, contact avec l'HYDRA. Anne-Brit et moi les avons comparés avec ceux qui ressortent de l'affaire Rydeberg. Et à notre grande satisfaction, nous avons trouvé quelque chose.»

Il sortit une grande photographie de son dossier, et l'accrocha au mur. Elle figurait un homme dans la quarantaine, au physique tout à fait banal.

-«Je vous présente Eskil Von Enke, marchand d'art basé à Trelleborg. Cet homme fait parti des quelques personnes qui ont tenté d'acheter l'anneau à Rydeberg avant qu'il ne rende visite à Kjell Eklund à Ystad. Il fait parti des cadres du Sverigedemokraterna depuis le début des années 2000»

-«Les Suédois Démocrates, un parti nationaliste et extrémiste» précisa Magnus en voyant les visages intrigués de leurs visiteurs américains. Kurt reprit.

-«Von Enke fait apparemment parti de la frange la plus radicale du mouvement. Il a même été condamné en 2005 pour agression d'un immigré Iranien. Mais plus important encore, il fait régulièrement affaire avec un membre avéré de l'HYDRA, un Danois du nom de Hans Westin. Cet homme semble particulièrement friand d'art nazi, si j'en crois la liste de ses commandes.»

-«On sait où il se trouve ?»

-«Non Mr. Barton, mais par contre nous avons l'adresse de Von Enke. Trelleborg est à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici seulement, nous pouvons y être en moins d'une heure.»

-«Alors commençons par là» approuva Phil. «Si du moins nous sommes autorisés à venir ?»

-«Oh, ne jouons pas à ce jeu là. De toute façon vous viendriez même si je disais non, n'est ce pas ?»

Coulson ne répondit pas. Cependant, le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres confirma très largement les hypothèses de Kurt. Il savait reconnaître un leader quand il en voyait un, et même si Coulson était du genre extrêmement affable, il ne doutait pas que ce n'était qu'une façade qu'il usait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait sans faire de vague. Devoir supporter le SHIELD était déjà assez pénible comme ça, il ne voulait pas s'ajouter de difficultés supplémentaires en se brouillant avec le chef de l'expédition dès le premier jour...

Anne-Brit proposa de venir avec eux, aussi décidèrent-ils de partir à deux voitures. Kurt prit la tête de cortège, en compagnie de sa collègue, de Coulson et de Selvig. Magnus prit le volant du second véhicule, et embarqua Jane et Clint. Il eut un peu de mal à rester sérieux en voyant ce dernier apporter avec lui un long carquois et un arc aux allures particulièrement modernes, mais il décida néanmoins de rester silencieux, ne voulant pas risquer de se prendre une flèche dans le pied s'il se montrait trop moqueur.

La route fut agréable. Un beau soleil brillait au-dessus du sol Scanien, et les températures étaient plutôt hautes pour la saison. Jane s'émerveillait de tous les paysages, et ne cessait d'enchaîner les questions pertinentes. Clint était un peu plus discret, mais ses rares interventions en manquaient pas de piquant. Ce fut donc de bonne humeur qu'ils arrivèrent à Trelleborg, devant une petite maison de banlieue discrète, et étonnamment modeste au regard du propriétaire des lieux.

Selvig et Jane décidèrent de rester à l'écart, dans une des voitures. Clint parti quant à lui à la recherche d'un point en hauteur d'où il pourrait avoir une vue dégagée des lieux. Magnus fit le tour de la maison, afin de repérer autres issues, et, une fois le périmètre sécurisé, Wallander frappa enfin à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit lentement sur le visage blafard d'Eskil Von Enke.

-«Wallander, de la police d'Ystard» dit Kurt en montrant sa plaque. «Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser dans le cadre d'une affaire importante...pourrions-nous entrer ?»

Le claquement sec de la porte lui donna sa réponse. Il entendit Von Enke se précipiter vers l'arrière de sa maison, renversant au passage tables et chaises. Un juron terrible s'échappa de ses lèvres, suivi du nom de son plus jeune collègue.

Magnus dégaina son revolver aussitôt qu'il entendit les directives de Kurt. Il vit Von Enke se jeter contre les grandes verrières de sa véranda, et les traverser comme si de rien était. Le jeune homme le mit en joue, et lui ordonna de se mettre à plat ventre, mais le négociant d'art avait hélas d'autres idées. Et surtout d'autres cartes à jouer.

Magnus n'aperçut l'étrange engin que l'homme avait en main que quand celui ci le brandit sous son nez. Il cracha une énorme gerbe bleuâtre qui l'envoya valdinguer une bonne dizaine de mètres en arrière, en plein dans le bassin à poissons rouges d'un voisin. Von Enke se dirigea ensuite en direction d'une rue adjacente où l'attendait très calmement Coulson, mains dans les poches. Il leva une nouvelle fois son artefact, mais n'eut, cette fois, pas l'occasion de l'utiliser. Une flèche se ficha dans sa main droite, pour le forcer à lâcher son arme.

-«Technologies HYDRA, hm ?» dit Coulson tout en ramassant l'objet. «Voilà qui est parfait, vous répondez à nos questions avant même qu'on vous les pose, monsieur Von Enke.»

Von Enke poussa un cri de rage et tenta une nouvelle fuite, mais fut intercepté immédiatement par une balayette bien placé. Coulson lui brisa ensuite son seul bras valide d'une clef bien exécutée, et s'assit nonchalamment sur son dos jusqu'à ce que Wallander arrive enfin, essoufflé par la course qu'il venait d'effectuer. Magnus pointa le bout de son nez quelques secondes plus tard, trempé et encore un peu secoué par le vol plané qu'il avait expérimenté. Le jeune policier était littéralement mortifié d'avoir presque laissé un suspect s'échapper, mais ni son supérieur ni Coulson ne lui firent de reproches. Ce dernier lui donna même sa veste, avant de s'occuper de son prisonnier.

-«Je m'excuse, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Phil Coulson, et je suis membre du SHIELD. Je vois à votre expression que vous savez ce que cela signifie, alors je vais être direct. Où se trouve l'anneau d'Odin ?»

-«Je ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez» souffla Von Enke, avant de cracher aux pieds de l'agent.

Coulson esquissa son fameux sourire, puis se saisit soudainement du bras brisé du marchand d'art pour lui faire subir une rotation de presque 180 degrés. Von Enke hurla, au point qu'Anne-Brit et Wallander se sentirent obligés de s'interposer. Magnus, lui, resta tétanisé. Il porta inconsciemment la main à son épaule, et la massa comme si c'était lui qu'on venait de malmener.

-«Nous parlions de l'anneau d'Odin, donc» reprit Coulson, en ignorant les protestations de ses collègues Suédois. «Je me dois d'insister : où est-il ?»

-«Je l'ai vendu !» cria Von Enke entre deux sanglots. «Je vous expliquerai tout je le jure, mais arrêtez cette torture !»

Satisfait, l'agent obtempéra et relâcha son bras. Kurt exigea alors que le reste de l'interrogatoire se déroule de manière officielle à Ystad, ce à quoi il n'émit pas d'objection. Ils le forcèrent à s'asseoir à l'arrière du premier véhicule, sous la bonne garde de l'agent. Autant dire qu'il n'osa pas broncher durant tout le voyage.

Concernant la seconde voiture, Barton se proposa de prendre le volant, laissant ainsi l'opportunité à Magnus de sécher sur la banquette arrière. Il n'eut pas la force de protester, car son expérience avec l'étrange arme de Von Enke l'avait totalement drainé du peu d'énergie qui lui restait après sa matinée mouvementé. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'endormir, ballotté par les irrégularités des routes de campagne et bercé par la voix douce de Jane.

Hélas, son sommeil fut loin d'être réparateur, et la chaleur ambiante de l'habitacle se transforma rapidement, pour lui, en un froid glacial.

* * *

_Le temps lui avait confirmé que Thanos était un fou dangereux qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire._

_Il n'avait pas été renvoyé dans le cachot crasseux où on l'avait initialement laissé pourrir. Les pierres froides avaient laissé place à une chambre étonnamment confortable, où le lit avait des draps propres et où les fenêtres laissaient passer de la lumière, aussi faible était-elle. Un Chitauri -c'était le nom des créatures, avait-il appris- lui avait pansé ses plaies et offert de quoi se laver, et le contact de l'eau sur son visage couvert de crasse avait été un tel délice qu'il en avait gémi comme une jeune fille dans les bras de son amant. Puis on était venu le rechercher pour le conduire dans une immense salle à banquet, où il avait eu «l'indicible honneur» (pour reprendre les mots de l'Autre) de dîner avec Thanos. Autant dire qu'il n'avait, en réalité, pas mangé grand chose, au vue de l'impression que faisant le Titan sur lui..._

_Ce soir là, Thanos lui avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il avait besoin d'un sorcier afin de récupérer le Tesseract, un vieil artefact Asgardien tombé en désuétude sur Midgard. Il n'avait pas précisé pourquoi il le désirait, mais étant donné qu'il avait passé l'essentiel de la soirée à parler de conquêtes et de glorieuses batailles, il n'avait pas été trop difficile de déduire l'usage qu'il en ferait._

_Le choix à faire était simple. S'il refusait, alors Thanos lui promettait une mort extrêmement lente et douloureuse, sans aucune comparaison avec les tortures qu'il avait déjà subi de la main des Chitauri. S'il acceptait, par contre, alors il pourrait recouvrer sa liberté et, en bonus, conserver Midgard. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas hésité très longtemps. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il ne pourrait résister aux tortures très longtemps, alors pourquoi s'imposer des souffrances inutiles et s'épuiser quand il pouvait sauter ces désagréables étapes ?_

_Sous des dehors d'acceptation, cependant, il gardait l'esprit libre et alerte. Il était le dieu du mensonge, alors autant dire qu'il repérait les fabulateurs à des kilomètres. Thanos avait beau être doué, il n'en était pas moins transparent et indigne de toute confiance._

_Il continua à jouer le rôle du chien bien dressé durant des semaines, tout en se préparant néanmoins à mordre la gorge de son maître quand celui-ci dévoilerait enfin un point faible._

_Thanos, malheureusement, ne baissa jamais la garde._

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'Ystad, au-dessus de la ville de Johannesburg, le ciel fut soudain fendu par un coup de tonnerre d'une puissance inouïe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai, j'avais certaines choses à faire. L'histoire avance peu dans ce chapitre -qui est surtout prétexte à développer les relations entre personnages- mais pour me faire pardonner, je fais enfin intervenir un nouvel avengers ! Enjoy :)

-«Vous êtes vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir nous le confier ? Je vous promets qu'il parlera dans l'heure !»

-«Non merci Monsieur Barton» répliqua sèchement Wallander. «Vous et votre collègue en avez déjà assez fait.»

Clint leva les mains en signe de soumission, mais ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa colère et sortit rageusement du bureau du policier. Eskil Von Enke était en garde à vue depuis presque 48 heures, et, sur les conseils de son avocat, avait décidé de ne pas prononcer un seul mot. Kurt avait demandé un prolongement de la garde, mais à ce train là il craignait que Von Enke leur glisse entre les doigts sans rien leur révéler des informations qu'il avait promise à Coulson.

Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire avouer. Il avait été entraîné par le SHIELD à cet effet durant plusieurs années, et jusqu'à présent personne n'était parvenu à garder le silence plus de deux semaines après avoir été confié à ses bons soins. Von Enke étant visiblement un civil, il tablait plus sur une question d'une heure ou deux. Mais Wallander était une bourrique trop soucieuse des droits des prisonniers pour accepter que la fin puisse justifier les moyens, hélas. Il trouvait rageant d'être bloqué dans leurs investigations à cause d'une broutille pareille. En vérité, il avait même envisagé de ne pas tenir compte de ces ordres, mais Coulson lui avait strictement interdit de bypasser la police Suédoise pour le moment, arguant qu'ils auraient besoin de leur aide tant que l'anneau n'aurait pas été retrouvé. Il rongeait donc son frein depuis, mais c'était atrocement frustrant.

Le seul point positif dans ce refus avait été le fait qu'il avait fait de nouvelles découvertes sur Martinsson. Au début il avait compté sur son aide pour réussir à convaincre Wallander, puisqu'il n'était pas autant pétri de principes que son mentor. Cependant, dès qu'il avait eu le malheur d'évoquer la torture, le jeune homme s'était renfermé comme une huître et avait rejeté l'idée avec une extrême violence. Clint connaissait parfaitement ces signes, pour les avoir vu chez nombres de ses collègues et amis, dont Natasha. Il s'agissait de PTSD, qu'on retrouvait typiquement chez les ceux qui avait subi ce genre de violences. Martinsson ne s'en rappelait sans doute pas, mais le traumatisme restait gravé en son être, au delà des années et des pertes de mémoires. Jane l'avait compris elle aussi très vite, et s'efforçait depuis de détourner toutes les conversations qui pouvaient graviter autour de ce genre de sujets.

La jeune femme fréquentait Martinsson de plus en plus fréquemment, surtout depuis l'arrestation de Von Enke. Ils déjeunaient à deux tous les jours, et restaient souvent à discuter ensemble au commissariat en fin de journée. Cela semblait beaucoup plaire à Selvig et Coulson, qui voyaient là un excellent moyen d'obtenir de nouvelles informations concernant le policier, mais Clint, lui, s'inquiétait un peu de cette proximité grandissante. Jane n'était pas un agent fixe, et avait trop bon cœur pour parvenir à jouer la comédie avec une telle perfection. Il ne doutait pas que son affection pour Martinsson était réelle, et redoutait le jour où elle viendrait à lui révéler malgré elle des choses qu'ils lui cachaient actuellement. Il avait déjà fait part de ses craintes à la jeune femme, mais celle ci les avait balayées d'un revers de la main, peu consciente en réalité de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

La situation était merdique, en bref. Clin soupira, et se laissa dramatiquement tomber sur le vieux canapé qui trônait dans la salle laissée à disposition aux policiers quand ils voulaient prendre leur pause. Il ferma les yeux, et resta immobile quelques minutes. Il entendit bientôt Jane, Martinsson et un agent à la voix inconnue rentrer dans la pièce, mais décida de continuer de feindre le sommeil pour continuer à profiter de l'entièreté de son canapé. Et aussi, partiellement, pour écouter leur conversation, histoire de mieux comprendre la dynamique des deux électrons libres.

-«Je suis juste mort» se plaignit Martinsson tout faisant affreusement grincer une vieille chaise. «C'est toujours moi qu'on envoie faire les trucs chiants. Franchement, de nos jours, qui appelle les forces de l'ordre pour aller récupérer les chats dans les arbres ?»

-«Mais cette vieille femme avait l'air si heureuse en te voyant redescendre avec la prunelle de ses yeux dans les bras !» répliqua Jane, hilare. «Je l'entends encore crier «Ma Rustine, ma belle petite Rustine ! ». Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo à disposition, elle t'a regardé comme si tu étais Jésus en personne.»

-«Le Jésus suédois... désormais, je ne répondrai plus qu'à ce nom. Je me taillerai une toge dans mes rideaux ce soir.»

Des éclats de rire, à nouveau. Clint lui même eu bien du mal à ne pas sourire en s'imaginant le grand échalas qu'était Martinsson coincé dans les branches d'un arbre. Il entendit une seconde chaise être déplacée, et devina que Jane s'était installée à côté de son comparse. Elle reprit :

-«Je suppose que tu resteras cantonné à ce genre de tâches tant que la situation avec Von Enke ne sera pas débloquée. Il n'a toujours pas parlé ?»

-«Hélas non. On va essayer de demander une prolongation exceptionnelle pour sa garde à vue, mais en attendant on ne peut rien faire, à part sauver des chats et remplir de vieux formulaires. Ceci étant, comme on est en sureffectif en ce moment, Lisa -le chef des chefs- me pousse à en profiter pour récupérer des jours de congés. Je pense accepter. Comme je dors mal en ce moment, ça me permettra peut-être de me remettre d'aplomb.»

-«Tu as du mal à dormir ? Pourquoi donc ?»

Martinsson marqua une hésitation, mais il finit par répondre devant l'insistance de la jeune femme. Clint considéra que sa réaction était la preuve que ce qu'il allait dire était important, et ouvrit donc les oreilles en conséquence.

-«Je fais des cauchemars assez régulièrement en ce moment. Le souci c'est que je ne m'en souviens jamais au réveil. Je suis juste mort de peur et accessoirement mort de froid. Du coup mes nuits sont courtes. Ça t'es déjà arrivé ?»

-«Jamais deux nuits en suivant. Tu ne te rappelles réellement de rien ?»

-«Pas vraiment, en fait j'ai comme des restes de sensations. Par exemple j'ai toujours l'impression de tomber en arrière dès que je me réveille, comme si je chutais dans le vide... c'est assez particulier.»

-«C'est la seule constante à ces cauchemars ?»

-«Ça et l'horaire. Ça m'arrive quasi tout le temps vers 3-4 heures du matin. Il y a bien quelques exceptions, mais elles sont rares.»

Clint se risqua à ouvrir très discrètement l'œil. Bien que Martinsson conservait un visage de marbre et racontait ses cauchemars de façon très factuelle, il se triturait avec nervosité les mains sous la table. Il prit mentalement note de relayer les informations à Coulson, sentant qu'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de très important, bien qu'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

-«Peut-être que du repos te fera du bien oui» concéda Jane. «Je vais un peu m'ennuyer ici, sans toi après qui courir. J'espère que l'Inspecteur Wallander aura ta patience.»

-«En fait... j'avais une autre idée en tête. Ça te dirait un peu de tourisme ? Je pensais me rendre sur l'île d'Öland, c'est connu pour être particulièrement ressourçant. Ce n'est pas tout près mais c'est magnifique, et comme tu n'es jamais venue en Suède auparavant … ça pourrait être une aventure intéressante.»

-«Je suppose que ça pourrait être bien, oui... il faudra que je demande confirmation à Philip, mais je devrais pouvoir me libérer.»

-«Parfait ! Nous établirons les détails du voyage ce soir alors. Car pour l'heure, hélas, je dois retourner à mes rapports. L'administration ne supporterait pas que je ne décrive pas en détail la formidable épopée champêtre de Rustine, le chat acrobate. On se revoit tout à l'heure ?»

-«File donc ! Je trouverai bien quelque chose d'autre à faire.»

Clint vit Magnus esquisser une fausse grimace, puis laissa son regard glisser sur Jane, qui observait le dos de l'inspecteur tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce. Elle tressaillit légèrement quand il lui adressa la parole, mais fit bien vite comme si de rien n'était.

-«C'est pas ce que j'appellerai une super idée» dit Clint tout en se redressant. «N'oublie pas qu'on enquête sur lui, Jane, je suis pas certain qu'accepter ses avances soit malin.»

-«Ce ne sont pas des avances, Clint, juste un voyage entre deux amis» soupira t-elle. «Et qui sais, peut-être en apprendrais-je davantage sur lui ?»

-«Si seulement c'était dans l'intérêt de nos recherches, je ne dirai pas non. Sauf qu'on sait bien tous les deux que ça n'a rien à voir n'est ce pas ? Avoue Jane, il ne te laisse pas indifférent ce gars, hm ? Sauf que tu oublies que c'est très probablement un Asgardien, comme ton fameux Thor. Et tu sais comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois.»

Il sut qu'il avait touché juste quand les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent de rouge. Elle le foudroya du regard et se leva de table brusquement, renversant au passage une tasse de café abandonnée au préalable par un policier. Le liquide brun inonda un vieux journal posé à proximité, avant de couler sur la vieille moquette. Elle n'y attacha néanmoins aucune importance et se hâta de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Clint Barton eut la confirmation de ses craintes : ils étaient en train de perdre Jane Foster. Qu'une femme aussi éprise de science qu'elle soit également aussi sentimentale lui semblait plus que contradictoire, mais les faits étaient là.

Il fallait qu'il informe Philip et Fury au plus vite. Quelle plaie.

* * *

Johannesburg était une des rares capitales où Tony Stark n'avait jamais posé le pied. Il avait pourtant été de nombreuses fois sollicité par des politiques locaux, ou par les organisateurs de sommets scientifiques de second ordre, mais l'Afrique du Sud n'avait jamais été une destination qui lui avait donné l'envie de relever la tête de son plan de travail. Il n'ignorait rien des problèmes de santé publique et de criminalité qui agitaient le pays, et avait donc longtemps considéré qu'il serait stupide de sa part de prendre le risque de mourir poignardé en pleine rue. Surtout après avoir survécu à de dangereux terroristes internationalement connus.

Ce fut donc avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant qu'il avait accepté de s'y rendre à la demande expresse de Nick Fury. Il avait bien entendu copieusement refusé au départ, mais Fury avait riposté en lui envoyant des agents de police aux trousses dès qu'il sortait décrasser les moteurs de ses voitures de sport. Bien sûr, de vulgaires amendes de quelques dizaines de dollars n'avaient rien de très dissuasif pour lui, mais il détestait être coupé dans son élan quand il s'amusait à lancer ses bolides sur les grandes routes américaines. Il avait donc fini par accepter, mais avait en échange réussi à négocier le remboursement de ses futures notes de frais juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir Nick tirer une tête de deux pieds de long quand il verrait que ses dépenses se limitaient en fait à des entrées en boîte de nuit et en des achats de bouteilles d'alcool toutes plus outrageusement chères les unes que les autres.

Bref. Il était arrivé à Johannesburg quatre jours auparavant. Une limousine avec chauffeur l'avait accueilli dès sa descente de l'avion, avec à son bord une délicieuse jeune femme (son guide) et un mini-bar copieusement rempli. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de longtemps pour soudainement trouver à la capitale un charme considérable, au point qu'il envisageait même désormais de faire construire une petite villa dans la campagne environnante, histoire de pouvoir de temps à autre se payer quelques petits week-end récréatifs.

Fury l'avait rappelé à l'ordre après ces quatre jours, en lui remémorant le fait qu'il était en Afrique du Sud pour mener à bien une importante mission, et non pas pour se payer du bon temps. Il avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre, mais hélas le colonel avait une vision du travail qui ne souffrait d'aucune critique. Il avait donc fini par se soumettre pour ne plus avoir à subir ses appels à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était rendu dans un immeuble situé dans le centre-ville, officiellement considéré comme étant une extension de l'ambassade des États-Unis mais qui était, en réalité, une des nombreuses bases du SHIELD.

Il se trouvait actuellement devant l'entrée d'une salle d'interrogatoire blindée. Grâce à la glace sans tain qui faisait office de fenêtre, il observait l'occupant des lieux, assis religieusement sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Le gaillard -un viking à la permanente impeccable- était impressionnant à regarder, il fallait bien l'avouer. On lui avait expliqué que viking en question était un extraterrestre, ce qui ne l'avait guère étonné. Aucun être humain, en effet, n'aurait pu rester aussi crédible et charismatique dans un tel accoutrement. Mais surtout, aucun être humain n'aurait pu avoir des cheveux blonds aussi parfaits et lisses que les siens.

On le briefa rapidement sur ce qu'il avait à dire (brief qu'il n'écouta pas, comme d'habitude). Puis on lui mit un dossier entre les mains ainsi qu'une chaise pliable, et on le fit entrer dans la pièce. Le Viking leva les yeux sur lui, mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement, sinon un bref salut de la tête.

-«Hello Blondie, enchanté de te connaître» lança Tony tout en dépliant sa chaise. «Je m'appelle Tony Stark. Je vais mener notre... entretien, si toutefois on peut appeler notre rencontre ainsi.»

-«Enchanté, fils de Sark» répondit le Viking. «Mon nom est Thor, fils d'Odin et Prince d'Asgard. Je pensais néanmoins que le fils de Coul avait été... sollicité à cet effet ?»

-«Ah, Coulson, oui. On m'en a parlé rapidement... malheureusement ce bon vieil Agent est en mission à l'autre bout du monde, en Suède. Il ne sera pas disponible avant un moment. Bref, en attendant il faudra te contenter de moi. Si tu commençais par m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?»

Thor obtempéra sans broncher, et expliqua les raisons de sa venue sur Terre, en commençant par le jour où Asgard avait été attaquée par ce qu'ils supposaient être le Tesseract. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'atterrir à Johannesburg, mais avait contourné le problème en camouflant son arrivée grâce à une tempête qui avait éloigné les potentiels témoins se trouvant à proximité. Avec son habillement, il n'avait ensuite pas fallu longtemps pour que des policiers s'intéressent à son cas. Il avait alors pensé que se faire arrêter serait un excellent moyen d'alerter le SHIELD de sa présence, et avait donc volontairement secoué les agents pour qu'on lui mette les menottes aux poignets. Sa méthode avait été la bonne, puisque quatre heures plus tard, il était emmené dans ce bâtiment.

-«Le fils de Coul était déjà bien informé à mon sujet et sur le Tesseract, c'est bien dommage qu'il ne soit pas là» soupira t-il doucement. «Ceci étant... il existe bien une seconde personne qui me connaît. Jane Foster.»

Oh. Tony connaissait bien le regard que Thor avait en prononçant le nom de la dame. C'était clairement celui d'un homme amoureux. Bon sang, il avait été appelé pour interroger un extraterrestre potentiellement dangereux, pas la version scandinave de Roméo ! Et ce même si, pour avoir croisé le chemin de Jane quelques années auparavant, il pouvait le comprendre...

-«Ce n'est vraiment pas de bol Boucle d'Or, mademoiselle Foster est elle aussi en Suède, avec Coulson. C'est une affaire compliquée, le Docteur Erik Selvig est aussi du voyage... je suis en fait une des rares personnes à avoir déjà manipulé le Tesseract à ne pas être parti. Va falloir faire avec. Et je dois dire que malheureusement, connaissant le SHIELD et l'importance accordée au Tesseract, il n'y a strictement aucune chance pour qu'on te le rende. Surtout en ce moment.»

-«Et pourquoi donc ?»

-«Disons qu'en ce moment, ce cher cube est capricieux. Ce n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise, je préfère le laisser à des gens comme Hawk Pym, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'intéresser un peu. Il envoie des espèces de décharges énergétiques quasiment tous les soirs depuis quelques temps, pour des raisons qu'on ignore. Une a été particulièrement violente, c'est sans doute d'ailleurs celle là qui a été ressentie jusqu'à Asgard. Du coup le SHIELD cherche à comprendre le pourquoi de cette activité soudaine... d'où le départ de Coulson et Foster pour la Suède, d'ailleurs. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à tout t'expliquer, ça prendrait quinze ans... mais en gros, en ce moment les pistes se portent sur un anneau mystique et un jeune policier un peu bizarre. C'est la merde, comme on dit dans le métier !»

Quelques frappa de l'extérieur sur une des glaces sans tain, pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Son regard glissa alors sur le dossier qu'il avait en main, et il se rappela des instructions que Fury lui avait donné au téléphone, à savoir essayer d'interroger discrètement son nouvel ami venu d'ailleurs sur l'anneau d'Odin et le policier Suédois. La discrétion n'étant cependant pas son genre, il décida de faire les choses à sa façon, et sauta donc immédiatement les deux pieds dans le plat.

-«J'y pense, peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un arrangement si tu peux nous aider à comprendre certaines choses. L'anneau qu'on recherche est apparemment forgé avec une partie du Tesseract, ça te dis quelque chose ?»

-«Oui, vaguement» acquiesça Thor. «Ce n'est cependant qu'une relique mineure, qui ne possède pas de grands pouvoirs. Son seul avantage notable est sa capacité à «détecter» le Tesseract, puisqu'il est fait de la même matière. Les deux artefacts «communiquent» plus ou moins par magie, et on peut tracer cette magie avec un peu de pratique. Ceci étant, je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, je serais incapable d'expliquer comment ça fonctionne en détail.»

-«C'est toujours bon à savoir, je tâcherai de le communiquer rapidement à Coulson. Ça explique pourquoi nos amis de l'HYDRA lui courent après... Sinon, passons à la seconde question : y a t-il des Asgardiens autre que toi qui sont venus sur Midgard ces sept dernières années ?»

Jusque là extrêmement calme et serein, Thor parut déstabilisé par cette seconde question. Il resta silencieux une longue minute, le temps de formuler sa réponse, ce qui laissa le temps à Tony de jeter un coup d'œil au dossier qu'on lui avait donné -et qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. Il avait été faxé par Coulson depuis la Suède, et regroupait tout un tas d'informations sur le policier Suédois qu'ils étaient parti surveiller. Il était en train de contempler sa photographie (parce que oui, le garçon n'était pas désagréable à regarder !) quand Thor reprit la parole.

-«C'est difficile à dire en réalité, ami Stark. Les voies entre Asgard et Midgard sont bloquées, je ne suis parvenu ici que grâce aux pouvoirs de mon père. De nombreux guerriers ont tenté l'aventure, et ne sont jamais revenus... mais peut-être ont-ils finalement réussi à atterrir en ces lieux. Pourquoi ?»

-«A cause d'un inspecteur Suédois un peu louche, dont on a aucune trace avant son admission à l'hôpital voici sept ans. Bien qu'il soit incontestablement humain biologiquement parlant, un de nos agents était persuadé qu'il venait d'Asgard, et a même constitué le dossier que voici pour étayer sa théorie. J'ai son portrait, si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil.»

Il sortit la photographie du dossier et la brandit sous le nez de Thor. Celui-ci se figea en un éclair, ses grands yeux bleus littéralement scotché au visage souriant de Magnus Martinsson. Il leva une main tremblante, et caressa doucement le papier glacé, comme s'il avait peur de le déchirer. Puis il s'en saisit précieusement, sans jamais quitter le visage du policier des yeux, la bouche ouverte et tremblante. Ses tremblements se propagèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, lui donnant une allure particulièrement vulnérable en dépit de la robustesse de son gabarit. Inquiet, Tony avança sa chaise jusqu'à se trouver à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, et posa une main sur son avant-bras pour le ramener à la réalité.

-«Thor... ? Ça va... ?»

Ce fut le déclencheur. Sans crier gare Thor bondit sur ses pieds avec une souplesse qu'on ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Il n'aurait pas hésité à briser les murs pour sortir de la pièce si Tony n'avait pas eu l'heureux réflexe de s'interposer.

-«Wow wow wow ! Thor, on se calme ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

-«Cet homme est mon frère !» s'exclama le blond, extatique. «Mon frère disparu depuis dix de vos années et que je pensais mort ! Laissez moi passer, il faut que j'aille le retrouver. Maintenant !»

-«OK, écoute moi bien Point Break, je sais que là, maintenant tout de suite, tu n'as qu'une envie et c'est d'aller embrasser ton frangin. Je peux le comprendre ! Mais on va d'abord devoir en parler sérieusement. C'est un humain, tu comprends ? Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais qu'il l'était biologiquement parlant, à l'heure qu'il est c'est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. C'est un gars qui pense que sa vie se limite à ses heures de service passées au commissariat et aux émissions TV à la con qu'il doit regarder le soir. Imagine ce que ça lui fera si un guerrier viking vient lui apprendre qu'il est en réalité un prince extraterrestre perdu sur Terre. Il y a de quoi le rendre marteau !»

Thor se calma immédiatement. Profitant de cette accalmie, Tony parvint à le guider doucement jusqu'à sa chaise, et le fit s'asseoir calmement. Il se pencha un peu pour être à hauteur de regard, et reprit.

-«Tu le croyais mort, c'est cela ? Que s'est-il passé ?»

-«Lok a fait des choix, de très mauvais choix» expliqua l'asgardien d'une voix tremblante. «Il a essayé de prouver sa valeur en commettant des actes terribles, et nous avons fini par nous battre tous les deux. Nous étions suspendus dans l'espace, accrochés à la lance de notre père, quand Loki a décidé de lâcher prise parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas aimé. Son regard désespéré a été la dernière chose que j'ai vu de lui...»

Incapable de poursuivre son récit, Thor se prit le visage entre les mains et se mit à sangloter de façon incontrôlable. Tony ne savait pas trop si c'était dû aux souvenirs douloureux ou au soulagement de savoir son frère vivant, mais ce dont il était certain en revanche, c'était qu'il n'avait absolument pas signé pour subir cela. Ceci étant, il se voyait mal laisser son nouvel ami Viking dans la panade, et devait s'avouer très intrigué par le début d'histoire qu'il avait raconté. Même si la plupart des gens le pensaient trop insouciant pour être de nature à réfléchir à des sujets aussi graves, lui aussi avait caressé l'idée du suicide durant les quelques mois qui avaient suivi son retour d'Afghanistan. Il ressentait, depuis, une sorte de sympathie un peu étrange pour ceux qui avaient tenté de sauter le pas. Il ne connaissait pas Magnus Martinsson (enfin Loki, qu'importe). Cependant, son histoire le touchait déjà, par l'intermédiaire de son frère, et il avait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

-«Bon» soupira t-il. «Écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je te fais sortir d'ici, et tous les deux on part en Suède pour aller rencontrer ton frère. On profitera des heures de vol pour mettre au point une stratégie pour l'aborder convenablement. En échange, tu nous aides pour retrouver l'anneau d'Odin, et pour comprendre ce qui arrive au Tesseract. Je ne te garanti pas qu'on te le rendra, mais s'il est stabilisé, alors ton royaume sera hors de danger. Le deal te semble honnête ?»

-«Du moment que je peux voir Loki, tout me semble honnête, ami Stark. Merci.»

Grand dieu. Le sourire sincère de l'asgardien était tel qu'il avait l'impression de voir devant lui un labrador pétri d'admiration pour son maître. Il avait l'air misérable, avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son expression d'enfant perdu, en décalage complet avec sa carrure. La première chose à faire était de remédier à cela sur le champ, et il avait pour cela la plus parfaite des techniques.

-«Allez, va chercher ta cape au vestiaire, on se tire d'ici. Je connais un excellent restaurant à quelques rues d'ici, il fait un très bon rumsteack, et crois moi c'est particulièrement dur à trouver par ici. Avec quelques verres de vin pour le faire passer, ça ira très vite mieux. Et c'est moi qui invite !»

Thor accepta, visiblement ravi de pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose qui semblait bien plus séduisant que les bouillies infâmes qu'il avait dû ingérer jusque là. Les quelques agents du SHIELD en faction furent par contre eux, nettement moins convaincu par l'idée, et les suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment pour tenter de les dissuader de sortir.

Mais bon, il n'existait pas en ce monde une personne capable d'arrêter Tony Stark, sinon Pepper Pots. Et Pepper étant restée à New York, il était libre de faire absolument ce qu'il voulait, surtout avec les accréditations de Fury pour le couvrir.

Son seul regret au final était de savoir qu'il verrait pas la tête du vieux fou quand il apprendrait ce qu'il venait de faire ! Peut-être pourrait-il néanmoins contacter sa secrétaire et la persuader de prendre une photo, moyennant compensation financière ?

 

* * *

 

-«Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?»

-«... Cet endroit est juste magnifique. C'est... ouah, j'en perds mes mots !»

Magnus eut un léger sourire en voyant Jane courir sur l'ensemble du pont de leur ferry, ne sachant pas trop où poser le regard pour ne rien manquer du splendide paysage qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Il était admiratif de cette grande démonstration énergie. Ils étaient en effet partis d'Ystad vers 4h30 du matin avec sa vieille voiture, alors autant dire qu'il se sentait pour le moins fatigué. Munis d'un pique-nique bien fourni sur la plage arrière et d'une vieille carte routière, ils avaient remonté le front Est de la mer Baltique jusqu'à Oskarshamn. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils avaient embarqué sur un ferry en direction de l'île d'Öland, dont ils observaient déjà la silhouette au lointain. Bien qu'il faisait un peu froid, la mer était d'un calme limpide, et le ciel parfaitement dégagé.

Il se demandait encore d'où lui était venue l'idée d'inviter Jane. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'être aussi rentre dedans, surtout avec les jeunes femmes dont il savait qu'il aurait dû, normalement, se méfier. Mais il avait soudainement eu un excès de confiance en lui au commissariat, et les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une aisance presque déplacée qui avait payé. Il appréciait vraiment la jeune femme, cela ne servait à rien de se mentir à lui-même, même si c'était là une discipline où il était douée. Elle était drôle, intelligente, cultivée, et belle pour ne rien gâcher. La seule chose qu'il l'empêchait de porter la bague au doigt était sa trop grande implication dans son travail, et c'était encore là un point qui les rapprochait.

-«Je ne suis venu sur cette île qu'une seule fois, il y a cinq ans» expliqua finalement Magnus. «Nils, mon mentor, avait une fille qui vit ici, à Grönhögen -elle y tient un hôtel, et c'est d'ailleurs chez elle qu'on dormira cette nuit. On aurait pu prendre le pont qui permet de franchir le détroit de Kalmar, mais je trouvais plus sympathique d'emprunter le ferry.»

-«C'était une excellente idée, j'adore la mer. Peu de gens le savent, mais je suis née à Miami, et j'ai passé l'essentiel de mon enfance les pieds dans l'eau avant que mes parents ne déménagent. J'y retourne aussi souvent que possible, quand mais on travaille avec le SHIELD, les congés se font assez rares...»

-«Oui, Clint m'a rapidement expliqué que tu n'étais pas une agent fixe, mais une conseillère. En astrophysique je suppose ?»

-«Tout à fait ! J'avoue que quand je suis entrée à la fac, j'étais originellement partie pour faire des études pour être infirmière. Mais l'Astrophysique m'a happée dans ses filets. C'est une véritable vocation tardive...»

Elle quitta Magnus des yeux puis se tourna de façon à contempler la mer, ployée au dessus de la rambarde de sécurité. Ainsi positionné, avec son profil fin baigné dans la lumière et ses cheveux bruns fouettés par le vent, elle lui remémora la matinée où ils avaient discuté à deux pour la première fois. Cette belle image fut néanmoins brisée au moment où la corne de brume du navire gronda, et fit sursauter la jeune femme si fortement qu'elle faillit en passer par dessus bord.

Ils débarquèrent à Byxelkrok peu après treize heures ce qui les poussa à se restaurer sur la plage, pieds dans l'eau. Ils reprirent ensuite la voiture pour se rendre au Sud de l'île, à Eketorp, où se trouvait la reconstitution d'un magnifique fort datant du moyen-âge. Jane sembla étonnée de son choix, alors il lui expliqua que, pour une raison inconnue, il adorait tout ce qui avait attrait à la culture Viking, et il souhaitait partager cette passion avec elle, d'autant plus qu'Eketorp était un site unique au monde. Étrangement, ses explications eurent pour effet de la faire se renfermer sur elle même de façon inquiétante, mais heureusement pour lui, elle se détendit aussitôt qu'ils parvinrent aux pieds des murailles.

Jane visita pour ainsi dire le fort de fond en comble, au point qu'il en eut parfois un peu de mal à la suivre. Ses questions fusaient ainsi vite que ses observations, ce qui lui permit de constater une fois encore combien elle était brillante. Preuve de son investissement, elle repartit du site avec une tonne de livres achetés à la librarie-boutique, et également une petite breloque souvenir en forme de marteau scandinave, qu'elle accrocha aussitôt à son porte clef.

Après quelques détours pour contempler les paysages campagnards typiques de l'île, connue pour ses nombreux moulins à vent, ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel de Grönhögen, vers 21 heures. Il faisait encore franc soleil à cette période de l'année, aussi décidèrent-ils de manger en terrasse. Ils furent servis par la fille de Nils Olafsson en personne, une jolie petite blonde un brin rondouillarde prénommée Livia, que Magnus prit grand plaisir à revoir. Bien que cela faisait quelques années qu'ils ne s'étaient croisés, ils continuaient d'entretenir une relation très complice et respectueuse, et se téléphonaient assez régulièrement. Au final, Livia prit carrément place à leur table, et régala Jane de petites anecdotes sur son père et son jeune protégé, au point d'en faire rougir Magnus à de maintes occasions.

Elle les libéra une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur l'île et leur donna les clefs de leurs chambres. Ils y déposèrent leurs valises, et Jane s'apprêta à aller se coucher quand Magnus lui annonça qu'il y avait encore un lieu qu'il devait absolument lui montrer.

-«C'est que je commence à être fatiguée...» dit la jeune femme, surprise. «Ne peut-on pas aller voir ça demain ? Nous ne prenons le ferry que vers 14h non ?»

-«Ce que je dois te montrer n'est visible qu'à des heures bien précises, il sera trop tard demain. Je t'assure que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, ce n'est qu'à quinze minutes de route.»

Il savait pertinemment que l'esprit curieux de Jane ferait qu'elle se sentirait obligée de changer d'avis, et sourit donc très largement quand il la vit s'emparer de son manteau pour le suivre. Il maintint volontairement le dialogue pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de scanner les environs, et démarra jusqu'à rouler le long d'une petite route de campagne plongée dans le noir complet.

-«Sauf ton respect, Magnus, ça ne se fait pas d'emmener d'innocentes jeunes femmes dans les recoins les plus sombres de Suède» plaisanta Jane. «Tu fais ça souvent ?»

-«Je ne kidnappe que les jolies femmes. Donc non, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Dis toi que ça fait de toi une privilégiée ?»

-«Je rêve ou serions-nous en train de flirter honteusement?»

-«Personnellement je flirte oui, mais la honte ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire par contre.»

Un petit coup de coude dans les côtes particulièrement bien placé fut tout ce qu'il obtint pour réponse. Il craignit, l'espace d'un instant, être allé trop loin. Cependant le regard pétillant de Jane lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas fâchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, près d'une plateforme rocheuse s'ouvrant sur la mer, il s'arrêta.

Jane sortit du véhicule et resta bouche bée, comme foudroyée sur place.

Il était difficile de contempler le ciel étoilé en Amérique, à cause de la pollution lumineuse. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait longtemps vécu au Nouveau-Mexique, car ce phénomène ne se vérifiait pas dans le désert. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'observer un ciel clair au point qu'elle pouvait en distinguer toutes les nuances à l'œil nu. Il n'était pas d'un bleu uniforme, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais plutôt composé de toute une palettes de bleus différents, dont certains tiraient sur le vert. Les étoiles étaient innombrables, brillant fièrement aux yeux de tous au lieu d'être cachées par les éclairages des grandes villes.

-«C'est beau n'est ce pas ?» lança Magnus tout en allant s'asseoir sur la roche qui surplombait les flots. «On ne s'habitue jamais totalement à ce spectacle.»

-«C'est juste incroyable ! Bon sang, on peut distinguer à l'œil nu Epsilon 1 et 2 sur la constellation de la lyre, c'est extraordinaire ! Et M13, sur la constellation d'Hercule, est aussi parfaitement distinguable ! Et regarde ! Regarde, la nébuleuse du pélican est elle aussi visible !»

-«Doucement jeune fille ! J'aime regarder le ciel, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis capable de comprendre quoique ce soit à ce que tu racontes, je suis très mauvais en astronomie.»

-«Vraiment ? Quel intérêt en ce cas ? Pourquoi contempler sans chercher à comprendre ?»

Elle vint calmement s'asseoir aux côtés de l'inspecteur, alternant entre coups d'œil en sa direction et en direction du ciel. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir très distinctement, mais pour palier à ce problème, Magnus sortit une lampe-torche de sa poche, et l'alluma. Jane avait l'air... bon sang, il n'avait pas les mots pour qualifier son expression. Il savait qu'il allait gagner des points en l'amenant ici, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il s'attendait à une réaction aussi positive. Dire qu'il se sentait fier aurait été un euphémisme...

-«En fait, je ne saurais pas trop expliquer pourquoi» reprit t-il en haussant les épaules. «J'ai toujours eu une drôle de fascination pour les étoiles, mais malgré mon envie d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet, je n'ai jamais été capable de retenir quoique ce soit à leur propos. Les explications scientifiques m'ont toujours semblé... bizarres, à défaut d'un autre mot. Elles ne me parlent pas, alors que quand je regarde ces étoiles, sans aucune connaissance à leur propos, quelque chose se passe. Elles sont presque familières, très réconfortantes. Je ne les comprends pas mais... d'une certaine façon je les connais.»

Il rit de ses propres paroles, conscient de leur absurdité. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était étrange de bloquer sur une chose aussi anodine que le nom des étoiles, surtout quand on était capable, comme lui, d'apprendre un roman entier par cœur en deux ou trois lectures. Mais à sa grande surprise, Jane ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de sourire de façon un peu énigmatique, et pointa du ciel la constellation de la lyre, dont elle avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt.

-«Je suis une physicienne avant tout, alors souvent j'oublie que les étoiles sont aussi porteuses d'histoires. Je peux te nommer toutes celles qui forment cette constellation par leur nom scientifique, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler pourquoi les grecs antiques ont décidé qu'elle s'appellerait «la lyre». A chacun ses manques, je suppose. L'essentiel est de les apprécier pour ce qu'elles sont. Et de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse compenser ces faiblesses là.»

-«C'est joliment dit. Je peux postuler pour le poste ?»

-«Idiot !»

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, et ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire. Ils étaient à présent si proches que leurs épaules se touchaient, mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Ils n'étaient plus des gamins prêts à bondir au moindre contact, mais des adultes forts de leur propre expérience et très conscients de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Jane était une belle femme, une fois encore Magnus ne pouvait le nier. Et bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, elle était -dans l'ensemble- d'une étonnante sincérité qui était très séduisante à ses yeux. Il pouvait très clairement lire à son expression qu'elle le trouvait attirant lui aussi. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé beau pourtant, considérant sa carrure trop frêle ( _faible_ ), ses cheveux absolument indomptables ( _grotesques)_ et les traits de son visage trop fins ( _féminins_ ). Mais il avait son petit succès avec la gente féminine, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, et Jane ne dérogeait visiblement pas à la règle.

-«C'est dommage...» reprit-elle finalement, le regard joueur. «Je suppose que tu as payé nos deux chambres ?»

-«Et bien... disons que Livia a été assez généreuse pour me baisser un peu le prix, mais oui, pourquoi ?»

-«Parce qu'au train où ça va, je pense que nous allons finir par en occuper qu'une seule. Tu penses survivre au gâchis monétaire que ça... impliquerait ?»

Magnus cligna des yeux bêtement, tout en assimilant le sens de cette phrase. Il reprit néanmoins ses esprits remarquablement vite, comme à son habitude. Il fit une parodie de courbette à l'ancienne, et saisit la main de son interlocutrice comme s'il avait eu l'intention d'y faire un baise main.

-«Je crois que mon pauvre cœur devrait se remettre de cette perte d'argent, si seulement il est consolé par la bonne personne, et de la bonne façon.»

-«Bien... alors, qu'attendons-nous ?»

En effet, qu'attendait-il ? Ayant enfin la confirmation que la permission d'agir lui avait été accordée, il se releva, et tendit son bras à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour. Puis ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas en direction de la voiture, en riant à l'avance de leur soirée à venir, et se promettant, surtout, de tout garder de ce qui allait se passer pour eux.

 

* * *

 

Cette nuit là, bien qu'il dormit assez peu, l'inspecteur Martinsson ne fit aucun cauchemar. Il s'éveilla comme d'habitude vers quatre heures du matin, mais sans cette fatigue mentale qui, habituellement, lui embrumait l'esprit, ni la terreur qui l'accueillait habillement dès qu'il ouvrait l'œil. Il n'avait pas froid non plus, mais il supposait que se retrouver compressé contre le dos nu de Jane devait aider.

Il se demanda à nouveau s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en abolissant la petite part de méfiance qu'il avait jusque là conservé pour elle. Il était quelqu'un d'assez prudent par nature, et ses instincts continuaient à lui hurler de faire marche arrière. Mais en même temps, il se sentait terriblement fatigué, et savait en son for intérieur qu'il ne pourrait continuer à fonctionner comme il le faisait s'il continuait de se contenir comme une cocotte-minute. C'était agréable pour une fois de se reposer partiellement sur quelqu'un, même s'il ne doutait pas que la situation était temporaire.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum. Il était encore en congé jusqu'au lendemain matin, il n'était sûrement pas l'heure de se poser ce genre de question.

Il replongea le visage dans les cheveux épars de Jane, pour s'imprégner de leur odeur de fleur d'oranger. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il parvint miraculeusement à se rendormir, serein.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui je sais, ce chapitre arrive vite comparé à d'habitude. C'est pour me faire pardonner vis à vis de ceux qui sont réguliers de cette fanfiction seulement, car le prochain chapitre que j'écrirai sera celui de mon autre fanfiction, Deux Familles. Il faudra compter donc une nouvelle attente.
> 
> Bonne lecture ceci étant !

Magnus eut à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire des soupirs énervés que poussait Anne-Brit Höglund face à l'auto-radio. A cause de l'état lamentable de la route, la chanson d'Alexander Rybak qu'il diffusait avait la fâcheuse tendance de sauter toutes les trente secondes, si bien qu'elle finit par l'éteindre. Elle était grognonne quand elle n'avait pas son morceau de musique matinal, et bien que cela agaçait de nombreux membres du commissariat, Magnus trouvait cette originalité de caractère assez adorable.

Il fallait aussi dire qu'il était en de particulièrement bonnes dispositions ce matin. Il avait été ravi d'apprendre, en revenant de son voyage à Öland, que Kurt était parvenu à envoyer Von Enke en détention provisoire, après avoir eu l'idée de faire une descente sur son lieu de travail. Il avait trouvé des vices cachés dans sa comptabilité, et bien qu'il n'avait que faire de ce genre de crime pour le moment, il les avait exploités pour obtenir du juge de quoi garder Von Enke bien au frais. C'était au pénitencier le plus proche d'Ystad qu'Anne-Brit et lui l'emmenaient, et c'était d'autant plus appréciable que l'homme avait décidé de rester totalement muet, et ne perturbait donc pas le voyage.

A cette bonne humeur s'ajoutait Jane, bien sûr. C'était agréable, pour une fois, de prendre du bon temps avec une fille qui était non seulement mignonne, mais qui en plus avait une conversation passionnante et aucune retenue quand il s'agissait de passer à l'acte. La veille, quand ils étaient revenus de leur voyage, ils s'étaient rendus chez lui et avaient passé le reste de leur soirée au lit à parler mathématiques et biologie, chose qu'il avait finalement autant adoré que la suite -nettement plus intime- des évennements.

Jane Foster était décidément une personnalité extraordinaire, qui combinait les avantages de l'amie et de l'amante sans les inconvénients. Et qui, surtout, ne semblait absolument pas avoir quoique ce soit à redire à ce genre de statut un peu flou.

Remarquant qu'Anne-Brit (jamais dupe) le regardait du coin de l’œil avec, sur ses lèvres, un petit rictus moqueur, il se força à la chasser de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur leur mission. Ils roulaient à bonne allure, à ce train là ils seraient de retour à Ystad bien avant midi, d'autant plus qu'Anne-Brit avait du mal à respecter les limitations de vitesse. Ils finirent cependant par atterrir derrière une fourgonnette blanche à l'allure lente une fois sortis de l'autoroute. En raison de l'étroitesse des routes de campagne qui sillonnaient les environs, il était impossible de la dépasser prudemment. Anne-Brit manifesta donc son impatience en klaxonnant, mais le véhicule n'accéléra pas pour autant.

-«Ah, je te parie qu'il doit encore s'agir d'un retraité» soupira t-elle. «Quelle plaie. J'espère qu'il finira par tourner, ou alors nous ne rejoindrons pas le pénitencier avant trois jours !»

-«J'espère surtout qu'il ne tombera pas en panne. La porte arrière du véhicule m'a l'air de trembler avec le moteur. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cette carcasse tienne avec trois boulons.»

Comme pour lui donner raison, les portes de la camionnette s'ouvrirent brutalement. Mais ce ne fut pas un chargement conventionnel qu'elles dévoilèrent.

Magnus ne reconnut le dispositif, similaire à celui que Von Enke avait employé lors de son arrestation, que quand celui-ci fit feu en leur direction. Anne-Brit tenta un coup de volant pour éviter la décharge bleutée, mais son geste se révéla tout à fait inutile, et leur voiture fut percutée de plein fouet. Le pare-brise éclata en une multitudes de petits morceaux, et la carcasse métallique se souleva en un bruit terrifiant pour ensuite s’effondrer, toit le premier, sur le macadam. Ils firent un tonneau, puis deux, puis trois, et enfin un quatrième, avant de stopper net dans un fossé, où était installé un poteau électrique. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans l'habitacle en coupant littéralement le moteur en deux, et ce ne fut que par un coup de chance inouïe qu'il ne trancha aucun des trois passagers de la voiture.

Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut que le noir complet et le silence. Puis Magnus rouvrit péniblement les yeux, suffisamment pour croiser le regard terrorisé d'Anne-Brit. Elle avait le volant à moitié encastré dans sa poitrine, et avait visiblement grand mal à respirer. Sa jambe droite était totalement avalée par le tableau de bord, et son bassin avait été légèrement déplacé à cause de l'impact.

Lui aussi avait subi la violence du choc de plein fouet. Un des essieu de la voiture s'était brisé, avait percé l'habitacle, et s'était enfoncé dans la chair de son flanc droit. Il avait les jambes totalement bloquées, et un bras très probablement fracturé. Du sang coulait en un filet ininterrompu depuis l'arrière de son crâne, et chaque respiration tenait de l'agonie pure.

Finalement Von Enke était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Comme l'avant de la voiture avait encaissé l'essentiel du choc, il s'en sortait avec des blessures légères. Il avait néanmoins lui aussi les jambes bloquées par les sièges avant, ce qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Il tenta néanmoins plusieurs fois d'ouvrir la portière, sans grand succès.

Deux hommes sortirent de l'arrière de la camionnette et vinrent les rejoindre. Ils étaient habillés d'un uniforme militaire brun, assorti d'un gilet pare-balle. Ils s’avancèrent jusqu'à l'habitacle arrière, pour se planter devant Von Enke.

-«Bravo les gars, excellente idée !» ironisa ce dernier tout en se tortillant, espérant sans doute se mettre plus à l'aise. «Faire sauter la voiture... vous auriez pu me tuer.»

Le premier des deux hommes, un grand blond, lui répondit.

-«Oh Eskil. Hélas, nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles. Il y a quelqu'un en haut qui n'a pas apprécié que tu te fasses avoir par nos amis policiers. Je crains que le voyage se termine aujourd'hui mon ami.»

Le visage de Von Enke passa du carmin au blanc quasi pur en moins de dix secondes. Un déclic se fit entendre, et l'homme qui venait de parler leva un revolver en sa direction. Magnus tenta aussitôt de se saisir du sien, mais hélas il était hors de sa portée. Quand à Anne-Brit, elle était trop encastrée dans le panneau de bord pour réussir à ne serait ce que bouger la tête, alors une main...

-«Jan, Jonnfinn, cessez ces conneries. Vous oubliez que JE vous ai aidé à trouver l'anneau !» protesta Von Enke d'une voix blanche. «C'est moi qui vous ait donné Rydeberg. J'ai toujours fait en sorte d'aider l'HYDRA quand je le pouvais, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !»

-«Apparemment si. Désolée Eskil, il fallait être plus prudent. Après tout c'est toi qui nous a collé le SHIELD sur le dos, mais au moins désormais nous sommes sûrs que tu ne parleras pas.»

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme fit feu. L'arrière du crâne de Von Enke explosa comme une pastèque en un bruit écœurant, et tapissa la banquette arrière. Anne-Brit eut un haut le cœur malgré elle, et déversa le peu de substance que contenait son estomac sur ses genoux. Ce fut ce mouvement qui éveilla l'intérêt du deuxième homme, qui sortit son revolver à son tour et vint s'installer à côté des places avant.  
  
-«On en fait quoi ?»

-«On pourrait les laisser saigner à mort ici, mais vu qu'ils ont déjà réussi à survivre au premier choc ces cocos là, j'ai peur qu'ils soient trop résistants pour qu'on puisse se permettre de ne pas finir le boulot proprement. Besoin d'aide ?»

-«Non non, j'avais juste besoin d'une confirmation. Bien, honneur aux dames alors ?»

Une seconde détonation retentit. Et cette fois, l'arrière du crâne d'Anne-Britt Höglund vint s'échouer sur le visage de Martinsson.

Il regarda, hébété, le corps de sa collègue s’effondrer sur le volant, et glisser le long des restes du panneau de bord. Elle avait ses yeux bleus tournés en direction d'un rétroviseur, et bien qu'ils étaient déjà morts, on pouvait encore y lire les dernières choses qui lui étaient passées par l'esprit. De la peur, de l'incompréhension. De la surprise, aussi.

Le tireur éclata d'un rire gras en voyant sa réaction, mais Magnus l'entendit à peine, comme un lointain écho. Il finit par lever la tête en sa direction, les yeux révulsés et hantés par cette seule question :

Pourquoi ?

L'homme sourit, et pressa à nouveau la détente. Un voile noir tomba aussitôt sur les yeux du jeune inspecteur, une chaleur terrible lui contracta les membres, et ce fut comme s'il cessait d'exister.

 

* * *

 

Pour la quinzième fois en moins de dix minutes, Thor vérifia que le col de sa chemise était bien ajusté, au grand amusement de Tony. Il avait déjà porté des vêtements Midgardiens durant son exil, mais il ne s'était jamais réellement habitué au contact du tissu à la base de son cou.

A cette gène devait en plus s'ajouter une énorme dose de nervosité. Il savait qu'un guerrier digne de ce nom se devait normalement de rester brave et fier en toutes circonstances, mais pour le moment il n'en menait pas large. Il se sentait minuscule devant l'entrée du commissariat d'Ystad, et bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de courir à l'intérieur afin d'aller à la rencontre de Loki, il redoutait leurs retrouvailles. Loki serait-il heureux de le voir ? Ou allait-il au contraire essayer de l'étrangler ? Il doutait en tous cas de le voir rester indifférent, vu leur passif...

Son regard glissa sur Stark, qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'homme était comme à son habitude terriblement à l'aise, une attitude qu'il lui enviait terriblement. Il lui devait énormément, et ne savait trop s'il aurait un jour l'occasion de le rembourser. Après leur repas pris en Afrique du Sud, Stark avait tenu sa promesse et avait fait affréter un moyen de transport aérien afin de les mener jusque là. Il avait aussi, grâce à une machinerie compliquée, réussi à obtenir de nouvelles informations sur Loki, et lui avait ainsi fait un bref résumé de sa vie. Il n'avait pu contenir un frisson d'horreur en réalisant que s'il était «tombé» d'Asgard depuis dix ans, il n'était résident de Midgard que depuis sept ans. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait erré dans le vide durant trois ans, une période assez longue pour rendre fou jusqu'à plus sain d'esprit des hommes. Qu'il était parvenu à se réadapter à une existence aussi normale que la sienne tenait du miracle.

C'était étrange de se dire que Loki était désormais un policier (un homme de loi Midgardien, s'il avait bien tout saisi). Même si son frère avait toujours été très au fait des diverses lois qui régissaient Asgard, il n'avait jamais pris plaisir à participer aux séances qu'organisaient leur Père et le Conseil pour rendre justice à ceux qui en faisaient la demande. Il tenait, au mieux, un rôle exclusivement consultatif, et laissait l'exécution de la punition ou l'arrestation des coupables à d'autres que lui. Loki était un homme de réflexion plus que d'action, alors il avait du mal à se l'imaginer en train de sillonner les terres alentours à la recherche de malfrats à neutraliser. Il était certain que si ses amis et Sif s'étaient trouvés à ses côtés quand Tony lui avait offert ces explications, ils n'y auraient pas cru.

Stark lui tapota l'épaule, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il hocha la tête, puis pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment, envahi par toutes sortes de gens en uniformes. Ces derniers semblaient essentiellement communiquer par cris, comme les boutiquiers d'Asgard les jours de marché. Tony les ignora, et se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée d'une pièce un peu plus calme. Un immense Midgardien roux comme le feu l'y stoppa net, mais cela ne le déphasa aucunement.

-«Salut ! Je recherche l'Inspecteur Magnus Martinsson, c'est extrêmement urgent. Vous voulez bien avoir l’obligeance d'aller le chercher ?» dit le milliardaire avec un immense sourire qui ne fit que s'élargir quand il réalisa que le policier l'avait reconnu.

-«Euh... oui, oui» bredouilla le policier, troublé. «M. Stark, c'est un honneur. Je suis un fan, je...» il s'arrêta quand il vit le visage de Tony se renfrogner un peu. «Pardon. Donc oui, je ne sais pas... je crois. Je... oui, je vais voir.»

-«Faîtes mon bon, faîtes !»

Le jeune garçon détala à une vitesse hallucinante. Thor en aurait sans doute ris si le nœud qui pressait son estomac n'avait pas été aussi pénible à supporter. Stark faisait ce genre d'effet à énormément de monde, bien qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi. Il avait bien entendu saisit qu'il était une célébrité dans son monde, et qu'il possédait de grandes richesses. Mais on le regardait aussi avec le même respect que celui qu'on offrait aux plus valeureux guerriers, et il se demandait bien comment une telle chose était possible quand on voyait la petite carrure qu'avait l'homme...

Il se fit mentalement une note pour ne pas oublier de l'interroger à ce sujet. Puis le policier revint, avec à sa suite un homme d'âge mur, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux clairs, qui ne ressemblait en rien à Loki. Thor eut bien du mal à cacher sa déception, mais il parvint néanmoins à donner le change en laissant son camarade prendre la parole à sa place.

-«Wallander, de la police d'Ystad» dit l'homme en les saluant d'une vigoureuse poignée de main. «Je suis le supérieur de Martinsson. Il est actuellement en déplacement, je suis navré mais vous allez devoir passer par moi. Vous êtes... ?»

-«Les renforts» dit Tony avec un grand sourire. «Anthony Stark et Thor Odinson, nous travaillons tous les deux pour le SHIELD. En freelance. Le big boss a pensé qu'on pourrait être utile.»

-«Anthony Stark... voilà un nom qui ne m'est pas inconnu, j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je reçois une personnalité ici. Enfin bref, vous avez de nouveaux éléments à nous communiquer ?»

-«En fait, pour être honnête, on a rien à dire que vous ne sachiez déjà. Mais bon, vous connaissez la hiérarchie, hm ? Parfois, quand une enquête va trop lentement à leur goût, ils pensent que multiplier les effectifs va aider.»

-«Si vous faites allusion à Von Enke, nous avons réussi à le placer en détention provisoire grâce à des éléments compromettant relevés après une fouille de son domicile. Magnus l'accompagne d'ailleurs en ce moment même au pénitencier le plus proche.»

-«Bien, bien, parfait ! Mais on aurait quand même des questions à poser à votre Inspecteur, c'est très important. Il est censé rentrer quand ?»

-«Je ne discute pas de ce genre de chose dans les couloirs. Venez.»

Wallander les mena jusqu'à son bureau, une modeste pièce aménagée de façon spartiate mais agréable, quoique loin d'être à la pointe du design Suédois. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, trahissant une condition physique loin d'être irréprochable pour un représentant de l'ordre. Puis il désigna les deux chaises devant lui pour inviter Thor et Tony à s'asseoir.

-«Bon, reprenons. Vous voulez parler à mon collègue, mais pourquoi donc ?»

-«C'est juste que nos contacts nous ont dit qu'il était la personne de... «référence» dans cette affaire» mentit habillement Tony, tout sourire. «On nous a donc encouragé à le contacter dès que possible.»

-«Bien entendu. J'ai surtout l'impression que le SHIELD s'intéresse davantage à Martinsson qu'à cette enquête en réalité. Et j'aimerais bien que pour une fois, on cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile et qu'on m'explique ce que vous voulez très exactement.»

Thor se raidit de façon imperceptible, comme Tony. L'homme qu'il avait face à lui était perspicace, peut-être même un peu trop pour espérer broder comme ils le faisaient actuellement. Wallander ne semblait pas menaçant à voir comme ça, avec sa carrure un peu trop forte et sa tenue négligée, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui ne laissaient guère de doute quant à sa dangerosité réelle.

-«OK» soupira Tony. «On va reprendre à zéro. C'est vrai, c'est votre protégé qui intéresse le SHIELD, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Est-ce que vous connaissez son...histoire ? Son passé, j'entends ?»

-«Son amnésie ? Depuis peu oui. Ce que j'aimerais savoir par contre, c'est comment votre organisation a pu être au courant de ça.»

-«Qu'importe, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est essentiel en revanche, c'est que nous, nous savons qui il est. Et c'est pour ça qu'on est venu d'ailleurs. Votre collègue s'appelle en réalité Loki Odinson.»

-«Et il s'agit de mon jeune frère» compléta Thor. «Mon jeune frère, que je pensais mort... je n'ai appris que ce n'était pas le cas il y a seulement quelques jours.»

Wallander écarquilla les yeux, puis, sans crier gare, se mit à rire de façon calme, mais paradoxalement insultante. Si Thor n'avait pas eu dix années pour apprendre à se calmer, il lui aurait sans doute sauté à la gorge pour lui faire ravaler ses moqueries. A la place, il ne put que rester scotché à sa chaise, le visage de marbre. Wallander finit par se calmer après une longue minute et essuya les quelques larmes qui lui étaient montées au coin des yeux.

-«Vous ? Le frère de Martinsson ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois que lui et moi nous avons plus en commun physiquement que vous et lui.»

-«Il a été adopté. Mais n'en reste pas moins mon frère.»

-«Commode comme explication. Alors dites-moi, s'il est vraiment votre frère comme vous le prétendez, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cherché avant ?»

-«Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai cru...»

-«Qu'il était mort oui, je sais. Ma questions reste néanmoins la même : si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cherché avant ? Car je sais que vous n'avez pas fait de recherches, Magnus n'est pas séquestré dans une cave à l'écart du monde, il est policier -et par conséquent a un profil public qui vous aurait été immédiatement communiqué si seulement vous étiez encore en contact avec la police.»

-«Je...»

-«Je fais ce métier depuis trente ans, et je n'ai JAMAIS encore rencontré une famille qui, dans un cas similaire, a abandonné aussi vites les recherches du corps d'un porté disparu présumé mort. Alors n'essayez pas de me broder un joli conte monsieur Odinson.»

-«Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé !» finit par crier Thor, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le visage cramoisi et déformé par la douleur. «J'aurais donné ma vie pour mon frère ! Mais nous ne pouvions pas le chercher. Pas sans Heimdall, et pas sans le Bifrost. Nous n'avons même pas pu lui donner des funérailles dignes de ce nom, que croyez-vous que ma famille et moi avons ressenti en voyant sa dernière demeure vide de son corps ?»

Ses poings étaient si serrés qu'ils en étaient blancs, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il n'avait rien à prouver au mortel face à lui. Comment osait-il le sermonner de la sorte, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer entre Loki et lui ? _Personne_ ne pouvait ne serait-ce que se représenter un dixième de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti en voyant son petit frère tomber dans les abysses. _Personne_ ne pouvait imaginer le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé à errer dans le palais, jusqu'à se diriger automatiquement vers la chambre de Loki, pour s'y recroqueviller comme un enfant abandonné.

Personne ne pouvait juger l'intensité de son amour pour son frère.

Il sentit la main de Tony se poser sur son avant-bras, comme lors de leur première rencontre en Afrique du Sud. Le contact le ramena à la raison, et il se rassit sur sa chaise, le souffle court. Wallander, le visage désormais sévère, le toisa en silence durant de longues secondes, son regard gris acier plongé dans le sien.

Puis quelqu'un entra en trombe dans le bureau, sans même prendre le temps de s'annoncer.

-«Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Von Enke, Kurt» annonça la nouvelle venue -une femme d'un certain âge, totalement bouleversée. «Martinsson et Anne-Brit … la route...»

-«Du calme Lisa, reprends-toi» dit Wallander d'une voix ferme tout en saisissant sa collègue par les épaules, afin de la forcer à le regarder. «Que s'est-il passé ?»

-«La voiture a été totalement défoncée. Il y a eu une fusillade, et...»

Elle sanglota. Kurt, sous le choc, relâcha sa prise.

-«On ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer. Deux hommes non-identifiés ont été retrouvés morts près de la carcasse, totalement déchiquetés par on ne sait quoi. Von Enke a été tué d'une balle dans la tête, comme... comme Anne-Brit. Martinsson est le seul survivant, mais il est en très mauvais état. A l'heure qu'il est les pompiers d'Ystad tentent de le désincarcérer de l'épave.»

Lisa craqua sur ces derniers mots. Thor, lui, eut comme la sensation d'avoir le sol qui se dérobait sous ses pieds, et sans crier gare il se retrouva à genoux sur la moquette, avec Tony ployé au-dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de tomber plus avant. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Le destin ne pouvait pas lui faire ça alors qu'il venait juste de retrouver Loki !

Wallander, après un temps de flottement, reprit ses esprits.

-«Où ça s'est produit ?»

-«Dans les environs de Sjöbo... sur une route de campagne. Je n'en sais pas plus, une patrouille est déjà sur place...»

-«D'accord. Je m'y rends de suite. Toi, tu reprends ton calme, et tu contactes immédiatement le procureur. Tu m'entends ?»

Elle hocha la tête. Kurt se désintéressa d'elle et s'élança sur ses clefs de voiture, qui trônaient sur son bureau. Il allait quitter la pièce quand on regard glissa sur Thor et Tony, qui étaient encore assis par terre. Il hésita une longue seconde, puis les enjoignit à le suivre.

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

 

* * *

 

_Il avait chaud. C'était comme si de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines.  
_

_Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt, il ne le savait plus. Les idées s'enchaînaient dans son esprit à une vitesse alarmante, transformant en une sorte de Gloubi-boulga infâme les rares pensées cohérentes qui, de temps à autres, essayaient de remonter à la surface._

_Ses mains tremblaient. Il pouvait le sentir, en fait il soupçonnait même que c'était l'entièreté de son corps qui convulsait. Il tenta de prendre une large inspiration pour se calmer, mais sa cage thoracique lui faisait trop mal pour réussir une telle manœuvre._

_La dernière image que son regard avait capturé était celle d'une balle avançant droit vers sa tête. Etait-il mort ? Probablement, il ne voyait pas trop comment il aurait pu survivre à un tel projectile. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi pouvait-il encore penser ? Pourquoi avait-il encore mal ? La mort n'était-elle pas censée être un arrêt définitif de ce genre de souffrances ?_

_Une voix. En se concentrant suffisamment, il pouvait entendre une voix, dans le fin fond de sa tête. Elle était sifflante et froide, inhumaine, et pourtant il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part._

_Un vieux souvenir vint frapper à la porte de son esprit, et il fut soudain terrifié. Pas à l'idée d'être mort, non, mais à l'idée que le propriétaire de ladite voix ait pu le retrouver. Il essaya de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait faire facilement quand on n'était qu'une pensée qui n'avait plus de prise sur son corps._

_-«Ce n'est pas encore ton heure, petit Prince» siffla la voix._

_Il faisait noir, mais il sentit qu'une matière froide et écailleuse le frôlait. Elle remonta le long de son cou pour venir caresser le lobe de son oreille. C'était une sensation atroce, et une fois encore il eut l'impression qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnue._

_-«Tu n'as pas encore le Tesseract, tu ne dois pas te réveiller aussi vite. Maintenant que tu es parvenu à protéger ta stupide et pathétique enveloppe humaine, tu peux te rendormir. Te rendormir jusqu'au jour où tu auras enfin mis les mains sur ce qui nous revient de droit. Et alors là, seulement, tu pourras revenir. En attendant... oublie.»_

_Une sorte de décharge électrique le coupa à toutes ses réflexions. Et comme à chaque fois, il oublia._

 

* * *

 

Wallander s'arrêta à quelques mètres des lieux de l'accident, déjà balisé par les policiers d'une brigade voisine. Avec sur ses talons Thor Odinson et Anthony Stark, il franchit le cordon de sécurité et embrassa d'un regard l'ensemble de la scène de crime. La carcasse de la voiture de police gisait dans un fossé, et faisait l'objet de l'attention d'un grand nombre de pompiers. A quelques mètres seulement se trouvaient deux corps recouverts d'un drap qui avait dû être blanc à l'origine, mais qui était désormais d'un rouge vif attestant de l'état déplorable de ce qui devait se trouver en dessous.

Nyberg était déjà sur les lieux. Il était probablement parti au moment même où Lisa avait été informée de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas homme à sourire facilement (d'ailleurs peu de gens appréciaient son caractère colérique au commissariat), mais jamais encore Kurt n'avait lu sur son visage une pareille détresse. Au lieu de mener les investigations comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, en mettant ses mains dans la boue comme le faisaient ses subordonnés, il restait un peu à l'écart, à fixer la voiture avec un regard hanté.

Kurt hésita un instant. Avait-il réellement envie de voir ce sur quoi les pompiers s'affairaient ? Tant qu'il ne vérifiait pas par lui-même, ce que lui avait annoncé Lisa ne restait qu'une histoire. Tant qu'il n'allait pas regarder, il pourrait continuer à prétendre que rien n'était arrivé à sa brigade, qu'il n'aurait pas à annoncer à un mari le décès d'une épouse.

Sauf que c'étaient ses collègues - _des amis_ \- qui se trouvaient là, à seulement quelques pas de lui. Pas des anonymes dont il aurait pu se détourner, mais des gens qu'il connaissait depuis des années, et qu'il estimait. Il prit une large inspiration puis s'avança, en essayant d'ignorer le bruit strident de la scie à métaux qui dévorait le métal du véhicule.

Von Enke fut le premier passager qu'il vit. Il avait été désincarné assez facilement, et des experts l'emballaient dans un de leur sac mortuaire, un peu à l'écart. Il avait été tué d'une balle en plein front, un tir de professionnel, même à courte distance.

Puis il vit Anne-Brit, qui n'avait toujours pas été déplacée. Le fait que l'arrière du crâne lui manquait confirmait à lui seul qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, aussi les pompiers l'avaient-ils délaissé pour plutôt s'occuper de la seule personne qu'ils pouvaient encore sauver. Elle était affalée sur ce qui restait du tableau de bord, dans une posture un peu grotesque qui lui donnait la nausée. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais aveugles, comme il l'avait vu tant de fois chez d'autres. L'image devint soudainement trop épouvantable, et il s'en détourna brusquement, en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, autant pour s'empêcher de vomir que pour s'empêcher de crier.

Anne-Brit. Morte. Une collègue depuis plus de dix ans.

Kurt n'avait encore jamais perdu un collègue en service. Il se souvenait bien sûr de l'assassinat terrible de Kalle Sedberg, et du coup émotionnel terrible que cela lui avait provoqué au commisariat, mais la situation présente était différente. Anne-Brit et Magnus étaient sous sa responsabilité. Jamais il n'aurait dû les laisser partir à seulement deux dans un véhicule aussi peu protégé. Il aurait dû anticiper un potentiel danger, et ainsi ordonner un transfert sécurisé. C'était sa faute.

Le bruit de la scie circulaire cessa, remplacé par celui d'une portière qu'on arrache. Il se retourna à temps pour voir deux pompiers se saisir de Martinsson, et l'allonger sur une planche médicale. Le visage du jeune homme était d'une pâleur extrême, si on exceptait la large traînée pourpre qui avait éclaboussé ses joues et l'arrête de son nez. Une barre métallique lui sortait par le ventre, et un de ses bras était tordu de manière terrifiante. Il était couvert de sang, au point qu'il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'il conservait encore quelques litres dans ses veines. Si on ne lui avait pas assuré du contraire, il l'aurait pensé mort lui aussi.

Les pompiers s'apprêtaient à l'évacuer en direction de leur véhicule quand Thor Odinson, jusque là immobile, entra en action. Il s'avança d'un pas vif vers la civière et joua des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à Martinsson. Quelques pompiers tentèrent bien de l'arrêter, mais il les fit voltiger comme de vulgaires ballots de paille. Puis, sous les cris d'effroi des personnes présentes, il arracha brusquement le morceau de métal qui dépassait du ventre de l'inspecteur, avant de poser sur la blessure une petite pierre polie.

Elle dégagea une lueur aveuglante, qui le força à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, trois pompiers maîtrisaient Thor au sol, qui se laissait faire sans résister. Il s'approcha, et constata ensuite que les quelques blessures visibles qui, jusque là, meurtrissaient la peau de Martinsson, avaient disparu. Wallander remonta le bas de sa chemise pour voir ce qu'il était de la déchirure causée par l'essieu de voiture. Là encore, il n'y avait rien, comme si Magnus n'avait jamais subi quelque accident que ce fut.

-«Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?» marmonna t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu ferme, mais qui était tremblante. «Comment... ?»

-«Nano-technologie» expliqua Anthony Stark, coupant ainsi le pied à son collègue. «C'est développé par le SHIELD, sous la supervision de votre serviteur. Je ne vais pas développer la façon dont ça fonctionne, mais ça reconstitue les tissus humains en un temps record. Cool non ? C'est encore un peu expérimental mais bon... entre nous, sans l'intervention de Point Break, je ne suis pas sûr que votre gars aurait tenu jusqu'à l'hôpital.»

Wallander savait qu'il mentait. Il le savait, il pouvait le lire à son expression -et à la façon dont Thor Odinson le regardait. Anthony Stark avait été tout aussi surpris qu'eux quand il avait réalisé ce que la pierre avait fait, il ne l'avait de toute évidence jamais vu de sa vie avant ce jour. Mais il n'eut pas la force de protester. Magnus était visiblement tiré d'affaire, pour le moment c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il fit signe aux pompiers de lâcher Thor. Ceux ci s'exécutèrent puis transportèrent Martinsson jusqu'à l’hôpital comme prévu. Thor essaya de les suivre, mais ils refusèrent de l'embarquer de façon très claire, laissant le grand blond se balancer au milieu de la route comme une âme en peine. Wallander eut un peu mal au cœur en le voyant aussi désemparé, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire son histoire, alors il préférait garder une certaine distance avec lui, au cas où...

Il se dirigea vers les deux corps isolés, et retira le drap. Les deux hommes qui se trouvaient en-dessous était dans un état lamentable. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été labourés par des lames de rasoir au niveau du torse. Nyberg vint s'agenouiller à côté d'eux, toujours aussi désemparé que précédemment.

-«C'est moche, je sais» marmonna t-il. «Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de blessures auparavant. J'ai d'abord cru qu'ils avaient été percutés par la voiture, mais ils avaient des revolvers à côté d'eux, les même dont proviennent les balles qui ont tué Anne-Brit et Von Enke. Ils sont donc morts après que la voiture ait été mise dans cet état, mais comment... ?»

-«Tu as pu les identifier ? Ils ont des papiers sur eux, quelque chose... ?»

\- «Non bien entendu. Ce sont des professionnels, on ne pourra rien tirer d'eux. Leurs empreintes digitales ont été effacées à l'aide d'acide, et leur ADN ne doit hélas pas se trouver dans nos bases de données...»

-«Je peux regarder... ?» demanda finalement Anthony Stark. «Les bases du SHIELD ont sans doute quelque chose à nous dire sur ces cocos là.»

Wallander acquiesça d'un hochement de tête . Il avait de toute façon l'impression que le milliardaire aurait fait ses investigations même s'il lui avait interdit de tourner autour des corps. Il le regarda sortir de sa poche une sorte de tablette tactile sur laquelle il pianota habilement avant de prendre quelques photos des cadavres. Stark émit un ronronnement satisfait devant les résultats, et tourna l'écran en direction de son public.

-«Bingo ! Ces messieurs étaient fichés dans nos bases personnelles. Messieurs, je vous présente Jan Nordlander -le blondinet de droite- et Jonnfinn Hansson. Et sans grande surprise, ce sont des membres de l'HYDRA, des hommes de main sans grande importance, des pions que l'on peut facilement remplacer. De ce que j'en lis, ils ont été condamnés à quelques années de prison pour des agressions racistes dans leur jeunesse, et sont soupçonnés d'avoir commis plusieurs meurtres pour le compte d'HYDRA sans qu'on soit parvenu à remonter leurs traces. C'est désormais chose faite, et ils n'embêteront plus personne.»

-«Voilà un mystère de résolu» soupira Nyberg. «L'HYDRA...bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser avant. Cependant ça ne m'explique toujours pas comment ils ont pu être tué d'une telle façon...»

-«Cette fois, c'est moi qui peut vous répondre» intervint Thor, la voix chargée d'émotion. «C'est mon frère qui a fait ça».

Cette fois, Wallander ne put contenir un soupir agaçé : qu'est ce que cet homme allait encore inventer ? Martinsson, totalement emprisonné dans la voiture et dans un état lamentable, aurait littéralement déchiquetés ses agresseurs à mains nues ? Il se sentait vexé d'être pris à ce point pour un abruti...

-«Je ne plaisante pas» reprocha Thor avec fermeté, en voyant qu'il n'était pas pris au sérieux. «J'ai déjà vu ça plusieurs fois, du temps où mon frère et moi combattions ensemble.»

-«Votre frère ?» s'étonna Nyberg, perdu. «Quel rapport avec l'affaire ? De qui parle t-on ?»

-«Je t'expliquerai plus tard Nyberg» répondit Wallander. «Monsieur Odinson, sauf votre respect, comment voulez-vous que Martinsson soit parvenu à causer de tels dégâts dans son état ?»

-«Je ne peux pas vous expliquer en détails» dit Thor d'une voix lasse. «Pas maintenant, et pas ici. Je vous demande juste de me croire. Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de le faire mais... j'aime Loki. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, je souhaite juste l'aider, et si pour ça je dois d'abord passer par votre intermédiaire, je le ferai. Mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire maintenant, parce que je sais que vu les circonstances actuelles, vous allez vous énerver...»

-«Ah ah, m'énerver... elle est bien bonne. Comment voudriez-vous que je reste calme dans une situation pareille ?! Depuis notre rencontre vous n'avez cessé de me raconter des histoires abracadabrantes ! Vous ne pouvez pas espérer que je vous donne ma confiance comme ça, juste pour vos beaux yeux.»

-«Pensez à votre collègue alors» intervint Stark. «Cela fait sept ans qu'il est paumé non ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a le droit de rencontrer quelqu'un qui dit l'avoir connu avant son amnésie ? Quelqu'un qui se dit être de sa famille, en plus ? Bon sang, il vient de lui sauver la vie, il vous faut quoi de plus pour comprendre qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal ? Je sais que notre rencontre ne s'est pas faite dans de bonnes circonstances, mais ne vous trompez pas d'ennemis.»

Il serra les poings, et contempla l'idée de faire taire son interlocuteur d'un bon crochet du droit dans le nez. Puis son regard capta du mouvement du côté d'Anne-Brit, et soudain toute envie violente fut remplacée par une profonde lassitude.

Il avait le plus grand mal à l'admettre, mais Anthony Stark avait raison. Il était totalement dépassé par les événements, et même si Thor Odinson ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait très probablement sauvé la vie de Magnus. Ses histoires étaient complètement farfelues, mais après tout n'était-ce pas le cas de toutes celles que le SHIELD lui avait débité ? Il venait de voir un homme être soigné par une simple pierre, et deux corps meurtris de façon inexplicable... si la normalité avait une frontière, il l'avait dépassé depuis un moment.

-«D'accord» grogna t-il. «D'accord, vous me filez la migraine, pour le moment j'enterre la hache de guerre. Mais en échange, je ne veux pas que vous approchiez Martinsson sans mon autorisation. Après ce qui vient de se passer, il n'a franchement pas besoin de souci supplémentaire, et j'aime autant vous dire que si vous vous avisez de lui mentir et de le blesser, c'est l'ensemble de ses collègues qui vous le feront payer. Est-ce clair ?»

-«Comme de l'eau de roche chef ! On part lui rendre visite quand ?»

-«Sur le champ. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire ici pour le moment. Venez.»

Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil au corps d'Anne-Brit, désormais totalement désincarcéré. Il resta un moment à la contempler, faisant des adieux silencieux à une amie de plus de dix ans. Puis il se détourna et revint à sa voiture d'un pas athlétique tout en se promettant d'obtenir rapidement justice et, pourquoi pas, vengeance...

 

* * *

 

Ce fut le bruissement d'une page que l'on tourne qui l'arracha à son profond sommeil.

Magnus resta un moment immobile, les yeux clos, savourant le confort du lit dans lequel il était allongé. Il avait un mal au crâne terrible qui le rendait hypersensible aux bruits alentours et sans doute aux lumières, raison pour laquelle il préférait garder les yeux fermés pour le moment.

L'air sentait l'alcool et les détergents utilisés dans les milieux hospitaliers. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, mais il avait l'impression que ses souvenirs avaient été compactés comme une voiture dans un broyeur, et gisaient dans un coin de sa cervelle qu'il ne pouvait pas solliciter pour l'instant. Comprenant qu'il n'avait donc d'autres choix que de se réveiller une bonne fois pour toute pour qu'on lui explique la situation, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

Bien mal lui en prit. **  
**

La lumière était non seulement aveuglante, mais affreusement douloureuse. Il eut l’atroce sensation qu'on lui enfonçait une lame à l'arrière du crâne. Un gémissement rauque vocalisa son inconfort. Heureusement la douleur fut aussitôt compensé par le contact d'une petite main fraîche sur sa joue.

-«Du calme Magnus» murmura la voix douce de Jane. «Ne t'agite pas trop, tu as été secoué»

-«Oh... j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans _Le Patient anglais._ Je suis passé sous les sabots d'un troupeau de buffles furieux ?»

-«A peine réveillé et déjà cette répartie ? Me voilà rassurée, tu n'as pas été secoué trop fort !»

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, et se força à rouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux, plus lentement. Sa vision était un peu trouble mais il pouvait distinguer le visage pâle et anxieux de Jane au-dessus de lui. Elle avait un livre dans sa main, ce qui lui laissait supposer qu'elle le surveillait depuis un moment. Il tenta de se redresser un peu, mais un nouvel éclair de douleur le convainquit de ne pas trop forcer, et il se contenta juste de rouler un rien sur le côté pour laisser à la jeune femme la place de s'asseoir sur le matelas.

-«Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, alors ?» demanda t-elle, toujours sans élever la voix.

-«Non, c'est le parfait trou noir... je me souviens vaguement d'un truc concernant Von Enke, mais c'est tout.»

-«Sa mise en détention provisoire, oui. Tu devais le conduire au pénitencier avec une collègue, tu te souviens ?»

Une image assez vague prit littéralement corps devant lui. Effectivement, maintenant que Jane en parlait, il se remémorait le moment où Anne-Brit et lui avait fait monter Von Enke dans la voiture. Il se souvenait de la musique qui ne passait pas, de l'attitude un peu ronchon de sa camarade, de la camionnette qui les avait empêché de continuer à rouler à vive allure après être sorti de l'autoroute...

Il eut soudain les mains moites. Il y avait eu autre chose après cela n'est ce pas ? Il y avait eu l'éclair bleu, le chaos, la douleur... des cris et des tirs, aussi.

Anne-Brit ! Bon sang, comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il se redressa d'un bond, ignorant cette fois la vague de douleur qui lui engourdissait la nuque et la nausée qui lui montait aux lèvres. Jane tenta de le forcer à se rallonger, mais ce fut peine perdue

  
-«Ils nous ont tiré dessus !» s'exclama t-il, le ton tremblant et les yeux complètement exorbités. «Je me souviens, il y avait deux hommes, et ils nous ont tiré dessus. D'abord sur Von Enke, puis Anne-Brit. Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?»

-«Magnus... je suis désolée, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle ne s'en est pas sortie, pas plus que Von Enke.»

Il le savait. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à l'avance, il pouvait encore sentir sur sa peau le sang de sa collègue, ce sang qui avait giclé sur lui après qu'elle ait été exécutée. L'entendre de la bouche de Jane lui fit cependant l'effet d'une bombe. Il se serait sans doute effondré si la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui offrir une épaule solide et charitable. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux -comme il aimait tant le faire depuis quelques temps- et la serra contre lui du mieux qu'il put.

-«Je ne comprends pas...» finit-il par remarquer, entre deux tremblements. «Nous étions... l'accident a été particulièrement violent. Je me souviens m'être cassé au moins un bras. J'avais... j'avais un essieu planté dans le ventre, et je sais qu'on m'a tiré dessus moi aussi. Alors pourquoi... pourquoi je n'ai rien ?»

-«Aucune idée. Je suis arrivée assez tardivement, Coulson a eu un appel de commissariat expliquant ce qui venait de se passer, et nous sommes venus directement. Les médecins avaient l'air secoué...d'après eux, les pompiers ont parlé d'un homme qui t'aurait soigné on ne sait trop comment, comme par apposition des mains. Un mutant peut-être, c'est difficile à dire.»

-«Cela n'explique pas la balle. Il m'a visé le milieu du front... j'ai _entendu_ la détonation, c'est à peine si je n'ai pas vu la balle partir !» 

-«Il a pu viser à côté à cause du recul. Pour le moment de toute façon, mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça, pas tant qu'on a pas de premiers éléments d'enquête. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais pour le moment ça ne sert qu'à te faire du mal.»

S'il avait été en meilleure forme, il ne se serait pas contenté de ce genre de phrase clichée. Mais là, le cumul fit qu'il se contenta de hocher la tête, et il se laissa docilement faire quand Jane le fit se rallonger convenablement. C'était étrange, d'avoir des sensations et des images extrêmement nettes traitées par une cervelle qui fonctionnait au ralenti. Il détestait cette impression d'impuissance et d'insécurité, cela lui rappelait trop l'époque qui avait suivi son accident et son amnésie. Il avait été incapable, durant des semaines, de faire jusqu'aux gestes les plus basiques, et il était terrifié à la simple idée qu'il ait à jour à repasser par une telle phase.

Il sentit soudainement des larmes rouler le long de ses pommettes pour ensuite mourir à la base de son cou. Honteux, il serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sangloter, mais ses efforts n'eurent que de peu de résultats. Finalement, il se mit à pleurer comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Il pleura pour Anne-Brit et sa famille, et il pleura pour la peur qu'il avait eu ressentit, ainsi enfermé dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Il pleura un peu de rage également, il fallait l'avouer.

Jane garda le silence. Ell se contenta de serrer sa main dans la sienne durant toute la durée de la crise. Et bien qu'il fut incapable de lui dire directement, Magnus lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

 

* * *

 

La porte de la chambre avait beau être minuscule, elle paraissait immense aux yeux de Thor.

Une épaisseur de bois. C'était désormais tout ce qui le séparait de son petit frère. Il contemplait la poignée depuis une longue minute, sous le regard suspicieux de Wallander et celui, autrement plus amusé, de Tony.

En arrivant à l’hôpital, il avait craint le pire. Sa pierre médicinale (que Tony avait gentiment fait passer pour une invention du SHIELD) avait beau être efficace sur les Asgardiens, il n'était pas certain de son effet sur un humain. Un médecin l'avait vite rassuré sur ce point, mais son angoisse ne s'était pas tarie pour autant. Surtout quand il avait rencontré le fils de Coul dans les couloirs ainsi qu'Erik Selvig, et qu'on lui avait expliqué que non seulement Loki l'attendait dans la chambre, mais qu'en plus Jane Foster s'y trouvait aussi

C'était un sujet de stress en plus. Il avait beau aimer Jane de tout son cœur, il ne savait trop comment allaient se dérouler leurs retrouvailles. La chose allait être d'autant plus compliquée que s'il en croyant le fils de Coul, elle était devenue une bonne amie de Loki, et il avait peur qu'elle s'effondre en apprenant que c'était lui qui, voilà dix ans, avait envoyé le Destroyer en plein désert du Mexique.

Pour la première fois de son existence, il envia les facilités que pouvait avoir son frère avec les mots, et aurait sans hésité échangé ce don contre ceux qu'il avait au combat.

Il se redressa et bomba le torse, pour se donner un peu de courage. Un regard en coin en direction de Wallander lui confirma qu'il avait l'autorisation d'entrer, et il actionna la poignée. Bien qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, il eut immédiatement le souffle coupé.

Jane était de dos, il ne pouvait donc pas distinguer ses traits pour le moment. Cependant Loki lui faisait parfaitement face. Il n'avait pas énormément changé physiquement depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, s'il faisait exception de ses cheveux et de sa peau. En effet sa chevelure noire jais habituellement coiffée de façon impeccable avait laissé place à des boucles blondes indomptables,qui formaient un halo doré autour de son visage. Son teint était un peu plus halé, preuve qu'il devait être dehors assez souvent même s'il restait encore pâle selon les standards Asgardiens. Mais à part cela, il était resté le même : sa mâchoire anguleuse, ses yeux clairs, son nez aplati, ses lèvres fines, son port de tête impeccable... rien ne manquait.

Son frère leva vers lui son regard vert. Il ne reprit sa respiration qu'à ce moment précis, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait retenu aussi longtemps. Il se força à sourire, attendant la réaction de son cadet, qu'elle soit de la joie ou de la colère...

Sa déception fut donc immense quand il vit que le visage de ce dernier restait de marbre, et que la seule émotion qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles était de la curiosité.

-«Bonjour. Vous êtes de l’hôpital ?» demanda t-il sincèrement, sans une once de reconnaissance dans la voix.

Le monde de Thor s'écroula à ce moment là, quand il comprit que Loki était bel et bien mort dix ans auparavant, et que l'homme qu'il avait face à lui, bien qu'il portait son visage, n'était plus son frère.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps et un cas d'artblock affreux m'a bloqué durant une bonne paire de semaines. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, loin d'en faut ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture sur ce ! Et encore désolée T_T

La vieille serveuse déposa sur la table deux mugs de café fumant avant de migrer vers le fond de sa buvette en grommelant. Bien que l'établissement, ouvert 24 heures sur 24, était le seul de ce type dans le quartier, Thor et Jane étaient les uniques clients. Il fallait dire que cette nuit était particulièrement fraîche, et donc à même de décourager tous les curieux qui auraient dû normalement se promener dans les environs.

Assis juste à côté de la devanture, de façon à observer l'hôpital qui était situé de l'autre côté de la rue, ils se faisaient face sans réellement se regarder. Jane contemplait ses ongles avec fascination. Thor, quant à lui, porta son attention sur sa tasse de café qu'il se décida à boire à petites gorgées, d'abord timides, puis plus affirmées.

Jane fut la première à parler, timidement. «Je vois que ta passion pour le café ne s'est pas amenuisée en dix ans. Tu jettes toujours les tasses à terre ?»

-«Non bien sûr» sourit Thor. «On n'en trouve pas à Asgard de toute façon. Je suis content de te revoir en tous cas... tu es toujours aussi belle.»

-«Menteur. J'ai vieilli. Toi non par contre... tu as juste des cheveux un peu plus long. Et une tresse à ce que j'en vois. En fait, j'ai même cru que tu n'étais pas réel quand tu es entré dans la chambre de Magnus. D'ailleurs...»

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, semblant chercher ses mots. La serveuse vint leur apporter les deux parts de gâteau qu'ils avaient commandé, puis repartit s'affairer dans la réserve.

-«Pourquoi es-tu ici ?» reprit Jane. «Tu m'avais promis de revenir, certes... mais dix ans sont passés depuis que tu m'as fait cette promesse, et j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas moi que tu voulais voir dans cette pièce, mais Magnus. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?»

-«Ne prends pas ce ton agressif... mes intentions à son égard sont pures, je peux te le jurer.»

-«Bien sûr. Tu vas lui promettre quoi, Thor ? De venir aux nouvelles régulièrement pour ensuite décider qu'une visite tous les 20 ans sera amplement suffisante ?»

-«Je n'ai jamais _décidé_ de remettre nos retrouvailles à si tard, Jane. Un... accident a détruit le Bifrost, il m'était impossible de le traverser.»

-«Et pourtant tu as trouvé le moyen d'être ici aujourd'hui. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.»

Thor soupira, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir livrer aussi vite ce genre d'explications, mais il avait de toute évidence sous estimé la colère que ressentait Jane à son égard. Bien qu'elle tentait de ne rien laisser transparaître, ses yeux lançaient de véritables éclairs – un comble pour le dieu du Tonerre. Il lui était difficile de soutenir un tel regard, d'abord parce qu'il comprenait ce que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir, mais aussi parce qu'à présent qu'il était plus attentif, il pouvait observer quelques rides aux commissures de ses paupières, rides qui étaient autant de témoignages incontestables de l'emprise que le temps -et la mortalité- avait sur elle. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais voir en direct les conséquences de sa nature humaine était assez choquant, même s'il connaissait déjà la théorie.

Il prit une large inspiration. «Tu sembles apprécier cet homme. Vous êtes bons amis lui et toi ?»

-«On peut dire ça. A la base notre rapprochement était censé rester purement professionnel, mais Magnus a une personnalité assez additive.» Jane hésita quelques secondes, puis reprit. «Je suppose qu'on s'est vite compris.»

-«A ce point ?»

-«Je t'attends depuis dix ans, Thor. Ces années ne doivent pas représenter grand chose pour toi, mais pour une humaine c'est différent. Je me suis fermée comme une huître après ton départ, et Magnus est une des très rares personnes avec qui je me suis sentie rapidement en confiance. C'est un véritable ami, quelqu'un qui m'est cher. C'est pour ça que je dois savoir ce que tu lui veux. Tu m'as fait énormément de mal, même si ce n'était pas ton intention. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose, il a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.»

-«Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser» supplia le Dieu. «Je puis te je jurer.»

-«Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais c'est arrivé quand même...»

Elle remua sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café, contemplant la spirale brune qui se formait au creux du liquide.

-«C'est étrange, vois-tu» reprit-elle en souriant tristement. «Durant dix ans, j'ai prié pour qu'on se revoit. Quand je t'ai vu entrer dans la chambre de Magnus, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. J'avais les jambes si tremblantes que je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu sortir sans m'écrouler au préalable. J'ai ressenti tant de choses en même temps... de la joie, de la colère, de l'amour, et de la nostalgie aussi. Quand tu m'as proposé de venir discuter ici, j'ai pensé que la blessure que ton absence m'avait laissé allait enfin cautériser. Pourtant... à présent que nous nous parlons, je me rends compte que c'est l'inverse qui se produit. J'ai fantasmé cet instant depuis si longtemps qu'à présent que tout est réel, je me rends compte que la réalité est bien plus fade que toutes les situations que j'ai bien pu créer dans mon esprit. Est-ce que c'est ce que ça te fait, à toi aussi ?»

Thor aurait bien voulu lui répondre que oui, et que c'était bien normal, qu'il leur faudrait quelques temps avant de réussir à retrouver leur rythme. Sauf qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas la même chose que la jeune femme, et cette réalité lui brisait le cœur. Son amour pour Jane, déjà fort durant leur séparation, n'avait fait que croître depuis qu'il avait recroisé sa route. S'il s'écoutait, il serait même déjà agenouillé devant elle, à lui déclamer sa flamme au travers de poèmes épiques qu'il avait longtemps négligé, mais dont il comprenait à présent la teneur. Il fallait croire que les Asgardiens et les Midgardiens n'avaient pas la même conception des relations amoureuses, et cette réalité faisait mal. Il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment, en changeant de conversation et en répondant enfin aux questions qu'on lui avait posé :

-«Mon intention n'était pas de rencontrer ton ami à la base» expliqua t-il doucement. «Je suis venu parce qu'une vague énergétique venant partiellement de la Terre a frappé Asgard il y a quelques temps, et mon Père a jugé qu'il nous fallait enquêter sur le sujet. Il a dû user de toute son énergie noire pour m'envoyer ici, une énergie réservée aux cas les plus graves. J'ai découvert l'existence de Magnus par hasard, grâce à Anthony Stark. La suite risque d'être difficile à entendre...»

-«Il vient d'Asgard, c'est ça ? Encore ce même schéma qui recommence ?»

Thor ne put dissimuler sa surprise. «Tu le savais ? Mais comment... ?»

-«C'est compliqué. Pour faire simple, le SHIELD a découvert un dossier qui suggérait très fortement que Magnus ne venait pas de notre monde. J'ai préféré écarter cette théorie en attendant d'avoir une preuve définitive...» Elle soupira, lasse. «J'ai été bien naïve, comme toujours.»

-«Ce n'est pas tout. Magnus... est quelqu'un que je pensais mort depuis dix ans. Il a chuté des ruines du Bifrost au moment où celui ci a été détruit, et a disparu dans des abysses dont on ne revient normalement jamais. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici, ni pourquoi il est désormais mortel et sans aucune mémoire de sa précédente existence. Mais il s'agit de mon frère, Jane. De mon frère Loki.»

-«Quoi ?» s'exclama la concernée avec toute la détresse du monde dans la voix. «Magnus est... Loki ? Ce même Loki qui a envoyé cet espèce robot géant au Nouveau-Mexique ? Celui qui t'a tué... ?»

-«C'est plus compliqué que ça ! Il ne voulait pas me tuer, pas vraiment. Ni détruire la ville d'ailleurs. Loki a beaucoup souffert durant mon exil, et en grande partie par ma faute. La tristesse l'a dévoré de l'intérieur, et lors de notre affrontement à mon retour, il est devenu comme fou. Au final il a préféré se jeter du haut du Bifrost plutôt que de revenir avec nous...»

Jane ne l'écouta pas. Elle se leva violemment de table, et s'éloigna de Thor à grands pas en le regardant avec à la fois désillusion et colère. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle essaya de de se calmer en se forçant à prendre de larges inspirations, mais cela ne fonctionnait visiblement pas.

-«Pourquoi est-il humain alors ? Pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas de ce qui est arrivé ?»

-«Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est un effet secondaire dû à sa chute. Magnus est mon frère sans véritablement l'être. C'est lui, physiquement c'est indéniable, si je fais exception de ses cheveux blonds. Et ses yeux ne trompent pas, mais niveau caractère, pour le peu que j'en ai vu avant d'être sorti de force de la pièce par l'inspecteur Wallander... ce n'est plus lui, plus vraiment. Pas pour le moment en tous cas, peut-être qu'en le ramenant à Asgard, je serai capable de l'aider.»

Jane resta un moment immobile, tout d'abord trop stupéfaite pour parvenir à trouver une réponse immédiate. Puis elle laissa s'échapper malgré elle les prémisses d'un fou rire hystérique, qui finit par raisonner dans l'ensemble du restaurant. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et brillaient à la lueur du plafonnier, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'aura démente qu'elle dégageait. Il lui fallu un moment avant de réussir à formuler sa réponse, dont le ton oscillait entre la plaisanterie bonne enfant et l'aboiement le plus primaire.

-«Vraiment, Thor, soyons sérieux, avoue que c'est une kabbale. C'est une volonté des Dieux Nordiques de massacrer ma vie affective hm ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça de votre part ? J'ai été très vilaine dans une vie antérieure ? J'ai oublié de vous sacrifier un animal tous les premiers du mois ? C'est pour ça que vous vous sentez obligé d'envahir chaque parcelle de mon existence ? Allez, brisons le suspens, qu'est ce que ça va être la prochaine fois ? Mes parents sont Asgardiens aussi ? Ou Darcy peut-être, ou même Selvig ? Oh, non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Mon chien vient d'Asgard, c'est ça ? J'ai deviné ? Dommage je ne l'ai pas signalé à mon vétérinaire avant de le lui confier la veille de mon départ !»

-«Jane ! Calme toi voyons, ça n'a absolument rien à voir, tout ceci est le fait de malchances coïncidences je te l'accorde mais...»

-«Non ! Tais toi ! Pas un mot !»

Ses rires commençaient doucement à se muer en de lourds sanglots. Elle porta la main à la bouche pour tenter de les calmer, mais la manœuvre se révéla inefficace. Thor, le cœur brisé, se leva à son tour et s'avança afin de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne fit que reculer davantage en direction de la sortie, semblable à un animal terrorisé.

-«Tu m'as massacré ma vie sentimentale durant dix ans bon sang ! J'ai passé d'abord quelques années à t'attendre désespérément, puis j'ai essayé d'avancer en acceptant de rencontrer d'autres hommes, mais même dans leurs bras c'était ton visage que je voyais. Ce n'était pas pareil avec Magnus, il était là mais pas en tant que ton remplaçant. On avait une dynamique superbe, qui ne demandait pas à l'autre ce qu'il n'était pas capable de donner... tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais, là ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'arraches ? Ma première relation émotionnelle stable en une décennie ! Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir tout ça ! Pas besoin de savoir que ce n'était qu'un mensonge extraterrestre de plus. Pas besoin de savoir que je couche avec le fou furieux qui a essayé de réduire à néant le Nouveau-Mexique ! Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de tout gâcher à chaque fois ?!»

-«Tu es injuste. Je n'ai eu aucun contrôle sur cette situation. Moi aussi je pense à toi depuis dix ans, tu es prompte à l'oublier ! Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, vu l'état du Bifrost !»

-«Et c'est là toute la différence, Thor. Tu n'espérais plus rien, tandis que moi, oui.»

Ce fut sur ces mots que la jeune femme mit fin de façon définitive à leur conversation. Thor ne put que la regarder littéralement fuir du restaurant, puis disparaître dans la nuit noire. Il envisagea, l'espace de quelques secondes, de lui courir après, mais il n'était pas encore assez stupide pour ne pas réaliser qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation davantage.

Il laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux. Ses retrouvailles avec Jane et Loki s'étaient décidément passées de la pire façon possible, il fallait croire qu'il avait un talent particulier dans ce domaine. Il n'avait même pas la force d'être en colère contre la jeune femme, malgré l'attitude très injuste qu'elle avait eu envers lui : il ne ressentait qu'une sorte de profonde lassitude, proche du désespoir. Il était fatigué. Fatigué d'avoir la sensation de tout faire de travers.

Quoique...quelque part, bien enfoui au fin fond de son cœur, bouillait une sorte d'amertume dont il avait grand honte. Les paroles de Jane n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et ses révélations quant à la nature de ses relations avec Loki l'avaient chamboulé, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient été exposées en des termes plutôt crus. C'était hypocrite en même temps, car lui-même n'avait pas gardé sa ceinture nouée en permanence durant leurs dix années de séparation... mais savoir que Loki s'était retrouvé entre les bras de la jeune femme lui nouait réellement le ventre.

Enfin, Loki... avait-il vraiment le droit d'utiliser le nom de son frère bien aimé pour parler de Magnus Martinsson ? Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de lui parler -Wallander l'avait fait sortir de la chambre dès qu'il avait vu le visage de Jane se décomposer- mais il avait cependant su, d'un seul regard, qu'il ne restait plus grand chose de son frère en lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, sinon que la seule chance qu'il avait de revoir le véritable Loki un jour était de ramener Magnus à Asgard et espérer que les guérisseurs parviendraient à lui rendre sa mémoire et son immortalité. Ce qui n'était sûrement pas gagné d'avance...

Il finit par quitter le restaurant quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir payé grâce à l'argent que lui avait gracieusement donné Tony Stark. Ses pas le menèrent tout d'abord en direction de l'hôtel où il possédait une chambre, mais il se ravisa en voyant l'hôpital dressé fièrement devant lui. Les visites n'étaient pas encore autorisées à une telle heure, mais il se sentait plus rassuré en se sachant à proximité de son frère, alors il préférait encore passer la nuit là, même si ça supposait qu'il devrait se contenter d'un siège et d'un couloir...

Tout à ses pensées, il en remarqua pas le véhicule de police banalisé qui était garé à quelques pas de là, pas plus qu'il ne reconnut Kurt Wallander au volant. Celui ci le regarda entrer dans l'établissement, puis démarra au quart de tour, en direction de l'hôtel où Thor voulait initialement rentrer.

Il y avait désormais trop de questions laissées sans réponse, et le policier commençait à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait mener son enquête efficacement tant que le SHIELD n'aurait pas joué carte sur table. Il voulait des explications, et s'il fallait qu'il cuisine Philip Coulson jusqu'au petit matin pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, alors il le ferait.

 

* * *

 

Kurt arriva à l'hôtel peu après deux heures du matin, alors qu'un brouillard épais s'était levé depuis la mer et flottait sur la ville. La réception était fort heureusement encore ouverte, et le redirigea vers la suite où se trouvaient les agents du SHIELD aussitôt qu'il eut présenté sa plaque. Il escalada les escaliers quatre à quatre, jusqu'à arriver à l'étage concerné. Une fois arrivé devant la porte il n'essaya même pas de savoir si les résidents étaient encore éveillés, et frappa comme un véritable maniaque. Clint Barton fut celui qui vint lui ouvrir : il sembla un peu surpris de le voir, mais ne fit aucune remarque et l'invita à rentrer.

Coulson et Selvig étaient éveillés eux aussi, et discutaient activement devant une immense pile de dossiers. Le scientifique sembla comprendre les raisons de sa venue, car il s'excusa aussitôt qu'il le vit et il alla s'isoler dans sa propre chambre, rapidement imité par Barton. Coulson, désormais seul, le contempla d'un air imperturbable.

-«Je me demandais quand vous alliez venir me voir. Je suppose que l'arrivée de Thor a été le coup de grâce.»

-«J'ai perdu une vieille amie aujourd'hui, une policière remarquable» grommela Wallander. «Et j'ai failli perdre Magnus également. Je crois que j'ai fermé les yeux sur vos méthodes pendant assez longtemps. Je vais être clair Monsieur Coulson, organisation secrète ou pas, vous enquêtez ici en collaboration avec les services de police, et si vous ne vous décidez pas à me communiquer l'entièreté de ce que vous savez, je crois que cette collaboration ne durera pas jusqu'à demain. Et SHIELD ou pas, je préfère vous dire de suite qu'il vaut mieux m'avoir sur le dos en tant qu'allié qu'en tant qu'ennemi.»

-«Je crains, Inspecteur Wallander, que les choses soient un peu trop... extraordinaires pour que quelqu'un comme vous puisse les accepter en une seule soirée.»

-«Je suis peut-être de la vieille école, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je sais que l'anneau d'Odin n'est pas votre seul objectif dans cette affaire. Tout semble tourner d'une façon où d'une autre autour de Magnus, et je commence à penser que vous savez des choses sur lui que lui même ne connaît pas. Cette ignorance est peut-être ce qui l'a mis en danger aujourd'hui, je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire. Alors répondez-moi enfin franchement Philip : Pourquoi êtes-vous là, et que savez-vous exactement ?»

Coulson l'étudia durant une longue minute, le visage paré ce petit sourire si particulier qu'il arborait quasiment en permanence. Ce genre de chose mettait d'ordinaire Wallander très mal à l'aise, mais cette fois il se força à soutenir son regard, ne serait-ce que pour lui signaler qu'il était déterminé à avoir des réponses, et qu'il ne plierait donc devant aucune tentative d'intimidation. Coulson finit par se pencher vers la pile de dossier qui lui faisait face, et s'empara d'une pochette qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

-«Vous avez raison. Au point où nous en sommes, peut-être ferions-nous mieux de vous révéler l'entière vérité. Je dois cependant vous signaler que si celle-ci venait à quitter cette pièce, et était révélée à des personnes non-concernées directement par l'enquête, les conséquences pourraient être très malheureuses...»

-«Crachez donc le morceau, je suis toute ouïe.»

Le sourire de Coulson se fit un peu plus aimable. «Notre histoire commence il y a dix ans de ça, au Nouveau-Mexique. Un extraterrestre à l'apparence humanoïde a débarqué dans le désert via une tempête électromagnétique . Son nom était Thor Odinson, bref l'homme que vous avez rencontré hier. Il n'était rien de moins qu'un prince en sa planète, appelée Asgard. A l'époque, Thor avait attisé la colère de bien des personnes dans son propre monde, dont son frère cadet. Ce dernier a riposté en envoyant sur une Terre une machine pour tenter de le tuer, et a d'ailleurs réussi à détruire une ville entière par la même occasion. Thor est rentré à Asgard pour le vaincre, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Son frère, plutôt que de devoir prendre ses responsabilités, a préféré se tuer en se jetant dans le vide intersidéral. Il ne pouvait pas alors deviner qu'il survivrait à cette chute.»

Il sortit quelques photos de sa pochette, et les tendit à Wallander. Elles figuraient des vagues d'énergie étranges, qui ressemblaient à des tornades parées d'aurores boréales. Une silhouette vaguement humaine était visible sur un des clichés. Coulson reprit.

\- «Trois ans après ces faits, une tempête assez similaire -mais pas identique- a éclatée au dessus de Malmö. Kjell Eklund, notre agent infiltré que vous connaissez déjà, était en mission non loin de là, et s'est donc rendu sur place, en compagnie du commissaire Nils Olafsson, avec qui il travaillait en coopération à l'époque. Ils y ont trouvé le corps inanimé d'un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, celui de votre collègue donc, qui allait par la suite prendre le nom de Magnus Martinsson. Eklund et Olafsson se sont alors disputés quant à la marche à suivre. Le premier a considéré qu'il valait mieux abattre ce qu'il sentait être une menace potentielle tant qu'elle était encore inconsciente, le second a refusé d'employer ce genre de méthode expéditive avant de savoir exactement ce qu'il en était. Je dois l'avouer, Eklund était en tort... il a essayé de forcer le passage, et Olafsson l'a neutralisé en lui tirant dessus.»

-«D'où le fait qu'il se soit ensuite déplacé juste Ystad pour se faire soigner.» marmonna Wallander. «Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention sur ce qui était arrivé à Malmö. Olafsson n'a pas été inquiété par vos services ?»

-«Nous essayons toujours de traiter les choses à l'amiable quand nous le pouvons. Olafsson s'est très vite senti responsable de votre collègue, alors nous l'avons engagé. Les tests médicaux ont vite prouvé que Magnus était humain de toute façon, alors la surveillance s'est considérablement assouplie, et a été confiée à cette nouvelle recrue. Olafsson considérait qu'en dépit des résultats d'analyse, Magnus venait probablement d'ailleurs, mais il ne nous a jamais présenté de preuves pour étayer cette hypothèse, bien qu'il possédait des éléments très probants que nous avons retrouvé dans un de ses dossiers. Quoiqu'il en soit nous n'avons eu confirmation de sa théorie que très récemment.»

-«Je commence à avoir du mal à suivre...»

-«Je vais faire plus simple alors. Magnus Martinsson est un alien. Je suis incapable de vous expliquer comment il a pu se transformer en humain et perdre ses souvenirs, mais sa véritable identité est celle de Loki Odinson, le frère cadet de Thor dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Il est le responsable de la tuerie du Nouveau-Mexique. Les Asgardiens le pensaient mort après sa tentative de suicide, mais il est parvenu à atterrir chez nous Dieu sait comment. C'est pour ça que votre protégé n'est pas mort durant l'attaque de l'HYDRA. Ses...pouvoirs ont dû s'éveiller d'une façon ou d'une autre, et l'ont protégé. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il parle et comprend toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, ça n'a rien à voir avec une prétendue mutation. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi nous n'avons pas voulu ébruiter ces informations plus tôt.»

Si on lui avait fait de telles révélations la veille, Wallander aurait probablement éclaté de rire au nez de son interlocuteur. Il était encore tenté de le faire à vrai dire, mais la boule qui lui enserrait la gorge le prévenait d'émettre le moindre son. L'idée que Thor et Magnus soient des êtres venus d'ailleurs lui semblait des plus ridicules de prime abord. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus nier le fait que la pierre que Thor avait utilisé sur son collègue ne venait pas de ce monde, malgré le mensonge de Tony Stark. Il ne pouvait pas non plus occulter le fait que les hommes d'HYDRA, retrouvés déchiquetés sur place, avaient été tués par une force qui n'avait rien d'humain.

-«Notre monde a beaucoup changé vous savez» reprit Coulson, le ton cette fois un peu moins professionnel. «Ce n'est que durant le XXème siècle que l'humanité a commencé à réalisé que ses rangs n'étaient peut-être pas aussi uniformes qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Les super-héros, les mutants... ce n'est pas facile à contrôler tous les jours, croyez-moi. Finalement, des êtres venus d'ailleurs passent presque pour normaux comparés à certains de nos phénomènes.»

-«Je peux croire dans l'absolu que Thor Odinson vienne d'un autre monde mais Magnus... ? Est-on vraiment sûr de ce que cet homme raconte ? Il a pu confondre après tout ?»

-«Je ne pense pas non. Trop d'éléments concordent.»

Coulson tendit alors au policier le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Fébrile, ce dernier l'étudia page par page, tout en écoutant attentivement les précisions apportées par l'agent : nature de la tempête au dessus de Malmö, relevé des températures, constatations médicales, études des traces de boue dans le champ, étendue de l'amnésie de Magnus... les indices s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, sans jamais présenter de preuve réellement irréfutable, mais en étant en même temps impossible à écarter. Ses mains tremblaient malgré lui. Il avait beau essayer de se remémorer les instants passés aux côtés de Magnus, il ne se rappelait de rien d'anormal venant de sa part, sinon sa maîtrise des langues étrangères. Autant il avait de suite senti que Thor Odinson n'était pas à sa place, autant son collègue semblait parfaitement appartenir à leur monde. Et pourtant...

-«Trois ans manquent» réalisa t-il soudainement. «Entre les événements du Nouveau-Mexique et ceux de Malmö, il y a trois ans de blanc. Sait-on ce qui s'est passé durant ce laps de temps ?»

-«Non, malheureusement. Thor pense que son frère a dû errer dans l'espace durant ces quelques années, mais d'après lui c'est normalement impossible de survivre à un tel périple. Je suppose que seul Magnus a la réponse à cette question.»

-«Pas vraiment. Car si tout cela est bien vrai, il n'a a priori aucun souvenir de cette vie. Il a cherché des réponses durant sept ans, imaginez le choc si ce sont celles là qu'on lui apporte. Il y a de quoi le rendre totalement fou, surtout après ce qu'il vient de vivre.»

-«A votre avis, pourquoi nous ne lui avons pas transmis le dossier d'Olafsson ? Il se trouvait chez lui vous savez ? Dissimulé dans une pile de vieux dossiers. Nous sommes allés le chercher sans l'avertir, pour éviter ce genre de... déconvenue. Nous pensons que c'est une vérité qui, pour le moment, n'a pas besoin d'être divulguée. Vous avez vos réponses à présent, inspecteur Wallander. La décision de révéler ou non ces informations vous appartient donc désormais. Mais concrètement, qu'est ce que ça change pour vous ?»

Wallander ne put qu'hocher piteusement la tête. Sa colère s'était totalement évaporée pour laisser place à une profonde détresse. Dire que tout était parti d'une affaire de meurtre des plus classiques ! Une affaire de meurtre comme il en avait déjà vu des dizaines dans toute sa carrière ! Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Anne-Brit, malgré la peine que ça impliquait. Elle avait toujours été plus douée que lui pour gérer les situations de ce type, totalement absurdes. Sans doute aurait-elle été capable de trouver la meilleure tactique à adopter. Seulement voilà, plus jamais elle ne sera capable de lui faire part de ses excellents conseils. Il était seul. Seul avec une responsabilité dont il ne voulait pas, mais qu'il devait assumer quand même.

-«Alors ?» murmura Coulson, les yeux rivés sur son visage. «Que devons-nous faire ? Pensez-vous qu'il faille que nous partagions nos données de façon officielle ? Si tel est le cas, alors prenez le dossier, je ne vous en empêcherai pas...»

-«Non» reconnut Kurt, bien que d'assez mauvaise grâce. «Magnus ne doit rien savoir de tout cela, pas avant que l'enquête soit bouclée en tous cas. Ce dossier vous appartient jusque là.»

Coulson valida sa décision d'un léger hochement de tête et lui reprit avec douceur le dossier qu'il avait encore entre les mains, comme pour valider symboliquement leur accord. Wallander laissa ses doigts caresser le papier avant de se relever brusquement : la pièce lui semblait soudain trop petite pour lui. Il avait la sensation que les murs se rapprochaient petit à petit les uns des autres, comme pour l'emprisonner. Il s'excusa maladroitement auprès de Coulson puis détala littéralement, désireux de quitter l'endroit aussi vite que possible. Ce fut d'ailleurs en courant qu'il parvint à la sortie, et ce ne fut que pour aller s'enfermer dans sa voiture le plus vite possible.

Il prit une grande inspiration, pour tenter de contenir de calmer la crise de panique qu'il était en train de subir. Il fallait croire qu'il n'avait plus l'âge d'encaisser autant de mauvaises nouvelles sur une même journée. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de s'imaginer au commissariat lors d'une journée normale, à remplir cette infernale paperasse qu'il détestait habituellement. Il s'avéra cependant assez vite que sa méthode ne menait nulle part et pour cause : le monde avait définitivement changé ce soir. Le sien, mais aussi celui de Magnus et celui de la famille d'Anne-Brit. Quand il rouvrirait les yeux, sa chère Ystad ne serait plus une simple ville touristique parfois un peu secouée, mais le cœur d'une affaire rocambolesque, à base d'extraterrestres, d'espions, et de mythologie Nordique.

Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt pour tout ça. Mais en même temps, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il resta encore quelques minutes à cet endroit, le temps de regagner un tant soit peu son calme. Puis, quand il se sentit suffisamment reposé pour prendre le volant, il démarra et rentra chez lui, pour se recroqueviller dans son lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là. En fait, il ne dormit pas durant la plupart des nuits qui suivirent.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Magnus décida de sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain, contre avis médical. Bien qu'il avait encore les articulations un peu endolories et un mal de tête monstrueux, il ne se voyait pas rester allongé toute la journée alors que ses collègues œuvraient à découvrir qui était à l'origine du meurtre d'Anne-Brit. Il avait attendu que son infirmière quitte la chambre pour s'éclipser en catimini, histoire que ses médecins ne puissent pas prévenir Wallander. Connaissant l'homme, celui ci n'aurait pas hésité à lui envoyer des agents de police pour le forcer à rester allongé.

Tout se déroula à merveille, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à longer la salle d'attente. A peine avait-il passé le pied devant la porte qu'une sorte d'immense armoire à glace aux longs cheveux blonds se jeta sur lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de l'agent du SHIELD qui était venu le voir la veille, avant d'être expulsé de la pièce par Wallander. L'homme semblait étrangement ravi de croise sa route : son expression, pareille à celle d'un chiot courant derrière sa balle préférée, irradiait d'un bonheur tel qu'elle en était presque difficile à supporter. Puis elle se mua en une sorte d'étrange timidité.

-«Lo.. je veux dire, Monsieur Martinsson» balbutia l'immense gaillard. «Ne devriez-vous pas être alité à cette heure ?»

-«Si, mais je suis en pleine tentative d'évasion, et vous êtes en train de me saborder mon plan. Désolé donc de couper court à cette conversation, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.»

Après un hochement de tête de circonstance, ilreprit sa route sans se retourner, persuadé que le l'homme allait se rasseoir tranquillement. Sauf que celui ci, loin de se démonter, le suivit. A la sortie de l'établissement, il accéléra carrément le pas afin de se mettre à sa hauteur. Magnus attendit d'être hors de portée du personnel médical pour se retourner à nouveau vers lui.

-«Le SHIELD aurait-il décidé de me mettre sous surveillance constante ? Qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'être présenté hier.»

-«Oui, pardon, c'est vrai». L'homme le gratifia d'une puissante poignée de main qui lui donna l'impression que ses os allaient exploser. «Je m'appelle Thor Odinson»

Il resta un moment silencieux, tentant de se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Quand le déclic se fit enfin, il s'autorisa à sourire, un peu gêné. «Bien sûr... c'est grâce à vous que je suis encore en vie il paraît ? Je vous dois une fière chandelle...»

-«Oh ce n'était pas grand chose. Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser une pierre de guérison vous savez...»

-«Quand bien même, merci. J'aime être vivant, je dois bien l'avouer !»

Thor le regarda avec étonnement, avant d'éclater d'un rire étrange, un peu triste. Le trait d'humour semblait l'avoir chamboulé, pour une raison inconnue. Il se ressaisit néanmoins assez vite, quand il remarqua l'expression circonspecte de Magnus.

-«Vous êtes certain que ça ira ?» demanda t-il timidement. «Vos plaies sont refermées certes, mais le choc reste. Vous avez d'ailleurs d'impressionnants bleus...»

-«Même si je passais ma journée au lit, ces bleus ne disparaîtraient pas pour autant pas vrai ? Alors autant que je sois utile. Vous allez m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ?»

-«Non ! C'est juste que je trouve ça irraisonnable. Vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme.»

-«Vous étiez bien à l'hôpital pour me surveiller non ? Enfin je suppose. Vous pouvez continuer votre tâche si ça vous rassure, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Cependant je dois passer prendre quelques affaires chez moi avant de me rendre au Commissariat, vous avez une voiture ?»

-«... Hélas non, je me dois de l'avouer.»

-«Tant pis. On prendra le bus.»

Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent. Thor avait l'air de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, et se montra plus bavard. Il lui posa des questions sur son métier, ses études, sa vie en général. C'était étonnamment agréable : l'homme était sincère, et posait ces questions sans arrière pensée derrière. Il avait un contact facile, contrairement à ses autres collègues masculins du SHIELD, qui le rendait extrêmement sympathique. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Magnus baissa sa garde, et se surprit à réellement apprécier leurs échanges.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'appartement. Magnus s'excusa quelques instants et alla rapidement se passer de l'eau sur le visage ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements, tandis que Thor examinait sa bibliothèque avec curiosité. Quand il revint de sa toilette expresse, frais et dispo, il le retrouva en train de caresser du pouce la reliure d'un vieux tome poussiéreux, qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis des lustres, mais qui tenait néanmoins une place d'honneur en raison de son âge. La vue le fit sourire, bien qu'il ne sut trop pourquoi : il y avait quelque chose de familier dans le geste de Thor, et d'un peu désespéré également.

-«Vous aimez la lecture vous aussi ?» demanda t-il tout en fourrant quelques affaires dans un sac à dos. «Sans vouloir vous offenser, je vous aurais plus deviné amateur de sport...»

-«Ah non, vous m'avez bien cerné» rit Thor en s'écartant du livre. «Je ne suis pas un gros lecteur je dois l'admettre. C'est juste que ça a réveillé quelques vieux souvenirs, c'est tout.»

Ce disant, il s'écarta de la bibliothèque et commença à observer le salon d'un air appréciateur. Il finit néanmoins par se figer sur un élément qui détonnait dans l'univers assez neutre de la pièce, à savoir un soutien-gorge rouge en dentelles lancé négligemment sur un coin du canapé. Magnus sentit ses joues se colorer de la même teinte, et se jeta littéralement sur le sous-vêtement pour l'arracher au regard de son invité.

-«Désolé. Ce n'est pas à moi hein, je... précise.»

-«Il n'y a pas de mal» répondit Thor, quoique soudainement un brin tendu. «Je suppose que ceci est la propriété de Jane Foster ?»

-«J'ignorais que les rumeurs circulaient aussi vite au sein du SHIELD, je pensais que nous étions restés discrets»

-«Pas tant que ça hélas. Et puis pour être tout à fait franc, Jane me l'a confié à mi-voix hier soir. Nous étions proches, autrefois...»

Si Magnus avait été à 100 % de ses capacités, sans doute aurait-il tiqué sur cette phrase. La migraine et la fatigue aidant, néanmoins, il la laissa couler sans réellement se rendre compte des implications derrière. Bien sûr, il avait compris la veille que Thor et Jane se connaissaient – la pauvre femme avait perdu deux teintes de couleur de peau en le voyant arriver. Cependant, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant derrière, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux agents (ou du moins consultant) du SHIELD.

L'inspecteur enfila rapidement une veste, et vérifia son visage dans un miroir. «En parlant de Jane, elle a été troublée de vous voir hier. Pour ne pas dire presque effrayée en fait...»

-«Disons qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis dix ans. J'ai été affecté à une mission qui s'est déroulée très loin d'ici, sans possibilité de lui faire savoir comment j'allais. Beaucoup ont présumé que je n'en reviendrais jamais. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me considère comme un fantôme. Elle a davantage changé que moi, et à dire vrai je n'avais pas anticipé ce fait.»

-«L'espoir empêche de changer. C'est toujours surprenant de voir à quel point on peut bouleverser son existence quand on renonce à quelqu'un ou quelque chose. J'imagine que vous connaissez mon histoire, comme c'est le cas de vos collègues ? Les premiers jours, mes pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers ma famille. En effet il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je sois seul au monde n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un était sans doute en train de me rechercher... enfin bref, c'était ma seule activité. Attendre. Une semaine est passée, puis deux. Au final il m'a fallu trois mois pour commencer à sortir de ma torpeur, et plusieurs années pour faire un trait définitif sur ça. Bien sûr j'y repense de temps à autres, mais je vois ça comme une fantaisie, pas quelque chose qui risque réellement d'arriver. Quand vous lâchez enfin votre rocher, vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'apprendre à nager pour survivre. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et je suppose que c'est ce que Jane a fait elle aussi.»

Il ne savait pas trop à quelle réaction il s'était attendu en prononçant ces mots, mais en tout cas pas à celle qu'eut Thor, c'était certain. La visage de ce dernier se draina littéralement de toute couleur, jusqu'à devenir blanc au point qu'il s'étonnait que ça soit biologiquement possible. L'homme serra ses poings jusqu'à en avoir les jointures des doigts aussi pâles que sa figure. Il ne pipa néanmoins pas un moment, se contenant de le regarder comme s'il était une sorte de fantôme.

C'était perturbant. Pas parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Thor réagisse de cette manière (il avait vu trop de choses étranges ces derniers temps pour se focaliser sur un détail pareil), mais parce qu'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette expression quelque part. Pas sur le visage lisse du jeune homme, mais sur des traits autrement plus âgés, quoique similaires.

Soudain, il sut.

 _Non, Loki._ L'image d'un vieil homme, très similaire à Thor, sortit enfin des méandres de sa mémoire. Elle ne dura que l'espace d'une petite seconde, mais ce fut largement suffisant pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Magnus se retrouva soudain dans l'incapacité de respirer. Il sentait bien sa cage thoracique se soulever, mais le souffle lui manquait. _Non, Loki_. La voix lui résonnait dans les oreilles au rythme de ses battements de cœur, de plus en plus erratiques. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids, et ce ne fut que grâce aux prompts réflexes de Thor qu'il parvint à éviter de s'écraser au sol. Il s'accrocha aux bras de ce dernier avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il l'entendit vaguement lui parler de crise, de panique, mais c'était comme s'il n'était plus en mesure de comprendre le sens de ces mots. Le monde se troublait petit à petit.

Un second flash s'offrit à lui juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Le visage paniqué de Thor se superposa à une image similaire, sauf que le jeune homme se balançait dans le vide au bout de ce qui semblait être une perche en or. Le vieil homme de la première vision était là aussi, droit et immense comme une montagne qu'on ne saurait gravir.

_Non Loki_

Ce fut la dernière chose que Magnus entendit, puis ce fut le silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Confortablement emmitouflé dans sa couette épaisse, Tony Stark s'étira de tout son long comme un chat après une sieste particulièrement longue. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis plus de 26 heures, et même s'il était encore bien loin de son record personnel, il commençait très franchement à piquer du nez.

Mais bon, la nuit avait été fructueuse. Enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel personnelle, à l'écart des agents du SHIELD, il avait travaillé sur les deux victimes de l'HYDRA retrouvé sur les lieux de l'attaque à la fourgonnette. Il avait dû, pour ce faire, trafiquer un peu les appareils électriques de la pièce (rien de bien grave, juste l'emprunt momentané de quelques pièces pour compléter ses propres équipements), mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle.

En effet, à 7H30 du matin heure Suédoise, Tony Stark avait découvert où était conservé l'anneau d'Odin.

Bien sûr, l'incompétence de la police d'Ystad en matière informatique n'avait rien d'étonnant, d'où le fait qu'il s'était autorisé à cracker leurs systèmes, histoire de faire meilleur usage de leurs dossiers. En remontant les historiques de Jan Nordlander et de Jonnfinn Hansson conservés par le SHIELD, puis en comparant avec les rares mentions qu'il y avait d'eux dans les cartons de la police suédoise, il était déjà parvenu à abattre le gros du travail. Lors de ses premières recherches sur le terrain, il avait bien pris soin de scanner l'ensemble de la zone avec son Starkphone, signatures énergétiques étranges comprises. Il avait envoyé les relevés directement à Hank Pym aux Etats-Unis, pour qu'il les analyse avec le matériel adéquat. Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre : les deux hommes avaient été exposés à des rayons-gamma identiques à ceux relevés sur le Tesseract durant une durée assez longue.

Mieux encore, les niveaux indiquaient qu'il y avait été exposés au plus tard cinq heures avant leur mort. Ce qui était une indication de la plus haute importance.

Les bases de l'HYDRA étaient bien cachées, il lui avait donc fallu faire preuve d'un peu d'ingéniosité. Il avait délimité sa zone de recherche dans un cercle d'un diamètre correspondant à cinq heures de route autour de l'endroit de l'attaque, ce qui avait déjà éliminé tout ce qui se situait au Nord de la ville Askersund. Il avait écarté la possibilité d'une fuite à l'étranger – ça ne cadrait pas avec les méthodes de l'organisation. Puis il s'était penché sur le cas du fourgon : si celui ci n'était pas identifiable, ce n'était pas pour autant le cas du contenu. Même les objets les plus communs du quotidien, comme les sapins odorants accrochés aux rétroviseurs, pouvaient être retracés si on avait les ressources nécessaires. Et ces ressources, Stark les possédaient bien évidemment.

Une récurrence dans les achats étaient vite apparue. Ils avaient été pour la plupart effectués dans un périmètre d'une trentaine de kilomètres autour de l'île de Vinsingsö, située dans le lac Vaettern, soit à 4 heures de route d'Ystad. L'endroit était idéal : bien qu'un peu touristique, les bois qui s'y trouvaient étaient immenses, et isolés. C'était l'endroit idéal pour construire une base souterraine tout en restant à proximité raisonnable de zones habituées, une logique dont l'HYDRA était friande.

Ni une ni deux, Stark avait aussitôt fait part de sa découverte à Fury par téléphone (après s'être enfilé un grand mug de café). Jouer les espions était plus amusant qu'il ne le pensait, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture. Une fois la conversation terminée, il avait envoyé via Starkphone quelques instructions à JAVIS, notamment l'envoi automatisé à Ystad de sa dernière armure.

A présent allongé dans son lit, Stark se fendit d'un large sourire. Il ne comptait pas rester à l'écart de la bagarre quand celle ci éclaterait. Il commençait à apprécier cette mission divertissante, et attendait avec impatience le moment où il entrerait dans les locaux de l'HYDRA, et pourrait jeter un œil à leur technologie sans avoir constamment les scientifiques du SHIELD sur le dos.

Il avait hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait être très amusant, au moins pour lui en tous cas.

Il ne pouvait alors pas savoir combien il avait tort.


End file.
